Otonokizaka Kingdom Love Story
by xkureix
Summary: This is my first English fiction I made. There will be a lot of grammar error...please bear with me. The story is about the soldiers from Otonokizaka Kingdom and their secret romance with the princesses. Main pairing UmixKotori with side pairing ElixNozomi and some more...
1. Chapter 1 : The west garden

**Chapter 1 : The west garden**

In far far away country, there is a kingdom name Otonokizaka Kingdom ruled by Minami Queen. The queen is known for kind and generous heart with beautiful 3 daughters who are admired and been told that they are the most beautiful girls in the Kingdom.

The eldest daughter has long smooth purple hair with gentle emerald eyes who like to grow flowers, Nozomi. The second daughter with angelic singing voice and like to sewing clothes. Her name is Kotori. And the last daughter who always shy but good at cooking name Hanayo.

Aside from the great royalty, this Kingdom always safe and won many battles because of good the good soldiers. Lead by the golden hair captain who mastered in sword skill name Eli along with the archery general who has golden eyes and long blue hair name Umi.

With kind heart royalty and strong army, this Kingdom is at peace and become a place where everyone dreams to live for…

"Hya!"

The blue hair girl shouted after release the arrow from her bow and the result is hit in the bull eyes.

"Still practice at this late again, Umi?"

Umi turn her head to the sound and quickly kneel as she sees the person.

"Captain Eli! Sorry for my rudeness. I didn't know you were here."

"Now now, there is no need for you to kneel before me. We are technically the same rank…It makes me nervous when you did that everytime. Eli pat Umi's shoulder and make her get up from the ground.

"Ah…sorry I guess it's my habit." The golden eyes girl got up and scratches her cheek.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you…After all, you are Kotori princess's personal guardian so you have to always be this humble for the princess."

As Eli mentioned the princess name, Umi cheek get burned and become red. "Captain! You don't have to say like that! It's shameless."

"Haha, you don't have to be so angry. I was just teasing; anyway your princess is calling. She is waiting at the west garden." Eli wink to the archery general with playful smile.

The blue hair girl's face getting redder and mutter softly. "Ah…well I will be going…thank you captain."

Umi half run half walk to where the princess is waiting and when she reach the destination she has witnesses the most beautiful sight in the world. The graceful long grayish hair princess is sitting on the grass, singing while playing with some butterflies that fly around the flowers. The archer gulps down her nervousness and slowly walks behind her princess and kneels down.

"Yo…Your highness…you shouldn't sit on the dirt like this. Your skirt will get dirty and your maid will be worry." Umi gently pick up the grayish hair princess' hand and kiss on the knuckle gently.

Kotori smile and hold Umi's hand softly. "I'm sorry Umi-chan, but sometimes I just can't help it ehehe…and beside I don't think Nico-chan will get mad over the dirty dress right?"

The solider sighed as she make both of them stand. "If you say so your highness. By the way, I heard that you wanted to see me. Is there something matter?"

"Hmm…so I have to have something to call you? Am I a bother?" Kotori fake pouting as she looks at her personal guard.

"Ah…no…I didn't mean it like that…I thought that there is something that your highness needs me to fulfill…" Umi tried to explain while she notices that her hand is still link with her highness so she quickly releases her grip.

"Mou…Umi-chan…all I want is for us to spend time together just like old time sake. Is that too much to ask?"

Umi look straight to her princess's eyes and start to recall her childhood memories. She was told by the adult that when she was founded in the abandoned cabin when she was only one year old. At that time, the one who founded her was a captain from Otonokizaka army and decide to brought her back to the kingdom and raise her as his own child. He trained her hard everyday to make Umi become strong so she could be qualify to get in the army position. However, Umi was still a kid and with those hard times training always makes her suffer. So one day, she ran away from the practice and hide in the west garden of the palace, sobbing alone.

"I'm scared…" A blue hair child crying as she hugged herself in the corner of the garden. She think about whether she should go back to her adopted father and get punish or hide here forever and could possibly die from starving.

"Who's there?" A small voice calling out, make Umi shudder in fear.

"Eeeek! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Umi shouted as loud as she could while keep her eyes shut prepare something bad to happen to her.

"Shh! Don't be so loud…people will hear us. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" The smaller hand close Umi's mouth to make her silence. When Umi notice how small of the hand is she opened her eyes and looks at the person.

A beautiful small grayish hair girl with the same color eyes wearing green elegance dress looking at Umi with curious. Umi has one idea that this girl could be the same age as her judge by the look and the height "Hey…Who are you? Why are you here? Don't you know that this place belongs to the palace?" The grayish girl asked couple questions which make Umi can't follow.

"Ah…Umm…I… My father is a soldier…I came to the palace for practice but…" As soon as Umi mentioned about practice her tear start to flowing again. "But I don't want to! It's tiring and my body always sore after practice. I am only five! I want to have fun like every other kid! I…I…I don't know…maybe father hates me. I'm not even his real daughter…WAH! " Umi keep crying about hardship she has been through makes the other girl look at her with sad eyes.

"There there don't cry." The grayish girl pat Umi's head with sad smile to calm Umi down but the result is opposite. Umi is crying harder and harder

"I guess it must be hard for you huh? You keep crying a lot…hmmm… what should I do…Ah! I get it. Wait here ok?" The green dress girl ran to another corner of the garden while Umi trying to calm herself down.

For awhile, the girl ran back with flowers in her hand and gave them to Umi. "Here! I will give these to you. My mother told me that these flowers called Anemono…Anemomy…ah no no… oh right! It's Anemone. Isn't it beautiful?"

Umi look at the flowers and took them in her hands. "Th…Thank you…yo..You are?"

The other girl quickly introduces herself. "Oh my name is Kotori.

"Ko..Kotori…? Like a small bird?"

"Yup! That's me and you are?"

"U..Umi"

The grayish hair girl smile brightly as she heard the name "Umi-chan! What a cute name. Nice to meet you, Umi-chan."

Umi saw Kotori's smile and that makes her heart race a bit so she bit her own lips and move her hand to hold on to Kotori's.

"N..Nice to meet you too. Thank you for the flower I will cherish them."

"No problem, anyway I think maybe you should go back to your father."

"I can't…He is mad at me. Because I ran away from the practice." Umi is on the verge of tears again.

Kotori holds on Umi's hand tightly and smile. "Don't worry! How about I go with you and we apologize to him together? That way you don't have to get scold alone."

"You will?"

"Yes! Since we are friends now right?

"F..Friends?

"Yes! Well you are my first friend ehehe… To be honest I rarely got anyone around my age to talk to beside my sisters so you are the first one!"

"Ah…same here, you are my first friend too…"

Kotori beam a happy smile as soon as she heard from Umi. "Great! It's like destiny. Isn't it?"

Umi nodded her head and smile shyly.

"Hmm…anyway I think we should go together. Let's go?" Kotori hold Umi's hand again and drag her out of the garden but as soon as they about to reach the door there was a bee flying toward them and Kotori squeak out of fear.

"Eeeeeek! Bee! Noooooo get away! I'm scared!"  
Like a reverse situation, now it's the grayish hair girl who cried out loud while Umi is calm about it.

"But it's just a bee…"

"Noooo! Get him away! Mother told me that bee can sting us to dead! I don't want to die! AHHHH! Help"

Umi saw how Kotori is frightening for the bee and feeling want to protect her first friend so she look around and find a giant branch stick. Umi grabbed the stick and try to brush the bee away from them while Kotori unconsciously get behind Umi and hold on to the blue hair girl's shoulder tightly.

After 2 minutes, the bee fly away but Kotori still has her eyes shut and hold on to Umi never let go.

"The bee is gone, Kotori."

"No! I think I still hear him flying around."

Umi smile a bit on how cute of Kotori is and gently patting her head. "I would never lie to my friend. Open your eyes and you will see that the bee is gone."

Kotori make a peek and slowly open her eyes. She looks around to make sure that there is no sign of that creature anymore and sigh in relieve.

"Thank God…I thought that we are going to die." Kotori said as soon as she found herself is safe.

"You are overacting. Anyway, we are fine now you can let go of me." Umi said with a blush on her face when she saw that Kotori still holding on to her.

"Eh…but holding to you feel nice though." Kotori is pouting and let go.

"A..Anyway, I am going to see my father. Let's go Kotori."

"Okay! And by the way thank you Umi-chan for protecting me. You were so cool back then"

Umi face is bright red and refused to look at Kotori. "It's just a bee! Nothing to be scare about and I am not cool."

"No. You are cool. I would never lie to my first friend. Right?" The grayish hair girl gently tap on Umi's shoulder.

"Ah yea whatever…"

Umi and Kotori walk out from the garden and as soon as they reach the palace hall. They saw many maids and soldiers are running around, searching for something.

"I wonder what's wrong." Umi thought to herself as soon as she was about to ask her friend a voice is calling out.

"YOUR HIGHNESS! Where were you?! we were looking for you! Thank God you are safe!" One of the maid kneel before them and panting.

Umi is confused. Why did the maid kneeling and calling them your highness then a thought hit her when she saw a painting on the big wall. It was a painting that Umi always ignore when she passed by. A painting of a beautiful queen and three princesses and when she looking more carefully she can clearly see that one girl from the painting is standing right next to her. The grayish hair girl named Kotori is this Kingdom princess.

"You guys are making a big deal! I told you I wanted to go out and play instead of study in the library. I'm sick of it!" Kotori making a grumpy face as soon as the maids notice her presence.

"Even so… Please tell us where you are headed. So we could at least follow you and protect you for your own safety." The man came from behind walk pass the crowd of the maids and kneels before Kotori and this man is Umi's father, Otonokizaka army captain.

"F..Father!" Umi saw her father and tremble.

Captain looked up and saw his daughter's face, he quickly grab Umi's arm and force her to kneel right beside him.

"Umi! What are you doing! I was looking for you and you should kneel down to our princess."

Umi is on the ground looking up at Kotori with disbelieve eyes.

"No…please do not kneel for me... please stand up…" Kotori tried to make all of the people standing up.

"I am deeply sorry for my daughter's behavior your highness. I will make sure this will not repeat again." Umi's father bow down and push Umi's head to bow down the same to show how deeply sorry he was while Umi was still confuse and don't know what to say.

"Please…Umi-chan is my friend and beside you are her father is that correct?"

"Ah yes that's right she is my daughter. Did she do anything disgraceful to you, your highness?"

"No! No! Not at all! In fact, she protected me from the bee! I should be thankful and hopefully that her father would not punish her for escaping from training…Is that okay?" Kotori looks at the soldier with pleading eyes make Umi's father gave up and sighed.

"Yes your highness…If that what you wish for."

"Yay! Isn't that good? Umi-chan….Umi-chan?" Kotori noticed how her friend still looks at the ground and not moving.

"Umi, princess is talking to you." Her father pokes Umi's shoulder.

"Ah…ummm yes…err..Thank you y..Your highness…I will be going. Sorry for my rudeness…Goodbye." Umi ran to the training ground without turning back even though the princess is calling her name many times. She knew that she will get scold from her father later but she didn't care. Her first friend became a princess and further more she made a princess came with her to apologize with father. This is out of control for Umi and she doesn't know if she will have a right to face with her friend anymore. After she reaches the training ground she kneels to the ground sobbing and wondering why did her first friend has to be a princess.

"Umi" A deep voice is calling out her name. Umi know who that was and response.

"Yes father…" Umi got up from the ground and prepare for her punishment but instead she feels a big hand patting her head softly.

"I'm sorry, Umi…Maybe I was too hard for you because you are my only daughter and I love you. Since the day I met you…I promise to myself that I will protect you and make you become stronger so even if you get abandon or alone like that again…You will survive and can live on."

"Father…" Umi look at her father and starts crying.

"But I guess I was wrong to force you to do things that you don't like. From tomorrow, there will be no training for you. You can do whatever you want as long as you don't make any trouble. I will always support you in any decision you make. But please don't run away like that again. It scared me to dead when I can't find you anywhere"

Her father hugs her tightly and gently rubs her back to comfort. The blue hair girl starts to cry out and hug her father back. Even though she is adopted but he still raising her and loving her like she is his real daughter. Umi thought to herself that she is fortunate to have him as her father.

"I…I'm sorry father…I am so sorry for running away…I will never do that again…I will always listen to what you said…and I want to continue training…So I can become strong."

"Are you sure Umi?"

"Yes…I want to become a soldier just like you. So I can protect myself and I can protect my friend…I mean princess!" Umi makes a determined face which makes her father proud.

"That's my girl." Her father gently pokes on Umi's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2 : Chosen one

**Chapter 2 : Chosen one**

"It's been 11 years isn't it, Umi?" Umi turned her head to where the person speaks.

"Yes…father…And I think I am ready."

Umi has grown up with a lot more mature and stronger. She has a lot of training for over years and she became the first youngest soldier who mastered in archery. Every soldier knows about her and admired on how talent she is.

"Umi…There is something I want to give to you." Her father said as he takes something out of his pocket and handed it to Umi.

"What is this? A badge of what?" Umi looking at the badge with curious. The badge is made of wood and has a letter crave on it. Umi read it out loud without notice. "Sonoda…"

"Yes…This badge was with you when you were founded at that cabin…I think it's a clue about where you are from or so I thought. I want to give it to you when you are old enough and I think that this is the right moment." Her father smiles as soon as he gave the badge.

"T..thank you father…I will treasure it… But I don't really care about where I am from. I am your daughter and this is my home. That's enough for me." Umi said it proudly and grab her bow.

"That's my girl…Now get ready for the ceremony…Today is the big day." Her father pushes Umi forward to the gate.

"Yes…I will be going…" Umi tidy up her clothes and open the gate. What she saw is the red carpet straight ahead to the throne where Minami Queen is sitting alongside with her three daughters.

"Umi please move forward to the throne." Captain Eli is calling out her name to start the ceremony.

Umi walk steady and calmly until she reaches the destination. She kneels down to the queen and speaks the vow.

"Greeting your majesty, my name is Umi. The 15th Otonokizaka captain's daughter will vow to always protect this Kingdom even if I have to lose my own life."

The queen looks at her soldier and smile gently. "Thank you for all your hard work Umi. We are pleased to have you. Today we are proud to announce that you will be promoting to become a leader of the archery troops. Please rise and receive this badge as a mark of a General of Otonokizaka army."

Umi got up and taking the badge. She raises her head up and suddenly her eyes meet with the grayish princess's eyes, her childhood friend. Umi quickly bow down and back up to her position.

"Now you got the badge, please continue to work hard for our Kingdom." Queen said loudly as people applauded to congratulation.

"Yes…Your majesty."

"By the way…Umi. This is not an order or rather it's a request. I would like to ask you to become my daughter's personal guardian as well. Is that okay with your?" Minami Queen suddenly spoke up out of nowhere and makes Umi disbelieve her ears.

"Your majesty…Pardon my rudeness but what do you mean?"

"Well…I want you to become my daughter guardian. She is at the age of visiting another country so when she does that I want someone who I can trust to guarding her, protecting her from any harm. Of course the payment will be double. So will you up for it, Umi?

"I don't mind doing that for you, your majesty. I don't care about the payment either but which princess that I will be guarding? Is it princess Nozomi?"

"Nozomi is already taken care by Captain Eli…And Hanayo needs one more year older to be able to travel another country. So the only princess that you will be taken care of is Kotori. You two are childhood friend is that correct?"

Umi face got redder as she found out about her duty. She turns her head to where the princess belongs. The princess smiled to her warmly.

"I will be in your care, Umi-chan."

"Umi-chan…Umi-chan!" The princess shouted out loud makes Umi snap to reality.

"Wh..What is it your highness…"

"Mou…You have been spacing out. Did you ever listen to what I am saying?" Kotori making a pout face after notice that her guardian's mind is in another world.

"Sorry, your highness…I was just thinking about the past."

"Well…I guess being with me is boring that's why Umi-chan mind is thinking about something else."

Umi wanted to say that she was thinking about Kotori for the whole time but she choose to keep quiet to herself, after all she has been in love with this beautiful princess for a long time and never plan to speak out due to her duty and status.

"Ah no it's not like that your highness…I must be tired from practice."

"Oh…I see…I'm sorry for calling you out even though you are tired. I am always selfish aren't I?" Now the princess mood turned into sad emotion to knows that her guardian is tiring and need to rest.

"Your highness…please do not worry about such things. I am sorry for saying without thinking. I too, want to spend time with you as well…" Umi blushing hard after saying what is on her mind and it seem working because her princess face is lighten up.

"Oh really? I'm glad…But I guess you should go rest now Umi-chan…We can see each other here another time right? Perhaps, tomorrow…" Kotori close up between them and grab one of Umi's hand.

"Ah…yes tomorrow it is…your highness…but right now I will escort to your room. You need to rest too." Umi bow down to kiss on her princess's hand again and release it.

"Thank you as always…Umi-chan."

Umi smile at her princess and leading the grayish hair girl to the palace hall. As soon as they reach the hall, a loud voice can be heard.

"Where is the princess again this time!"

"Have you checked at her bedroom?"

"Anyone found her yet? Princess Kotori where are you!"

Umi and Kotori both smile to each other and they walk to the maids that looking for them.

"Ah! Your highness! Thank God we found you…" The twin tailed hair girl who is the head of the maid sighed as soon as she saw the princess.

"Ehehe sorry Nico-chan…I just wanted to relax at the garden a bit before going to bed."

"Mou…Your highness…You will get us all heart attack if you keep doing that…and you! Umi! I thought that it's your duty to looking out for her." Nico pointed her finger to Umi angrily.

"Ah…Yes I am sorry. I will be more careful next time." Umi said in apology tone.

"It's not Umi-chan fault, Nico-chan. I was the one who went there without telling anyone. Please don't scold her." The princess tries to protect her guardian after seeing her maid become angry toward Umi because of her own fault.

"Well...Well…What do we have here…" Everybody turned their head to the sound and saw two princesses coming toward them. Princess Nozomi and princess Hanayo alongside with Captain Eli that witnessed the scene.

"Nozomi onee-sama…" Kotori bowed her head to show respect to her sister.

"Your highness…" Umi, Nico, and other maids kneel down as well.

"Everybody stand up." Nozomi soft eyes lie on her sister and walk toward to Kotori.

"Kotori-chan, we were worried about you since we can't find you in your bed room. You don't know what time it is?" The emerald eyes princess gently scolds her sister in front of the people.

"I am sorry Nozomi one-sama…I know…I shouldn't act selfish but I wanted to relax a bit…" Kotori is being sad again and that makes Umi feel guilty because of her lack of duty to take care of the princess.

"Even so... Do you know that many people will get in trouble because of your selfishness? And do you know how our mother would feel if something happen to you?" Nozomi still keep lecturing her own sister and makes Kotori's face even more sadder.

"I am sorry…"

"A..Ah… umm.. Nozomi onee-sama…Kotori onee-sama is reflecting to her own action you shouldn't be too hard on her…" A shy princess speaks up as she saw how sad her sister is.

"Very well…I am just worry about your well being Kotori-chan. You are my precious sister so I don't want to see you get hurt or any harm…" Nozomi hugs Kotori tightly.

"Yes…Thank you and I am sorry to make your worry, Nozomi onee-sama. And thank you Hanayo-chan for always helping me." Kotori hugs her little sister as well. These three princesses are always close to each other no matter what time passed.

"Well then, Umi…I guess it didn't go well eh?" Eli walked to Umi side and tap her shoulder.

"Ah…well yea…I guess…"

"Hmp! I can't believe that someone like you is a Kotori princess's guardian." Nico is still glare furiously at Umi. After hearing that, Eli thought that she has enough with bad attitude of Nico so she has to speak up to defense her friend. After all, she was the one who told Umi to spend time with the princess at the first place.

"Nico! Stop that…how many times I have to tell you that Umi is…"

"Chosen by Minami Queen! I got it okay!? You don't have to tell me every god damn time." Nico look another way unsatisfying.

"Everyone please…no more fighting…Okay? Nico-chan I want to go to bed now…Can you please help me with the night dress?" Kotori made a request to her maid to stop the argument.

"Ah yes… it will be prepare in your bedroom right away, your highness." Nico walks out as soon as she heard the order.

"Umi-chan…please escorts me and Hanayo to our bedrooms…" Kotori made another request to her guardian which imply quickly.

"Yes! Your highness…Follow me…"

After all the people are gone to their tasks, the only left is Nozomi princess and the Captain. Eli looks at her princess and whisper softly.

"Do you want to go to bed as well, your highness?"

"I guess I was a bit harsh to my sister, Ain't I?" The purple hair princess spoke out of nowhere.

"Of course not…your highness. You were worried about Kotori princess that's why you get angry."

"I guess you are right…Elichi…"

Her nickname came out from the princess's mouth. Eli dares to look at the princess eyes but soon avoid the contact.

"Y..Your highness…It's inappropriate to say my name like that."

"Why not? After all, this is what I have been calling you isn't it?" Nozomi close the gap between them and hold on to Eli's hand.

"B..but you promised…only when we are alone…"

Nozomi playfully smile and cupped her solider's face to look at her in the eyes.

"Well…I don't see anybody around. So…"

Eli is blushing madly as she knows her princess intention but she still have pride to do so.

"We can't…Your highness…If people find out…"

"Still being a stubborn person as always huh? But you know I am a stubborn too…This is why we are perfect for each other." After the princess finished, she moves her lips toward to her guardian's and kisses it softly. This is what they have been secretly doing for the past 4 months.

Eli's mind is blowing. Even though, they have been kiss for many times. Nozomi's lips still gives her fluttering feeling and always welcome. She unconsciously wraps her arms around the princess's waist, not too tight but not too loose to makes sure that her princess can feel the love that she wants to express. While the princess wraps her arms around the taller solder's neck deepen the kiss. After awhile, they have to broke the kiss because out of breathe.

"Even you told me that we can't do this. Your action is always say otherwise...Elichi." The purple hair princess opened her eyes and smile to her love.

"I…I am sorry…your highness…"

Nozomi put her finger on Eli's lips to seal her.

"When we are alone…Call me by my name…"

"But…"

"If you are not going to do that…then perhaps we should kiss one more time?" Nozomi always know how to make her Eli do what she wants and again this time, the captain has to gave up and do what her princess requested.

"Okay…Nozomi…Let me escort you to your room. It's getting cold… I don't want you to get sick."

"My…such a worrywart of you…Alright, then…lead the way."

They link hands to each other and head to the destination where Nozomi's room belong.

* * *

Hello... I'm back for more update. I planned to write this story around 10 chapters but not sure if I will be able to hehe. English is kinda hard for me and I need times to write the story or even translate some words that I want to express from my idea... Anyway, I hope you guys like my story and I will be looking for any feedback. You are welcome to help me fix the grammar as well. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3 : Cold

**Chapter 3 : Cold**

Yesterday was another bad day for Umi. She made her princess get scolded by Nozomi princess and furthermore, she could feel that Nico never trust Kotori to be in her care at all. Even though she has been chosen to be Kotori's guardian, the head maid is still being a hostile toward her with many reasons. But even more worst, after Umi escorted Hanayo princess to her room. Kotori hadn't try to spoke up or try to make any conversation with Umi at all. They were like walking side by side in silence until they reached to Kotori's room. The only word left from the princess's lips was a goodnight and then she got back in to her room without meeting with Umi's eyes. Umi sighed heavily after thinking too much. She shook her head then slapped her face couple times to make her forget what she was thinking.

"I should get up…"

Umi said to herself then get out of the bed like she normally do but when her feet reached the bedroom's floor, something is wrong. She could clearly feel that her body is getting heavier and her head is spinning. She thought that maybe it's because of stress and lack of sleep so she chose to ignore it and get dress up quickly.

After she finished everything she left her room and walk to the training ground. Today is another day that she has to train the new soldiers in the morning.

"General! Good morning." One of the soldiers greeting her when he sees Umi is arrived.

"Good morning, please continue training."

The archery general greeted back as she watched her new trained army in satisfaction. They are always come to the training ground in the morning before Umi. This is a reason why Otonokizaka armies are always strong.

"They will be a good army, don't you think?" A blonde hair captain walked behind Umi and sat beside her.

"Ah, good morning captain Eli. Yes, they are our future, I must say."

"You're right…anyway did you do some extra exercise or something? You are quite a bit sweaty, Umi." Eli asked a question after she noticed her friend's forehead is sweating madly.

"N..No…not really. In fact, I just got here …Maybe because it is hot today?"

"Hot? Umi…I can't even stand to take a bath because it is so cold today... Sometimes I wonder if you are really a normal human." Eli is making fun of how weird response of her friend.

"I am normal, Captain! oh crap…" Umi got up from her seat too quickly and suddenly her body just feels out of strength so she has to sit down again. Eli noticed something is wrong so she moves her hand to touch Umi's forehead.

"Umi…you are burning…Why didn't you tell me that you are sick? You should call it a day I will cover it up for you."

The blue hair girl moves her captain's hand away as she was heard.

"I am not sick, captain. It's just lack of sleep. I can still doing my job."

"Umi…You shouldn't force yourself…"

"I know what I am doing captain. Thank you for your concern." Umi cuts out of her captain worry and soon walked out to where her army is waiting. She isn't going to let this stupid cold getting in her way to doing her job properly not even her captain.

The army trained hard as usual but for Umi today is too hard. Her mind is determined to do the job but her body didn't help much. So all Umi can do is guiding her soldiers and gave instructions. She even feels that it's too difficult to lift up her own bow as well. But thanks to her stamina, she can manage to survive the morning training and left the training ground early than anyone by making an excuse that she was hungry and needed for breakfast. Eli saw everything and sighed in defeat on how stubborn Umi can be and that remind her a bit of herself in the past.

The general archer keeps walking toward to where she had to be. She has to meet with her princess in front of Kotori's room to guide the princess to the dining hall for breakfast. This is one of Umi's duties or should say that it is one of the Kotori's request. As soon as the blue hair girl reached the room, she knocked the door few times and kneels down.

"Your highness, I have come to your service. The breakfast has been prepared at the dining hall."

The door slowly opens and the person who came out is the most beautiful girl in the world for Umi. Kotori princess is already fully dress in her elegance white with green ribbons dress and slowly came out of the room.

"Thank you as always, Umi-chan…and good morning…"

"My pleasure…Please follow me." Umi stood up quickly and walked ahead of her princess. She makes a peek to her back to see her princess's face and thinking that everything is the same as usual, or so that is what Umi thought until she notice that the princess still hadn't start any conversation and keeps looking at the ground like last night. Umi knew that her princess is still upset about yesterday so she tried to come up with some conversations to lighten the mood.

"It sure is lovely weather today, isn't? Your highness" Umi felt like she messed up after she asked some random question to the princess.

Kotori nodded quietly and made a single response. "Mmh."

After hearing an unusual short response, Umi tried again. "Since the weather is nice, maybe your highness should head to the west garden after breakfast? I think that the flowers will be blooming today as well."

"Mmh…maybe" The grayish princess is still made another short response but Umi is not giving up.

"I…I don't have any plans today so if your highness would like…maybe I can accompany you while you are going to the garden?"

"You will?" Kotori's face lightens up a bit after hearing her guardian's invite.

"Yes…If that's not a bother to you…your highness"

Kotori giggled softly and walked up to Umi's side.

"You are never a bother to me. I would like to have you around, Umi-chan. I guess…today we will head to the west gate after breakfast?"

Umi is blushing but she is glad that her princess seems to be a bit happier now. "Yes, very well your highness…Let us go to the dining hall now. Shall we?"

"Alright" They continue walking side by side until they reached the dining hall.

After the breakfast, the princess and the guardian are heading to the west garden as they promised. Umi enjoyed watching her princess walking around and admire the flowers. She kept thinking to herself on how lucky she is to be able to witness this beautiful scene until she heard the princess is calling out her name.

"Umi-chan…You have been staring at me for awhile now. Is there something on your mind?" The princess asking an innocence question to her soldier and that makes Umi feels so ashamed of herself to be caught staring by the princess.

"Ah…No…Umm…I was just…watching you…Umm...I mean I should be on guard and always watching out for you to prevent any harm, your highness." Umi tried to make excuses as much as she could and the princess giggles softly on how cute of her soldier reactions.

"Thank you Umi-chan, I guess there could be something dangerous in this garden so you have to be on guard all the time right?"

"Ah...Yes…Your highness…"

"Anyway, why don't you come closer and help me pick up some flowers? I would like to give some to my mother and my sisters."

"But if you do that won't you get scold by Nozomi princess again? She was the one who grew these flowers after all." Umi remembered on how Nozomi princess is so fond to the flowers and she always feels sad if her flowers wilt all the time.

"Oh… I see…You're right…Maybe I shouldn't. I remembered now, after I picked up Anemone for you. Onee-sama got so angry on me and we didn't talk for few days." Kotori chuckled after recalling her past.

"Ah…It seems like it's my fault…I am deeply sorry…" Umi is now feeling guilty again and bow her head down.

"No…don't be…I'm glad though."

"How so?" The blue hair girl made a questioned look and then she started to feel dizzy again. This stupid cold is going to getting in her way.

"Because after I gave you those flowers…We became friends…And see? We are still together... I always cherish that moment in my heart…Thank you Umi-chan for always be there for me and became my friend."

After Kotori finished her sentences, Umi's mind is full of joy. Her princess is still cherishing their friendship no matter what time passed. Umi makes a small smile and when she is about to response, her head is spinning harder and not feeling well. She suddenly falls on to the ground quickly and breathing heavily. Umi feels like she's going to lose her conscious soon. She tried to fight with this unpleasant feeling since morning but at last she can't hold it any longer. The last thing she saw was her princess calling out her names and then everything went black.

"Ugg…My head…" The blue hair groaned after she regained her conscious.

"You finally awake…huh?" A sharp voice can be heard. Umi opened her eyes and she saw a red hair girl with purple eyes looking at her.

"Where am I?" Umi tried to get up but she got push down by the red hair girl.

"Don't get up yet. You need to rest…You are now at the soldier medic room. I can't believe it that you are still out of the bed after you have that high fever." The girl still keeps talking nonstop and grabs something to put on her forehead.

"Sorry, Maki…I will be careful next time."

Maki is the red hair girl's name, a medic soldier who got in the position in the army at the same year as Umi. Her stamina can't be compare with Umi or Eli but her intelligence is known as she expert in making healing herbs for curing many kind of disease. Even though she wanted to be a full combat soldier, but people always telling her that it will be best for her if she is a doctor instead. So right now, she became one of the main doctors for the army and the Kingdom.

"How is she, doctor?" The grayish hair princess coming toward to the bed and as soon as she found out that her guardian is awake.

"Well… She has high fever, your highness. I suggest her to rest and take some herbs that I will be giving to her. She should be fine in 1-2 days." Doctor Maki is giving a report to the princess after the she heard a question.

"So that means she has to stay in bed for couple days, is that correct?" Kotori asked again.

"Yes, that will be better. So Umi no more duty for you until you are recover. Understand?"

After hearing that she will be on bed for few days, Umi feel like she is useless for her princess so she speak up to show that she is fine and no need to stop her from doing her job.

"I am fine. I don't need to rest. I will get better in a few minutes…So would you excuse me and let me do my duty…"

Maki about to say something but the princess is quickly response faster than she is.

"Umi-chan, you will be in this room to recover so please do not force yourself to do anything and do whatever the doctor said…Okay?"

Umi made a protest again but this time louder. "Your highness, I am fine…please do not worry about me. I still can doing my own job. Tomorrow I will still going to your room and…"

Umi didn't get to finish her sentence until the princess interrupted.

"This is an order…You dare to disobey me, Umi?"

Umi looked up to meet the princess's eyes and she will never forget what she saw today. Her princess's face shows a sign of furious and furthermore the princess even called her name unlike her usual Umi-chan. Umi's mouth went dry and nodded quickly as she know that this is not the right time to say anything to displease Kotori anymore.

"As your wish…Your highness…"

"Good…now everyone please leave…I would like to talk with Umi-chan in private." As soon as the princess ordered everybody got up and left the room including the doctor Maki.

When there is no sign of anyone, Kotori moves herself to sit on the chair next to Umi's bed and gently grab Umi's hand.

"I'm sorry for being too harsh…I was so mad so I couldn't help it." Kotori spoke out softly after she finally calm down.

"No…Your highness, it was my fault that I was disobey you…From now on, I will follow every your orders and never do something like that again." Umi made an apology face as she speaks.

"No…It's not that Umi-chan…I am not mad about that. I was mad that you are trying to force yourself for the duty. You should take care of yourself more. It made me worry everytime I heard that you are over working yourself."

"But without duty…I will be nothing... your highness…I vowed to Minami Queen that I will be serving under this Kingdom and will protect this royalty even if I have to lose my own life."

Kotori made a sad smile after hearing Umi's speech so she tighten her grip with Umi's hand and whispering quietly."So all you are caring about is your duty huh? Umi-chan…"

Umi panicked after seeing her princess face become sad again so she too tighten the grip with princess's hand but not too much force then smile

"It's not just about my duty that I care about, your highness. I am also caring about you and will always make sure that you will be happy and safe no matter what it takes."

The grayish hair girl looked at Umi in wide eyes and Umi swore that she could see her princess blushed a little.

"Now you are being unfair…Umi-chan." Kotori beamed a smile to Umi and Umi knows that her princess is feeling better again.

"I'm sorry…" Umi smiles softly and closed her eyes.

"I guess I should let you rest today, I will tell doctor Maki to keep an eye on you and make sure you will be on bed." The golden eyes princess got up from the chair and releases her grip from Umi.

"Yes, your highness…"

"Also, I will ask Nico-chan to help you recover while you are resting. Will that be okay for you?"

As soon as Umi heard Nico name she shuddered in fear and wonder if she will be survive so she shook her head quickly.

"I will be fine your highness! I can take care of myself. No need to send the maid to me."

"Oh okay then if that's what you want Umi-chan…I guess I will see you in few days. See you later Umi-chan…please get well soon." Kotori walked to the door and bid her farewell to the guardian.

"Yes your highness…"

As soon as the door closed, Umi closed her eyes once more to rest as she was told. Today is indeed another troublesome day for the archer.

* * *

Hello, I am back for more chapter...the grammar is still error. I am sorry about that... I actually finished this for while now but I wait for someone to help me edit with the grammar...(he/she is still not finish it but I just can't help and post before he/she can finish lol, sorry about that.)


	4. Chapter 4 : Our little secret

**Chapter 4 : Our little secret**

Few days passed, Umi condition is getting better so Maki told Umi that she can go back to her usual works now. After being on bed for days, it made Umi feel like dying to get out and never go back like that again. Other than Eli who came to visit her regularly, she somehow got visited by the head maid Nico too. Although, Nico said that it was Kotori princess's order to check up on her but Umi could feel that the maid intention is for something else. She noticed the way of how the maid keeps looking at the doctor quiet often. But Umi chose to keep quiet about it because she doesn't want to make any more messed up between her and Nico.

"Finally! I don't need to come to check on you anymore. Thank God!" Said the maid after she heard the doctor reported.

"Yes…Thank you Nico-san…for always taking care of me." Umi got out of the bed and sit on the chair nearby.

"Hmmp! Whatever." As soon as the maid turned her head, the doctor seems to be annoyed of Nico's behavior toward her patience. She has been witnessed how Nico always complained all the time. So she spoke up a bit.

"As a maid, you are pretty rude don't you think?"

Nico turned her head to the doctor in wide eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said…you are rude…and if you don't want to take care of Umi you should have asked someone else to replace you. You are the head maid, didn't you?"

The twin tailed girl pointed her finger to the doctor face. "It's not like I can do that! It's the princess's order. I have to do it. What is it with you?"

"Why? I don't get it. I don't think Kotori princess will be angry as long as you can find someone else to replace you. Beside you could have told her that you have other duties to taken care of, right?" Maki is playing with her hair while looking at the other way.

Nico is getting mad, she moves closely to the doctor. Even the doctor is taller, she still keeps looking up and never back down.

"So what? You got a problem? I did what I have to. I don't want to bother other people for my own task, that's why I am here."

The doctor stared in to the red eyes maid and moved closer. "I don't have a problem, but you do. You have a problem with Umi here."

"Why would you say that? I don't have a problem with Umi at all. We are getting along just fine…Right Umi?" Nico turned her head and glared at Umi who sat in silence.

"Umm…Errr yeah…"

"See? I told you." Nico made a satisfy face and moved up a little closer to Maki's face.

"Whatever…Now that Umi is recovered…You all should get out of my office. I have a lot of works to do" Maki pushed the smaller girl away and turned back to her own desk.

Umi quickly stand up from her chair.

"Ah yes… thank you Maki …I will be leaving now."

When Umi walked to the door she waited for Nico but it seem that the maid is still keeps looking at the doctor. So Umi opened the door to make a bit sound and that makes the maid who suddenly heard the door opened has come to her sense. Nico walked to the door quickly without turning back. When Nico is outside, Umi glanced up at the doctor one more time. She could see that the doctor is still focusing on her works but there is something unusual about it and that is Maki's face become as red as her hair. Even Umi can tell that these two girls have feeling for each other but they are not so honest about it.

"Umi! You are coming or not?" A loud voice from maid can be heard.

"Ah yes…Nico-san." Umi closed the medic room's door and walk behind Nico.

After that Umi bid farewell to the maid because she feels like she has to get back to the training ground. She had left the practice duty to Eli for awhile and she felt guilty about it. So she wanted to get there as soon as possible.

"Didn't Captain Eli tell you? Today, practice is cancelled because Nozomi princess has an urgent matter with the captain."

One of the soldiers said after when Umi reached the training ground and sees no sign of practicing at all. Luckily, there were some soldiers left that still at the training ground doing the cleaning duty.

"Ah No… Do you know what kind of urgent matter it is?" Umi continue to ask her soldier.

"No, general...We didn't."

"Alright, thank you for your hard work. I will see you guys tomorrow. We will continue training in the morning."

Umi left the training ground and walk randomly in the palace. She kept thinking about the urgent business from Nozomi princess that her soldiers told her about and hope that it's not a big deal. But when she thinks carefully, Nozomi princess had called Eli for that matter and Eli had to cancel the training. It made Umi feels like there should be something important going on. After walking for awhile, her mind stop thinking as soon as she met with the same color eyes princess who walk toward to her direction along with the maids.

Umi kneels down as always while the princess is now standing right in front of the archer.

"Your highness…It's been awhile."

"Yes…Nico-chan told me that your fever is gone. I'm glad that you are well now."

Kotori bended down and moved her hand to touch on her soldier's cheek. Umi's face got heated from the touch but still can manage to grabbed Kotori's hand and kiss on the knuckle as for greeting.

"I am fine now, your highness…Thank you for your concern."

"I see…I was planning to head to the training ground because I believe that you would be there but then I found you here instead, so I guess that you want to take one more day to rest?" Kotori asked more question showing her concern to the guardian.

"No…Your highness, actually I was there before but my men told me that today the practice is cancelled because of Nozomi princess had an urgent matter with Captain Eli."

The bird name princess made a question look after hearing her guardian said. "Is that so? I wonder what's wrong…Nozomi onee-sama didn't mention anything before."

Umi got up from the ground and suggest the idea. "I see…Maybe I should find captain and ask for the detail?"

"After you saying that, it made me wonder too…Alright, I will go with you. Everyone please return to your task. I will be in Umi-chan's care now." Princess gave orders to her maid to leave them.

"Yes, your highness."

As soon as the maids are gone, Kotori smiled to Umi softly. "Shall we go?"

"Ah…okay your highness…"

Umi lead her princess again but this time without destination. They were just randomly searching for Eli in the big palace. It took them almost like hour and still sees no sign of Eli. Umi glanced at her princess and she can see how tired princess is. So she stopped walking and turn back to face her princess.

"Your highness, I think we should forget about finding Captain Eli…You look tired, maybe you should rest."

"You're right…look at how sweaty you are."

Kotori took out her personal handkerchief and wipe away her soldier's sweat on the forehead instead. After seeing that, Umi's mouth opened wide in disbelieves. Her princess is wiping sweats from her forehead. So she pushed Kotori's hand away softly and bows down repeatedly.

"Your highness! Please do not do something like this! It's improper…I am sorry for making your handkerchief dirty." Umi quickly grabbed the handkerchief from the grayish hair girl's hand afraid that her sweat will make Kotori's hand dirty.

"Umi-chan…Mou…Why did you have to say it like that? And beside your sweat is not dirty…Now please hand me back my handkerchief."

Umi shook her head rapidly and refuse to let go of the dirty handkerchief.

"No…your highness…this handkerchief is covered by my sweat…I would rather die than handing this back to you."

The princess giggled after hearing her soldier reason. She walked close to Umi and gently whisper to her ear.

"If you are not going to give it back then I guess you want to keep it huh? Then what should I get from you as a return?"

Umi's face is become more redder. She tried to think about something but it seems to be lost. She is weak against her own princess no matter what.

After a moment of silence, the princess started the conversation again.

"I guess you can't think of anything huh? Then how about you accompany me to the west garden this time without collapsing?" The grayish hair princess invited her guardian to spend time at the garden again. Umi think that sometimes her princess always has a plan to deal with her and know how to win. The archer sighed as a response before smiling gently.

"As you wish…"

They both reached the garden in no time. Normally, the garden is always quiet and peaceful but today something is different. When the archer and the princess about to open the gate, they heard someone talking inside. With unconsciously, they both hide behind the wall while Umi peeked inside to see who was there in the garden.

"Your highness…I don't think that this is a good idea." The first person that started the conversation is someone that Umi familiar with. It's the captain Eli that she and the princess had been looking for.

"Why not? I don't see a harm if you skipped out from practice once in awhile. Beside I heard that Umi-chan is getting better. So the training will be starting again tomorrow." The other person that response back to the captain is the purple hair princess with emerald eyes. Nozomi is now smiling while touches some flowers gently.

"I feel ashamed to leave my responsibility like that…I am supposed to be their leader. Furthermore, I lied to my soldiers that we have something important to deal with."

Eli turned her head away almost to the same direction as Umi and Kotori were hiding. Umi moved her head back to hide behind the wall and started to wonder why they were hiding in the first place.

The purple hair princess moved closer to the captain while lean her head on the Eli's strong shoulder. "I am sorry for calling you out even you have a job to do but…I just want to be with you and I missed you…"

Eli sighed in defeat and hold on to her princess's waist. "I too, want to see you…your highness…but you should know that we can't keep doing something like this forever. Once the time has come, you will have to marry with some princes as your duty. So I thought that it should be best if we forget everything and…"

Eli didn't get to finish her sentence, her mouth was seal by the emerald eyes princess's lips to make her quiet. Both Umi's and Kotori's eyes gone wide after they saw what happening. They quickly hide again and this time Kotori's hand grabbed on to Umi's shoulder tightly.

"Y..Your highness…" Eli started to speak after the kiss was end.

"How cruel of you…to tell me to forget about you…forget about us…forget about our love…" Even in a small voice, Eli could tell that her princess is now trembling in her arms.

"I...I'm sorry…but I have to tell you the truth… You are the most beautiful girl in this Kingdom and you are our princess. I know that you are always rejected many princes marry proposal because of my sake. But even if you do that, we still can't be together because of our difference…"

Nozomi eyes became angry at her lover's words. She holds on to her Eli tightly and refuses to let go. "I don't need to hear those words from you. Don't you know that everytime you remind me of that, it will always make both of us suffer? My only wish is to be with you and always having you by my side. I don't care about any other princes as long as I have you. Don't you understand?"

"Your highness…I…"

"No, Elichi you will not argue with me…not this time. I am your princess and also your lover. How many times did I have to tell you to call my name when we are alone? How many times that I have to be the one who's waiting for you? How many times that I have to tell you that our difference does not matter?"

The blonde hair girl looked at her lover with sad eyes. She was about to speak up again but got interrupted by her own princess.

"Unless…I guess it's just me who has this feeling. After all, I was the one who started everything."

The princess let go of her soldier and walk away from her soldier. Umi noticed that the eldest princess is heading to their way so she quickly got up and carry Kotori in bridal style, running away from the scene. Kotori in the other hand was too surprise to say anything so she snaked her arm around her guardian's neck in quietly.

The purple hair princess has moved to the gate and about to open it but suddenly a pair of arms wrapping around her body from behind preventing her to leave the place.

"E..Elichi" Princess yelped out of surprise while the soldier tightens the grip on her princess.

"I am sorry Nozomi for being an idiot. Please don't say that it's one sided feeling. I too, have always been in love with you since the first time I met you." Eli speaks out firmly without failed. She wants to show how much love she has for her princess even though she knows it's wrong.

"I know…Your action is always telling me the truth." Nozomi smiled a bit after hearing her soldier's confession. She holds to her lover's arms and turned her head to the side to meet with the blonde's.

"Then I should be more honest about my feeling…After all, I can't bear to know that I am the one who made you suffer the most…I love you Nozomi, and I will always will." Eli closed her eyes and moved her face close to the princess's then kisses on Nozomi's lips passionately.

"I love you too…My Elichi…"

After running away for awhile, Umi suddenly realized that she has been carrying her princess in her arms so she stopped running then put her princess down to the ground and bow her head to apologize couples times to her princess because of her action again.

"Your highness! I am so sorry! It was rude of me to carry you out like that without permission…I…!"

Kotori interrupted her guardian by putting her finger on Umi's lips.

"It's okay Umi-chan…In fact, you saved us. If you didn't carry me out there, onee-sama might see us and we will get in trouble."

Umi sweated dropped as her princess mentioned about Nozomi princess. She can't believe that her captain would skip from the practice because of the princess and even more they seem to have forbidden relationship too. After realized that, Umi looking at Kotori's face and she saw how worry of Kotori is. She wondered what Kotori will do when she found out about this secret relationship between her sister and the soldier but when Umi is about to speak up, Kotori is faster than she is.

"Umi-chan…please keeps what we saw today as a secret okay…?" The grayish hair princess made pleading eyes to her soldier while holding into her arm.

"Ah…yes of course, your highness. I would never say a word to anyone about this. I promise you." Umi made a vow to her princess.

"Thank you Umi-chan. This will be our little secret…alright?"

Umi nodded her head again while blushing to hear that she and princess have a secret to keep between them and that makes Umi feel so special. "Yes…your highness…"

Later that, Kotori left for study. Umi bid her farewell to her princess one last time before going for the patrol around the palace. She moved her hand inside her pocket and take out the handkerchief that Kotori had gave her. Umi smiled while hold on to the handkerchief tightly. She was happy to be able to share a secret with her princess and even more she got this handkerchief as a present. Today is indeed another good memory for the archer girl.

* * *

Hello, I am back for more chapter...and I added a bit of MakixNico too...I hope you guys like my story...so far I have been drafting the story and I think I can manage to make it to 10 chapters lol. I am looking for any review or someone who could help me with the grammar as well...I know my grammar is very bad and I want to improve the story. Anyway, Happy new year!


	5. Chapter 5 : A rare visit

**Chapter 5 : A rare visit**

Today as usual, Umi trained alongside with Eli and their men. The sun is bright out and it seems to be another nice weather. Even though, it started to have a chilling wind as a sign of getting close to winter season. While training with Eli, Umi can't help but remembered about when she witnessed Eli and Nozomi princess's incident but she made a promised with her princess that she will not say a word so she kept it in and tried to act normal as much as she could.

"Okay, that's all for today. Everyone please return to your position and take turn to patrol the palace." Eli gave her soldiers one last order before they all left.

"You guys are training hard as always." The sharp voice came from behind Eli and Umi. They both turned their head to meet with the purple eyes doctor.

"Hello Maki, it's rare to see you here. In fact, I can't believe that you can find the way to come here without getting lost." Eli started teasing with Maki while Umi pay attention to cleaning her bow instead.

"Hey! I used to train here too? Remember? Although that was 3 years ago…Anyway, I heard that today we will have princes come to visit from the neighbor Kingdom. Have you guys heard of it?"

Eli raised her eyebrow with curious, they didn't hear anything from anyone at all. "Really? What princes and why did nobody telling us? Isn't it our job to meet the princes first and guarding them to the palace?"

Maki is playing with her hair and turns to another way. "Like I know, all I know is that the maids were busy to preparing food and the guests' rooms."

"Because the Queen has already sending someone else to pick the princes up. That's why they don't need you guys anymore." The head maid suddenly showed up to the scene while making a tiring face.

"Ah hello…Nico-san." Umi greet to the maid. Even though she felt like she shouldn't but she just did anyway.

"Well, hello…anyway I heard that the princes are very handsome. I bet they are coming here for a purpose." Nico made a grin face while Maki look at her with annoyed face.

"What purpose?" Umi asked up and stop in her task while Eli look at the maid seriously.

"They are princes…of course they are coming for the marriage proposal with our princesses."

"Don't listen to her, she is full of lies." Maki interrupted but the head maid still keep on going.

"Why would I lie? I am the closest maid to Kotori princess. Of course I would always know what's happening." Nico said proudly.

Umi and Eli both went in silence after hearing the maid. Maki noticed something was off so she dragged the maid out of the scene right away.

"You! You are coming with me."

"Hey wait! Where are you taking me? I haven't done talking yet." Nico made a protest and try to release herself from the doctor's grip but it seem futile.

"You are annoying…I don't know why you came in the first place."

"What did you say? I just gave them the information. They should be grateful!"

"I don't care. You are just getting in their way of work. Anyway, you should head back to work as well and so do I."

"Fine! Just let go of me. You have been holding to my arm for awhile and it is hurting me." Nico gave up while pointing to her wrist that has been hold by Maki. When the doctor saw where her hand was she quickly released the grip and turns to the other side.

"It's not like I want to touch you or anything!" The red hair doctor said it first.

"S..Same here! I am not happy that you were holding to my arm, you idiot!"

The doctor is getting annoyed so she started to walk to where her office belongs before shouted out one last time. "YEAH! Me too! Good bye!"

After the maid saw no sign of the doctor anymore, she stood there quite a bit and mutters out so quietly as if she thought that someone could hear her.

"Idiot…"

Nico slowly rubbed the place she was touched by Maki softly. She smiled before turned to another side getting ready for the visit.

Umi didn't know how and why, she is right now standing in front of her princess's room. She can't even remember how come she got here at the first place. She stared at the door for awhile and thinks that if it's alright for her to be visiting the princess at this time or even if the princess is still in the room. Umi sighed and think that maybe she should leave but when she is about to do that. The door suddenly opens, revealed the grayish hair princess in fully elegance dress coming from behind.

"Umi-chan? I didn't know that you were here." Princess greets her soldier.

"Ah, I just got here your highness…I heard that today you have a visit…"

Umi stared on to the ground not dare to looking at the princess's eyes.

"Yes... In fact, we just got a short notice from Kira Kingdom that they would like to visit our Kingdom…So today I have to be prepare and welcome them. I'm sorry that I can't spend time with you today Umi-chan…" Kotori spoke out softly while Umi bowing down notice that her princess felt guilty about it.

"No, please do not worry about it but shouldn't I be there with you too as well, your highness? After all…I am your guardian."

Umi made an excuse to be close to her princess. Of course, she wanted to protect the princess from any harm but Umi's true intention is she wanted to see the princes and wanted to know if what Nico said was true.

The princess smiled then nodded in agreement. "You're right Umi-chan. I guess you could come with me. It will be boring to dead if I am there alone."

After hearing the approval, Umi walked behind her princess to the guest's hall quietly.

"I hope that it will be just a regular visiting…" Umi thought to herself.

When Kotori and Umi reached the guests hall, they could see that there was already some people there waiting. The queen sat in the middle throne while Nozomi is on the right side with Hanayo next to her. Umi nodded her head to her captain who standing behind to the Nozomi princess's chair.

"Kotori, we were waiting…come sit beside me. We don't' want our guests to wait long." The queen told her child to sit and Kotori obeys. Umi walked to her captain's side and whisper quietly.

"So…I guess you are curious…"

Eli chuckled then tab on Umi's shoulder. "You too, huh?"

"THE PRINCES HAVE ARRIVED!" After the announcement, the door is open to reveal two figures walking straight to the queen.

The first prince who got in has a beautiful pair of green eyes with short brown hair. The prince doesn't look so tall but he has a charming face along with his white elegance suit full of accessories. Umi can see the maids have been secretly admired the prince as soon as they saw him. The next prince who came in is a bit shorter and looks younger. He has short orange hair with pure yellow eyes. Umi looks at the prince's face carefully and can't help but think that this prince looks a bit similar to a cat.

"Greeting your majesty, it's been an honor to get welcomed by the Queen herself. My name is Tsubasa, an elder prince from Kira Kingdom and this is my brother Rin. We came here to make a friendship contract with your Kingdom." The princes bow down to show respect to the queen.

The queen nodded her head and introduces back. "Greeting, princes from Kira Kingdom… My name is Minami the Queen of Otonokizaka Kingdom. These three children are my daughters, Nozomi, Kotori, and Hanayo. We are pleased to have you here and glad that you would like to make friendship contract with us." After the princesses heard their names from her mother, they all standing and bow to the princes to show manner while the princes do the same.

"The pleasure is ours, your majesty." Tsubasa smiled as he gave the contract paper to one of the soldier that stands nearby. The soldier took the contract document to the queen for review. Meanwhile, Umi keeps pay attention to her princess. She wanted to see if Kotori also admired the prince's charming looks but due to standing at the back she can't clearly see Kotori's face.

"I have read the document and I agree to make a contract. I will also approve to make a trading with your Kingdom as well." The queen folded the contract then hand back to her soldier.

"We are very grateful for your kindness, your majesty. In return I have brought some jewels from my homeland as a gift for you." The prince bows down once again while his men came in with a lot of chests full of jewels to show his gratitude.

"We are also grateful for your offer, prince Tsubasa. Anyway, I think that you and your comrade must be tired and hungry from travelling, how about we have some dinner then rest? We can continue on the detail matter by tomorrow." The queen invited the Kira Kingdom's princes to stay and that made Umi's mind worried more. The princes are indeed charming especially for the prince Tsubasa. The archer started to feel nervous. What if what Nico said was true? Could this possibly be a set up for a prince and princess marriage? Umi had so many negative thoughts until she come to her sense when she heard Eli calling her name.

"Umi, they are leaving, we should be going too."

"Ah…Yes, let's go."

The soldiers are walking behind the royalties, the blue hair girl look at where Kotori belongs then she saw the princesses laughing and smiling with the princes all the time. Umi's turned her head to avoid seeing the sight. Until, she noticed a girl who walks behind her quietly. The girl has medium long orange hair and dressed in orange color maid clothes when she opened her eyes they were bright blue like a sky. Umi didn't remember that they have this girl as a maid in this palace. She thought to herself that maybe Nico has recruited for more maids without her notice. While she was in her thought she felt a stare at her back so she turned back to meet with the person.

"Hello." The orange hair girl smiled to Umi while greeting.

Umi replied back shyly with awkward smile. "H..Hello..."

"My name is Honoka, I am a personal maid of Tsubasa prince from Kira Kingdom. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too…My name is Umi. I am the general of the archery Otonokizaka Kingdom army and also Kotori princess's personal guardian."

"I heard about you. You are very famous for the archery skilled. Everybody has been talking about you." The orange hair maid added up after Umi's introduction.

"R..Really…I don't think so…" Umi shyly scratched her cheek.

"Yes! And I am glad that I have an opportunity to meet you in a person including Captain Eli as well." Honoka mentioned Eli name as she saw the captain looking at her when she talked to Umi.

"I see…So you told me that you are Tsubasa prince's personal maid? I assume that you know him very well?" Umi started the question with curiosity.

Honoka blushed a bit while watching her prince at the front. "Yes…I have been serving him for 10 years now."

"T..Ten years? Wow…that's a lot. Wait…how old are you?"

"I am sixteen and you?" Honoka answered right away without pausing.

"Me too…That means you were working under him since you were six?" Umi asked another question again.

"Yes…but please let us stop talking about me. We are almost reaching the dining hall aren't we?"

Umi turned her head to the front and Honoka was right. They are almost at the destination so they should stop talking or else it would be rude manners to do so.

When the royalties went in the dining hall, all of the maids and soldiers stopped waiting for new orders.

"Everyone follow me and continue to your task. Leave them for the privacy." The queen giving out the final order and Umi knows that mean for her too to leave as well. When Umi and other servants about to heading out. The prince standing up and bows in front of the queen and princesses.

"Your majesty, before you leave…I would like to make a request hopefully you can grant us."

The queen and the princesses are surprised on the prince action but still stay calm. "What is it, prince Tsubasa?"  
"I would like to ask if we can have some personal servants around. Is that okay?" Tsubasa still bowing down to the queen with determined.

"Are you worried about something? Perhaps doubting on our actions?" Queen asked the prince as she thought that the prince might feel insecure.

"No…not at all your majestic, but we left from our homeland and everything looks so strange to us. Of course your palace is peaceful but I would like to feel something familiar around with me. That's why I would like to have some people from my homeland around even just one person would be enough."

"Then who is it that you wanted them here." Nozomi princess asked a question this time.

"I would like to have my personal maid to serve near me. She is standing right next to one of your blue hair soldier. Will that be alright with you?"

All the servants who witnessed the scene are whispering and looking at the orange hair girl. Umi was also looking at Honoka for a few minutes then she noticed that Honoka's face is looking down on to the ground never looking back up after hearing the prince's request.

"Very well then please do as you like. We don't want you to feel uncomfortable when you are staying here. Nozomi…I leave the princes in your care." Minami queen approved the prince's request and began to ask for a favor as well. "However, it would be fair to us if my daughters can also have their personal servants around as well."

The prince made a small smile after hearing the queen's request. "Of course your majesty... Even with the whole army here I wouldn't mind."

"Alright, now Eli and Umi please stay here and serve your princesses."

After hearing queen orders, the two soldiers kneeled down until the queen was gone with all the maids and soldiers.

The captain and the general walked into the dining hall along with the Kira kingdom maid that walked behind them. As soon as the door closed the brown hair prince started the conversation.

"The queen is worry about the princesses it seem."

Nozomi replied back to the prince quickly. "Yes, we are her daughters after all and I am surprised that nobody knows that the princes have been lying the whole time…prince Tsubasa …"

The prince flinched but still act like nothing going on. "I don't get what you are trying to say princess."

The purple hair princess smiled as she close the gap between her and the prince then whispering to his ears.

"You can fool others but you can't fool me…I can tell when I saw you at the first glance but if you have a reason for it I will not say anything. In return, I hope that there will be no marriage proposal to anyone of us?"

Eli could see how close her princess with the prince but she can't hear what they were talking about so she tighten her grip in patience and bit her own lips pretend that she didn't see anything. She knows that she can't let her emotion overcome her duty now.

Tsubasa laughed out loud as he could then claps his hands few times, made all of the people looking at him. After his laugh died down, he drink some water then sits on the prepared chair. "Yes, there will be no marriage proposal. Me and my brother came here just for the contract and seeking for the alliance. That's all about."

After hearing that, Umi sighed in relieve. She looked at Kotori princess and suddenly their eyes met by accident. Umi turned to another way try to hide her own blush.

After the dinner, the princes and princesses are heading to their own rooms. Eli was in charge to guide the princes to the guest' rooms while Umi leading the princesses.

When the captain brought the princes and maid to their rooms, she bowed down then left without saying a word. Tsubasa can't help but noted that this soldier's behavior toward him is somehow not quite good but the prince chose to ignore it and bid farewell to his brother.

"Goodnight Rin. I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay nyan…" Rin walked into his room then shut the door right away. Today must be tiring for Rin after all this is the first time that Rin visit to another Kingdom. The elder brother also noticed how his brother being quiet all the time unlike his usual style. Tsubasa smiled as he walks into the prepared room quietly.

"What are you doing?" The prince asked when he saw a familiar figure still standing at the closed door.

"….." The orange hair maid still standing in silence and seems like she is not going to move an inch.

"I see…I get it now. Maybe you are upset? Perhaps about what I did at the dining hall?" The prince asked again while taking off some accessories from his clothes.

"No…your highness…It's just..." Honoka grabbed on to her maid skirt afraid to let go.  
Tsubasa moved his body closer to his maid then force her face to lift up looking at him in the eyes.

"Just what?"

"I…I heard the princess…When she was whispering to you…It's like she knew that you are…"

"Yes…she knew but she promised that she will not say a word as long as I didn't make any marriage proposal."

"I…I see…but the princesses… they are all beautiful as we heard aren't they." Honoka still keeps talking out what is on her mind.

"Yes, they are." Tsubasa agreed to what Honoka said. The princesses are all have their charm point and it's hard for him to look away as well.

Honoka's face became sadder as she heard the agreement. She turned her back from the prince and gets some night clothes that she had been prepared for him.

"I think it's time for your highness to rest. I will leave the clothes here and will be going."

As soon as she put the clothes on the bed, a pair of arms holding her waist from behind made the maid gasps in surprise.

"Your highness! We can't…" Honoka tried to release herself from the prince's grasp as she knows what he will do next.

The prince still hold on to the maid but this time stronger as he kisses on her cheek gently and gain the small whimper came from the Honoka's lips.

"Now I know what you are worried about…There is no need for you to be worry about such things. Indeed, the princesses they are all beautiful but you should know who it is that my heart belongs to for the past 10 years… Isn't that right? Honoka…"

When Honoka heard her name from the prince's lips she stopped struggle while trying to contain her blushing. "Your highness…I…"

"Shh…don't say anything anymore. I know you as you know me...I know you have doubt but I hope that you still trusted in me like you always do?"

"Yes, I always trusted in you, your highness…but sometimes I just can't help but think that why did you choose…" The orange hair maid about to say something that's always on her mind but the prince isn't going to let her finish them. Tsubasa moved his lips near to the nape of the maid's pure white neck for several kisses.

"No more words Honoka, my head is already feel heavy from the meeting with Otonokizaka royalty… so I hope that tonight, you will help me relieve from the stress like you always do?"

Honoka's sentences died down from the prince's previous action. She nodded her head then turned back to meet with her prince's eyes when Tsubasa can sees the maid's face clearly, he smiled widely then moved forward to plant a soft kiss on his maid's lips. Honoka closed her eyes welcoming the prince's kiss without deny.

"Also…it would be nice if you can help me out of this suit, Honoka. My chest is starting to get hurt with all the binding."

Honoka opened her eyes, nodding her head again while her hands started roaming around to remove the prince's clothes as Tsubasa commanded. Tonight will be another usual night for them even though this place is not their homeland.

* * *

Hello! guys I am back and I am glad that I got a lot of positive reviews so far xD This time I added TsubaxHonk in this chapter I hope you like it and leave a review if you like. Anyway I will be back for more update soon (I hope lol)


	6. Chapter 6 : Worry

**Chapter 6 : Worry**

It's five in the morning and Umi still wide awake. In fact, she didn't even sleep at all. The whole princes visit made her feel a lot of stress even though she knew that there will be no marriage proposal but her mind is still feel uneasy. She can't help but think that what if her princess falls in love with the charming prince. Will they be getting married and will Kotori move out from this place to live with the prince. If her thoughts became true she will not be able to see Kotori again? The more Umi is thinking the more she's frustrating until Umi thought that she had enough. So she got out of her bed to clear her mind.

Umi's feet have moving her to the training ground. It seems like a habit for the archer when she has some worries. She would always come here then practice shooting the arrows for hours to make her forget about the thoughts. Today too is another day that she will be doing it again.

Long time passed and Umi didn't know how many arrows she has been shooting but if someone was there, they could see that all the entire shooting targets are completely ruined by hundreds of arrows. Umi just stopped when she feel her entire arms became numb. She didn't even know how long she has been here until there were soldiers coming in to get ready for the daily practice. They were all surprised to see their general was there before them but none of them dare to ask why. When Umi noticed that it's time for the morning practice she wiped away her sweat then walk toward to the soldiers.

"Alright, let us start for the practice." Umi announced it out like normal. Everything was fine until one of the soldiers pointed to her hands in wide eyes.

"General, your hands are bleeding!"

Umi looked at her hands as she heard her solider. Indeed, her hands are completely soaked with her own blood. She didn't even notice the pain until she saw the hands now.

"Ah…You're right."

"General, please leave the training to us and go to the medic room. We can take care of the rest."

Umi was about to protest until she saw Eli walking from behind looking at Umi with stern face.

"How many times I told you not to do this again?" Eli sighed.

"I am sorry…" That's all Umi can say.

"Forget that, Umi… you will be heading to the medic room and that's the order."

Umi's mouth shut immediately as she knew that she shouldn't disobey Captain Eli's order, not when the captain made that scary face.

"Ah…yes…"

Umi walked out from the training ground then head to the medic room as she was told. When she opened the door she found the red hair doctor who was sitting at her own desk. When the doctor noticed Umi presence, she came to Umi to exanimation then she found the archer's injured hands but she did not ask anything as if it's like something that always happen all the time. After the doctor finished treating the wounds she told Umi to be careful next time and Umi thanked to the doctor then heading to the medic room's door.

When the archer opened the door, a short twin tailed maid was standing there in front of the door. Both Nico and Umi screamed in surprise out loud, made all the people in the medic room look them including Maki.

"You…you scared me Umi!"

"W..What…I should say the same to you…Nico-san." Umi thought that she was going to have a heart attack.

"What? You were saying that it's my fault? It was you who just came out of nowhere!" Nico pointed her finger to Umi's face angrily.

"I didn't see you so I wouldn't know that you were there." Umi replied the truth.

"Are you mocking me? You are trying to tell me that I am short?"

"I was just telling the truth, Nico-san. I didn't mean it in that way. Why do you always have negative thoughts about me all the time? Did I do something to you or what?"

"Wow…now you are talking back to me. Umi, I know that no one taught you about the manners but I didn't know that you would be this rude. I expected you to be more humble since you are Kotori princess's guardian."

"Nico-san, please…you are being unreasonable." Umi started to get annoyed. What is it with this maid and why did she always purposely picking a fight with her all the time.

"I can't believe it…How could you get this important job when you can't even do it properly? Look at that, your hands are all wounded. How can you protect our princess when you can't even protect yourself? I bet that even Kotori princess is also disappointed in you too." Nico is still keep complaining about Umi and her duty. Normally, Umi would always ignore it and pay no mind to what the twin tailed girl said but today she had heard enough so her mind snapped.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU? I HAD ENOUGH! NICO-SAN! All you did was complaining and complaining. Why don't you just report all that to Kotori princess instead of wasting time with me? I know I am not the one that you wanted to be here but could you at least leave me alone? I am tired of hearing the same words over and over again from you." Umi's eyes are staring back at Nico's eyes in furious. The maid was too stunned to say anything back instead she moved her body back to the wall in wide eyes.

"Keep quiet down you two! There are patients that need to rest here." Maki came out and scolded both of them when she heard enough.

Umi got her conscious back, she looked around and know that she had make quiet a scene. She looked back at the maid who still didn't move at all. The soldier sighed then apologizes softly before leaving the place.

"I'm sorry…Nico-san. I don't know what is wrong with me…I will be going now. Goodbye."

Umi walk away without looking back. After Umi was gone, Maki looked at Nico then move closely to the maid.

"Well…I guess you got what you deserved." The doctor made a comment while Nico is still standing at the same position.

"Hey…are you going to stand here all day or what?" Maki asked a question after seeing no response like usual.

No response comes out from the maid. Maki thought that she was wasting her time enough so she try again one last time.

"If you are not going to say anything then I will be heading back, have fun standing." When the red hair girl finished her talking, the maid's knees suddenly falls down to the ground made the doctor surprised and hurry move by Nico's side.

"Hey! What…what's the matter! Are you sick?"

"Th…That was scary…" The twin tailed girl suddenly spoke up after being silence for awhile.

The doctor tried her best to hold her laugh and help carry the maid to get up from the ground.

"Ah…I see. I guess you never expect Umi to do something like that huh?"

Nico's face was blank. It's like she didn't know what to think or what to say anymore. Maki can't help but feel sympathy for the girl so she went back in her office and came back to Nico with a glass of water in her hand.

"Here, drink this."

"T..Thank you." Nico thanked to the doctor and take the glass from Maki's hand.

"You're welcome" Maki crossed her arms as she watched Nico carefully drink the water. When Nico finished, the twin tailed girl was about to wipe her own mouth but the doctor is faster than her. Maki walked close to the smaller girl then use her white sleeve gently wipe the strain of water from Nico's chin to her lips. The maid got stunned and blushed madly while it seem that doctor is still doing it.

"W…wait…don't…" The maid tried to push away Maki's sleeve that's still on her face.

"What?" The doctor makes a questioned face.

"Y…Your…sleeve…I mean…Don't touch me!" Nico push Maki away again but this time more force.

"What is it with you? And I was trying to be nice." The red hair girl takes her hand back in anger. She was trying to be nice to the girl for once but Nico made it feel like it's not welcoming at all.

"Who said that I want to be friends with you? Not in a million years!" Nico turned her head away like she was mad but the truth is she tried to hide her blush from the doctor's touches.

"Tsk…What a pain. Whatever, I don't have time for this. I will be going back now. Later." Maki got back to her office without looking back to the twin tailed girl. The loud bang from the door can be heard, Nico know that the doctor has already gone in the room. She turned her head back to where the doctor went in then whisper softly.

"Your sleeve will get dirty…"

Again, this time Nico can't be honest with her feeling. She tried to change this bad habit of her so many times but it seems like everytime she tried, it will go another way around. The maid moves her hand to touch where she was touched once again then walk away from that place quietly.

Umi just keep on walking, she didn't know where she should be head to. In fact, she didn't even pay attention to anything at all. All she knows that she had to keep on walking until she can finally calm down. When her feet started to feel sore she stopped then looked around her. The archer eyes widen as soon as she found out where she is. All of the places in this big palace, she is now standing in front of the west garden's gate. The place where she and Kotori first met when they were kids.

"What a joke…" Umi talked to herself. Even though her mind paid no attention to where she is going but her instinct made her body to come to the place that full of the special memories with the princess. Umi can't help but feel pathetic about herself. She was about to move away from the garden until she saw the familiar girl that standing about inches away on her left side.

"So you were here..." The grayish hair princess speaks as her eyes met with the general archer.

"Y…Your highness...Why are you here? Wait…and alone too? Where are the maids?" Umi kneel down to the ground quickly and asked couples of questions to the princess.

"I told the maids that I need to do something privately…" The princess replied one of the questions.

"Oh…I see…Then I guess I should be leaving." The blue hair archer was about to leave again but Kotori tugged on Umi's shoulder softly to prevent it.

"No…Well…actually I was looking for you, Umi-chan…" Kotori speak up after stopped Umi from going.

"Why…your highness….You need me for something matter?" Umi noticed the touch on her shoulder but refuse to meet with the princess's eyes.

"Ah…Actually…I was wondering if you were busy…You see…You didn't come to see me in the morning." Kotori replied in small voice.

After hearing that, Umi feel far worst. She forgot about the princess's daily request after the medic room incident. Umi can't help but feel so ashamed. How could she forget something so important? The archer quickly bows down as low as she could to the princess in shame.

"Your highness, I am deeply sorry for what I did... I again neglect my duty for you…and this is unforgiveable crime…I have been thinking that maybe your highness should reconsider for another person to fulfill this important duty instead of this unworthy servant like me…I will appear in front of Minami queen and request someone else to replace my place right away!"

Umi was about to walk away but stopped by the princess's hand again but this time she hold on to her tight. Umi winced in pain after the contact. Her wounds on the hands have been treated but not yet heal, so she could still feel the pain even from the small touch. Kotori noticed the sharp cried from the soldier, she looked down and found bandage on her guard's hand so she released it as quickly as she could.

"Sorry Umi-chan! I just wanted to stop you…I didn't know that you were injured."

The princess quickly apologized to her friend knowing that she had hurt the archer.

"No…, please do not worry about it. This is nothing comparing to what I done to your highness. In fact…I think that I deserved it."

Kotori looked at the archer in wide eyes but didn't say anything. Umi too went quiet after her sentences. She was waiting for the princess to get mad or even some punishment for her wrong doing but nothing is coming out from the grayish hair girl's lips at all not until Kotori moves to the front of Umi but this time closer than before.

"Let me see your hands, Umi-chan."

Umi backed away after hearing her princess's request. "B…but it's dirty…your highness and beside I need to go appear in front of the queen…"

"Your hands…" The princess said again stronger.

Umi looked up to meet with Kotori's eyes. The princess eyes were so determined and show no sign to give up easily so it's Umi who has to be the one to gave up and let her princess do what she wanted. "…..Yes, your highness."

Kotori took Umi's hand then scanned her soldier's hand carefully and suddenly pull out the bandage. Umi was shocked and tried to pull her hand away, afraid that the princess hands will get dirty from her blood but Kotori seem to know Umi's habit well. She tightens the grip on her guard's wrist not letting go.

"The bandage is too loose… We need to change you to a new one."

"Then I will be going to medic room again and ask Maki to redo it." Umi replied instant.

"No, Umi-chan…let me help you." Kotori take out her small piece of white cloth then applied on Umi's hand gently.

"Your highness…that cloth…"

Kotori smiled like she knew what Umi was about to say. "Don't worry, Umi-chan. This cloth I made it by myself when I was sewing. It maybe not a good bandage but it could help to protect your wounds."

"No, your highness…I don't think I can thank you enough for your kindness…In fact, I don't think I would have a right to…"

Kotori shakes her head with sad smile. "Please, do not say something like that and beside I need to focus so be a good girl and stay still?"

"Umi gave up then went to silence mode as her princess's request. Ah…Yes…Your highness…"

When Kotori finished, she released Umi's hand softly from her own hands.

"There…All done"

Umi take back her hand to her side then bow down to her princess to show gratitude.

"Thank you very much, your highness"

"You're welcome Umi-chan but in return…please tell me what happen to your hands."

"It was just an accident from the practice, your highness…nothing more" Umi replied in immediately

"Would you mind tell me more about the detail?" It seems like the princess still not convincing from Umi's answer so she asked again.

"It's just…I was too focusing on practice with my bow…I guess I was using too much force too…That's why…" Umi scratched her chin out of habit.

"I didn't hear that we will have any war soon so why are you being too hard on yourself?"

"It should be best if we prepared, is it not?"

Kotori sighed on how stubborn her guard can be while Umi noticed that the princess mood is changing. Kotori didn't smile again after treating the archer. Umi's mind somehow separate in two. She wanted to hide her pathetic self from the princess but at the same time she also wanted to be by princess's side and spend time with Kotori as much as she could.

While she was still on her thoughts, a small voice escapes from the grayish hair girl that brought Umi to pay attention to her princess once more.

"At this rate, your body isn't going to make it and you will get sick again. What will happen if the General of our Army is sick at the moment when they need you?"

"We still have Captain Eli to command."

Kotori shook her head. "Captain Eli is indeed a leader of army…but when it comes to archery troops, they need you."

"We have so many good men in our army, your highness. Even without me…they are still strong and could have someone else to replace me in no time."

"No…I didn't mean it like that…What I was trying to say is…"

A pause moment from the princess, Umi waited for Kotori to finish but nothing came out so Umi broke the silence.

"Our army is strong…We vowed to protect this Kingdom together and also to this royalty. Your highness does not have anything to worry about…"

"No…Umi-chan…You get it all wrong…What I was trying to say is…I am worried about you…"

Umi made a small chuckled then replies back. "Like I said…your highness, there will be someone else who can do my job when I can't. That's why you don't have to worry about anything…"

"THEN STOP MAKING ME WORRY ABOUT YOU!"

A loud voice came out from the princess's lips. Umi was stunned from the princess's yelled because it's like the first time that princess Kotori had raised her voice to the archer. In fact, Kotori never shout to anyone before and it seems that Kotori had noticed it too. The grayish hair girl covered her mouth prevent another words to come out next. The scene turned to be an awkward silence for both of them.

"I'm sorry…" It was the princess who broke the silence first after they have been standing there for awhile.

"No…Your highness…It is me who should be sorry. I apologize for my behavior…"

"No, you did nothing wrong…I was…"

"No! Your highness… We all know that it is me who made you displease and I will not forgive myself if your highness takes all the blame again. You are a very important princess for this Kingdom and your hands are so full of your tasks. I just don't want to be a burden for you. This is why I trained so hard everyday to be used for you and to become stronger. I would never want you to worry about someone like me when you should be focus on something more important."

"Umi-chan…"

"I want to do my job properly to make you proud, your highness…but I barely even fulfill what you need. So I always thought that maybe your highness would prefer someone else to take care of you and to serve you more properly than I am… "

Kotori moved close to Umi then embrace her strong body without warning, made Umi stand in awe and forget about what she wanted to say.

"Umi-chan…You will never be a burden to me… I have been watching you for a long time…I can tell that you are very devoted to our Kingdom and we are very glad to have you…"

"Y…Your highness"

"Also, you are my most precious friend, Umi-chan…I always cherish every moment that we have together and I would never want to ask anyone else to replace you….Not in a chance…"

After the princess's words are died down, Umi was happy to know that she is Kotori's important person but somehow she also could feel a sharp pain in her heart. Kotori thinks of her as a special friend but the archer will never be more than that and she knew it so well. Umi's face shows the saddest smile but Kotori will not have a chance to see it because the princess's face is burying into Umi arms right now.

"I will forever be grateful for your kindness…your highness…"

* * *

Hello all! I am back and thanks for all the feedback. I hope this chapter is not boring for you guys...I just wanted to add more abit of NicoxMaki and also focus on my OTP pair,UmixKotori more...I think I wrote a lot of pairs in this story aren't I? Sorry about that lol.


	7. Chapter 7 : Beautiful flower

**Chapter 7 : Beautiful flower**

It's bright outside but Rin is still on the bed. He feels like he doesn't want to move or do anything at all. All he did was rolled around on the bed and looked around some weird paintings in the room. He has missed his home dearly even though he just left from Kira Kingdom for 2 days. The more he is thinking about home the more he wanted to leave this place.

Rin sighed then got himself up from the bed and head to the window. He looked out from the glass of window for awhile and sighed again.

"Rin, Can I come in?" Rin's brother calling him from outside the room.

"Yes, nii-san."

The door opened and Tsubasa walked in with his ginger hair maid.

"It's almost noon and you are still not ready? We have a meeting with the queen." The older prince asked his brother as he saw that Rin still in the night suit.

"Ah…I forgot nyan…sorry nii-san…I will get change right away nyan." Rin went to the wardrobe to get his suit.

While watching Rin trying to get dress but not so eagerly, Tsubasa can tell that Rin is not up to for the task anymore. He knew his brother well that the cat like prince wants to go home quickly instead of doing what they have been told from the homeland.

"Nevermind Rin, we will be late if we have to wait for you. I will take care of the meeting by myself. I will ask our maid to come and pick you up later when the meeting is over."

Rin puts down his clothes. "Oh…okay, nii-san…Sorry for being slow"

Tsubasa smiled then pat his brother head. "Don't worry, leave everything to me. For now, just relax…we will going back home soon…I promise."

"Really nii-san? Thank you nyan!" Rin hugged his brother right away even Honoka who observed the scene can't help but smile on how cute the little prince can be.

"Now now…it's time to let go of me Rin, I can't let the queen waiting. I will see you later." Tsubasa released the hug and walk out from Rin's room with Honoka.

When the door shut for awhile, Rin jumped up and down in happily. Knowing that he will going back home soon, his mood changed right away.

"Nii-san is so kind…I should do my best too…I will go to the meeting to surprise him nyan!" Rin puts on his suit, tidy himself a bit then walk out from the room after he is ready.

Rin walked for awhile then suddenly a thought hit him.

"Uh…by the way…Where is the meeting is holding nyan?"

* * *

"Princess Hanayo! Where are you?"

Umi gently pushed Kotori away from the hug when she heard someone might be near them.

"Princess Hanayo! Oh my god…we are going to be in trouble…" The maid said to another maid when they can't find the youngest princess.

"Your highness, I think there is something going on. Maybe we should check it out." Umi asked to her princess.

"Yes…we should. Let's go." Kotori nodded in agreement then walked out to meet with the maids that were not so far from them.

"What's the matter, everyone?" The princess asked the maids who were trying to search for something again. When the maid noticed Kotori's presence, they all kneels down to the ground and answer the princess's question immediately.

"Your highness, princess Hanayo is missing. Today, she has to attend to the meeting with Prince Tsuabasa and Prince Rin as the queen command. It's almost time for the meeting and we can't find princess Hanayo anywhere…"

"Have you checked in the kitchen? My sister likes to go there a lot for making food or sweets." Kotori asked the maid again.

"Yes, your highness…She was there before but we didn't know when she left. We have checked everywhere we thought that princess Hanayo would go. What should we do…" The maids' expression became fear.

"Hmm, this is quiet troublesome huh? What should we do then…" Kotori tapped her chin thinking then a thought hit her.

"Wait…We have a meeting today?" The princess suddenly spoke up after thinking for a bit.

Everyone made a disbelieve eyes including Umi.

"Yes…your highness…The queen will hold the meeting with the princes from Kira Kingdom by this noon...and princesses also need to be attend…including you too, your highness. I hope you didn't forget?" One of the maids answered Kotori.

"Ah, that's right. Hehe…how could I forget such an important meeting?" Kotori playfully smiled after hearing the maid.

"Your highness, I will help them looking for princess Hanayo." Umi volunteered after seeing the maids are in trouble. She can't stand not to do anything when someone needs help.

"I will go with you too then" Kotori added up.

"You can't your highness. You also have to get ready for the meeting." Umi stopped Kotori from going with her knowing that the grayish hair princess might use this excuse to escape from the meeting as well.

"Umi is right your highness. Please follow me to the meeting hall. We don't want your highness to be late." The maid agreed with Umi.

"Eh…but I also want to find Hanayo-chan. I don't want to go to the boring meeting."

Sometimes the princess is still act like a child. The maids can't help but sigh that they are going to have another problem besides Hanayo princess.

"Your highness, please…" The maids started to plea to the princess but Kotori didn't move at all. Umi knows that this will be going to nowhere so she has to do something to make the princess doing what she has to. Umi turned to the maid then whispering to them secretly.

"You guys continue finding princess Hanayo. I will take care of the princess Kotori here and make sure she will be attending to the meeting."

"You can do that?" The maid whispering back while princess Kotori is making a pout face knowing that her servants are planning about something.

"Yes…Trust me…I will catch up and help you guys searching for princess Hanayo later after princess Kotori is in the meeting hall."

"Alright, we are counting on you." The maids nodded their head then bow down to bid farewell to the princess.

"We will continue searching for Hanayo princess, your highness. We will be leaving."

"Oh…Okay…"

The maids look back at Umi one last time before going back for searching for Hanayo.

When all the maids are gone, Umi turned her head back about to say something but Kotori's head turned to another way refuse to meet with Umi's eyes knowing what is her soldier about to say.

"I know what you are trying to say and no…I don't want to go to the meeting."

Umi chuckled softly then bow her head down to her princess.

"You're right your highness. You always can read me like a book."

Kotori looked back to the guardian but soon turned her head away again when Umi looked up.

"Your highness, we should go to the meeting I will accompany you."

"Nope" An instant deny from the princess.

"Your highness, if you don't go. The queen will be furious."

"Hmp!"

The princess is still pouting while crossing her arms. Umi sighed and think that it's time to use force now.

"Your highness, I am sorry but you leave me no choice…"

After Umi finished her sentence, she forcefully lifts the princess's body in bridal style. Kotori yelped in surprised when her feet are not on the ground anymore.

"Kyaa! Umi-chan!"

"Forgive me, your highness but we will be late if I don't do this." Umi apologize to the princess for her behavior while her feet started moving to the path where it's lead to the meeting hall.

"P…Put me down in this instance, Umi-chan!" Kotori ordered her guardian and tried to struggle in Umi's hold but of course Umi is stronger so the princess can't really escape from the blue hair soldier's arms.

"I will, when we reach the meeting hall, your highness. I know that you don't want to be in the meeting but please bear with it for awhile and I promise you that I will do whatever you want after that, I promise."

"Mou…you are being unfair again, Umi-chan." Kotori pouted again but give up on trying. Umi giggled to herself and continue walking while firmly hold to her princess never let go.

* * *

"Some…somebody save me…"

The little princess, Hanayo is now in a pinch. She is going to be late for the meeting and furthermore she is lost in the palace. She is right now standing at some kind of garden that she never seen before. Even though, this palace is her home but there are some places that she never explored or she had visit before. The short brown hair princess doesn't even remember how she got here. All she remembered was she was in a kitchen tried to make sweets for the meeting with the maids then she saw a lost cat walked in the kitchen. Fears that the maid will hurt the cat, the princess gently hold the cat into her arms and sneak out from the kitchen without anyone notice.

While she was walking, the cat suddenly jumped out from her hold and run away. Hanayo panicked then chase after the cat for awhile but soon lost it. She tried to call out for the cat but see no sight of it so when she looked around again she notices that she is at an unfamiliar place without a single person around.

"Uh…some…somebody…save me…anybody."

Hanayo sat down on the grass. She has lost a lot of energy from chasing the cat so she feels like she can't even walk anymore. She wondered if there would be any maid around here but after sitting here for awhile still no one coming to save her.

"Uh…I want to go back…" She whispered again and about to cry. One thing that Hanayo hates the most is being alone and abandoned.

"Nyan…"

A voice can be heard, Hanayo raised her head after hearing the sound. Could it be the cat that she was chasing before? The princess got up and tries to find the source of the sound until she hit with something and fell to the ground.

"O..Oww…" Hanayo rubbed her forehead as the place she was being hit.

"Ouch it's hurt nyan!"

Someone is talking? Hanayo opened her eyes then she saw that the thing that she was hit was not an object or wall but instead it was a prince who has orange hair with yellow eyes, Prince Rin.

"AH!" Both of them pointed to each other and said exactly the same words.

"YOU ARE THE PRINCE/PRINCESS!" Again this time, they both said the same thing.

They covered their mouth and looking at each other for awhile before letting out a small laugh.

"Are you okay, nyan? Sorry that I bump into you." The prince gives Hanayo a hand to stand up.

"Y…Yes…Thank…you." Hanayo's cheek got burned after the prince's touch on her hand. She quickly stands and takes her hand back right away. Rin noticed on how the princess's react but he didn't mind about it.

"Ah..Ahem…by the way…what are you doing here nyan?" Rin started the question after the silence.

"Eh…Eh…Umm…I…I was…" The princess is now nervous. Not because of she doesn't want the prince to find out that she was lost but because this is the first time that she is talking with a boy.

"You were what nyan…?" The prince asked again in curious while Hanayo's eyes staring at the ground.

"I…I….I just can't say it!"

Hanayo run away from the prince, she was too shy to talk with someone who is not the same gender as her. She wanted to leave and head back to where she should be but of course doesn't know the way to get back.

"W..Wait! Wait Nyan!"

Rin chased after her which makes the princess tears came out in fear. Why did a boy chasing her now? This is not making any sense. She tried her hardest to run but it seems that the prince will catch her in no time.

"Don't come near meeeeeeee!"

"Why nyan!"

"I…I DON'T KNOW! SOMEBODY SAVE ME PLEASEEEEEE!"

Hanayo shouted out of her lung but soon she feels the prince's hands reach to her arm and they both fell down again on the grass.

"I finally got you nyan!" Rin announce proudly as he tighten the grip on the brown hair girl's arm.

"EH! EH! EHHHHH!" Hanayo's face was paled. Her mind is going to explode due to the touch from the boy and more than that his face is so close to her.

"Now I got you so you will have to listen to me nyan!"

"W…What? What?" The girl mind is panicking and feels like she could faint anytime soon.

"Do you know where the queen and my brother will have a meeting? I am kind of lost here nyan."

"You…You are lost?"

"That's right nyan! Since you are a princess you should know the way back right?" The prince's eyes became sparkler. Finally, there is someone who can tell the way to the meeting after he has been walking around randomly for a long time.

"Actually…I am lost too…"

"Oh I see I see so you are lost…HUH!?"

The prince shocked after hearing Hanayo's answer while Hanayo tears start flowing. She really wanted to head back and feel so ashamed that she lost in her own home.

"But this is your home right?" The prince asked again not sure that he heard right.

"Uhn.."

"So you should know where we are now right?" He asked again.

"I…I….I am sorry. I don't' know! WAHHH!" Hanayo cried out loud feeling so hopeless that she can't even tell where they were while in the other hand Rin got panicked after he saw the girl's tears.

"Ah don't cry, don't cry…There there." Rin hugged the princess out of his habit. The girl suddenly stopped because this is the first time she is in a boy hold.

"Eh…EH!"

"Oh…now you stopped crying…interesting nyan." Rin made a comment.

Hanayo didn't say anything because she doesn't know what to do when she is this close with the opposite gender of her.

"I see…well since you and I lost together, how about we find a way back together? This time we both won't be alone nyan." The cat like prince smiled and looked at the princess.

Hanayo looked up to meet with yellow eyes then nodded shyly. It seem like this is the better way than trying to go back alone.

"Great! Now it might be rude to ask but what is your name nyan? You see I kind of not remembered anyone name here beside Minami Queen…"

"Ha..Hanayo" The princess said her name so soft that the prince doesn't catch it

"What? I can't hear you"

Hanayo face is bright red she was too shy to say her name to the boy so squat down on the ground then grab a stick nearby and writes her name on the dirt.

"This…This is my name."

"Oh…I see…Hanayo…Hanayo…KAYO!" The prince read it out loud and surprised the short girl.

"W…What?"

"Your name, it can be read like that. How cute! I will call you Kayo from now on so I can remember you nyan!"

"Eh…EH!"

"It's decided then, by the way call me Rin!" This time the prince said his name to the girl.

"I…I can't…"

"Please? Kayo-chin."

"KAYO-CHIN?!" The princess surprised on how the boy said her name without warning and even called her name like they were close.

"Yes, that's your name! and my name is Rin! Say it nyan!"

"N…No way I can…"

"If you are not going to say my name I will tell the others that you are lost in your own home nyan!"

"AH! Okay okay I get it! I will I will call your name! R…Rin-san" The princess shut Rin's mouth by her hand.

"Hee hee good job, Kayo-chin!"

"Uh…not fair"

Rin grabbed on to Hanayo's hand then smiled brightly.

"Your name is so beautiful Kayo-chin…just like you nyan!"

Hanayo is really blushing hard from the compliment. Most of the time, she always thought that she was a plain looking girl when compared with her older sisters. So now the princess is half happy and half wanted to hide herself.

"I...am not beautiful at all but…th…thank you…You are beautiful too…I mean…Even you are a boy, you look so pretty."

Hanayo replied back then covered her mouth because she thought that she might say something she shouldn't have.

"How rude nyan! I am a girl not a boy!" Rin replied back without thinking then soon covered her mouth knowing that she has spilled the secret of her true identity.

"W...What?" Hanayo stared in widen eyes while Rin tried her hardest to think what she should say.

"Ah…I mean No…I was lying err…aww man…I messed up nyan…" Rin sighed on how clumsy she can be.

"You are not a boy?" Hanayo asked again to confirm.

"I am sorry Kayo-chin…It's true…I am a girl…I have to lie because this is what my parents told me to do." Rin avoid the eyes contact from the princess as soon as Hanayo found out the truth.

"Why?"

"I…I don't know…my parents said that this is for the best when we travel to another kingdom…That's why I have to lie about my gender...I am sorry for lying to you and your kingdom nyan…"

Rin hides her face away from guilty while the princess still doesn't know how to react. She tried to say something to the prince but not a word came out.

"I guess…you don't want to talk with me anymore? Are you mad at me nyan?" The prince or should say the princess Rin asked again when noticed the long silence.

"Oh no no…It's just I don't know what to say…Rin-san…It's just so sudden."

"I see…Are you going to tell the others?" The orange hair girl looked back to meet with the purple eyes seeking for answer.

"If I tell the others, what will happen to you?"

"I…I don't know Kayo-chin. I hope it's not bad."

"I see…then I guess I won't…Rin-san as long as you mean no harm to us." The princess smiled reassure to Rin. In fact, Hanayo feels relieved that Rin turned out to be a girl even though she isn't sure why.

After hearing that, Rin hugged Hanayo happily while kissing on Hanayo's cheek out of her habit.

"YAY! Thank you Kayo-chin!"

"Wahh Wahh Rin-san! Wait!"

"You are beautiful and so kind, Kayo-chin!" The cat like girl compliment to the princess again.

"That's not true at all Rin-san I am not beautiful when compare to my sisters, I…"

"No No No Stop! That's it. I know something was weird and I don't like it nyan."

"What do you mean?"

"That! The way you talk about yourself. It's so weird! You are very beautiful Kayo-chin! I would never lie and also I hate the way you were calling me Rin-san this Rin-san that. Call me Rin..R-I-N."

"EH! But it's true that I am not beautiful and I can't call you like that…Rin-san."

The yellow eyes girl had enough so she moves close to the princess and tickle Hanayo out of mercy.

"W..WHAT are you doing hahahahaha! Stop! Stop! Somebody please help meeee!"

"I will not stop until you call me Rin! Kayo-chin!" Rin speeds up her hands and Hanayo feels like she is going to die from it.

"HAHAHAHA! OKAY OKAY! STOP! RIN-CHAN!"

When Rin heard her name from the princess's lips, she stopped what she was doing and hugged the princess.

"You did it! Yay!"

The princess is now panting in Rin's arm shyly nodded with small smile.

"Yes…I did it… Rin-chan."

"Hehehe,you are so cute Kayo-chin. Let's get out of here together okay?" The cat like girl offers her hand to Hanayo to hold. The brown hair girl hesitated a bit but finally moves her hand to hold with the new friend's hand.

"Okay, Rin-chan…Thank you again."

* * *

YAY...I am back...and poof! xD


	8. Chapter 8 : Fight

**Chapter 8 : Fight**

"Umi-chan…I can walk by myself you know."

The princess who was carried in Umi's arms spoke up. Yes, Umi is still carrying Kotori all the way from the garden and they are almost at the meeting hall's door.

"I know you are uncomfortable, your highness. But this is the only way to make sure that you will be attending to the meeting without fail." Umi replied back in stern face while firmly her hold stronger.

"Mou…we have come this far, I won't run away, Umi-chan."

"Li..Like I said your highness. I will let you down when we get there and it is going to be soon."

After Umi finished her sentences, they have arrived in front of the meeting hall. Umi was about to let her princess down but the door suddenly opened and reveal a purple hair princess who was at another side of the door.

"Oh my…how bold of you, Umi."

The eldest princess made a comment after what she witnessed. Umi face's was red to her ears. She let Kotori gets off of her hold then tried to explain the situation to Nozomi quickly.

"Your highness! It's not like that! It's just princess Kotori doesn't want to come here so I have to forcefully…Wait I mean…I just wanted to make sure that princess Kotori will be attend to the meeting as the queen command! So I have no choice but to carry princess Kotori here."

"Fufufu…I was teasing you, Umi. No need to make a big fuss like that."

"Mou! Umi-chan! You don't need to tell Onee-sama everything!" Now it's Kotori who made a fuss this time.

"Ah…Well, I guess I should be going now." Umi turned her back and about to proceed to the next mission. She still has to find the youngest princess who still hasn't been found.

"Oh why are you in such a hurry?" Nozomi asked the guardian but Kotori answered to her sister instead.

"Well, it seems that Hanayo-chan is missing. So all the maids are looking for her now including Umi-chan who volunteered to do so too."

"I see… that girl sometimes is quiet troublesome just like you Kotori-chan."

"Eh? Me…? I don't think I make any trouble at all."

Both Umi and Nozomi sighed. They all remembered how many times that they would get in trouble from Kotori's selfishness.

"Anyway, I should be going now, your highnesses. I will find princess Hanayo soon even though she might be here later but I will try my best."

The purple hair princess smiled before telling the soldier about the princes.

"Do not worry about that, Umi. The princes are also still not here. I assumed that they might not know the way to the meeting hall. So now I asked Captain Eli to find them and guide them here but they should be here in no time."

"Oh…I see…then I should be going to find princess Hanayo soon. See you later your highnesses."

"See you soon, Umi-chan"

Umi bowed down once more before leaving to find Hanayo princess right away.

* * *

"Oh… finally...someone is here to help us." Tsubasa said after he saw a golden hair soldier is coming to their way. He knows why the guard has to come because it's almost time for the meeting and Tsubasa is still not at the meeting hall.

"Your highness…I have come to guide you." Eli bowed down to the prince but her face shows no smile to him.

"I see…I guess you save us. Thank you umm… what's your name again?" The brown hair prince asked Eli's name.

"My name is not important, your highness. The most important thing now is you have to attend the meeting. Please follow me…"

Eli turned back in bad manner. Even Honoka can tell that this soldier's behavior toward to her prince is kind of unfriendly.

"My…how nice of you to guide us. I will tell the queen that she should be proud to have a helpful soldier like you."

Eli could tell that the prince intentionally trying to make her mad but Eli doesn't say anything back, instead keeps on walking like she heard nothing. Tsubasa finds it's amusing and noted to himself that maybe something interesting might happen sooner or later.

* * *

"Princess Hanayo! and also prince Rin? you both are here?" Umi shouted the prince and the princess name after she found them somewhere at the walkway.

"We did it Kayo-chin! Someone found us Nyan!" Rin hugged Hanayo in joy knowing that someone has found them after they have been wandering around in the palace for awhile.

"Uhn! I am so glad Rin-chan! We are saved! Thank you Umi!" Hanayo smiled with tears in Rin's arms, she could feel that today her life is saved once again.

Umi noticed that the prince and the princess are quiet close and friendly to each other but she ignored it and proceed to do her task.

"Ah…your welcome, I am glad too that your highnesses are safe. Please come with me, you are kind of late for the meeting."

"YES!"

* * *

"Here they come" Nozomi said after she saw the door is open and the prince came in along with his ginger hair maid and the Captain.

"Princesses, I am sorry for being late. The palace is so big that we got lost but we are glad that you send someone to save us. Even though she doesn't give us her name but I could tell that she is reliable."

Tsubasa told the princesses why he was late and purposely made a compliment toward to Eli. He also takes a glance to look at the blonde hair girl and tried to hold his laughter. The soldier seems to try her best not to say anything but the prince could tell that she is so very mad at him.

Nozomi noticed something but she brushed it off. "It's no big deal, prince Tsubasa. You are here now…that's all the matter. Please have a seat."

"Thank you, princess Nozomi. Also, my brother is not feeling well so he needs to rest for a bit in his room. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh? Is it serious? Do you need us to call the doctor?" Kotori asked in concern.

"No need princess Kotori. He just needs some rest and he will get well soon."

"Ah…I see. That's good."

"Yes, thank you for your concern. So shall we start the meeting?"

"Not yet, our mother is also still on her way and Hanayo-chan is still nowhere to be found." Kotori added up after hearing that the prince wanted to proceed to the meeting.

"Oh…That's not good... maybe you should send someone to find the princess. I would suggest you to send the blonde hair soldier that just saved us earlier. I believe that she can find the princess in no time. Of course, if she doesn't mind…" Tsubasa smiley made a suggestion that purposely meant toward to Eli again. The captain feels like she had been making fun of so she walked out from the room without saying anything.

"Oh…She left. I wonder if she went out to find princess Hanayo as my suggestion. You sure have a very responsible soldier." Tsubasa said again this time and act like he didn't do anything on purpose.

"My…I would say the same to you too, prince Tsubasa." Nozomi made a comment after she saw what happened.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I could tell that your maid is also very responsible and doing a great job isn't she?" The emerald eyes princess is now looking at the ginger hair maid who stands beside the prince.

"How so?" The prince asked again but this time but he isn't smiling like he always does.

"From yesterday until now, you always have her around you is it not? So I assumed that she must be doing her job so well…or maybe she is a very special maid?"

When the maid noticed that Nozomi is talking about her, Honoka moved to behind the prince's back as if she tried to hide herself form Nozomi's eyes while the prince didn't say anything after that instead he's just staring back at the eldest princess who smiled calmly while the other princess is making a trouble face.

"I see…Haha…I guess I was wrong. Forgive me for what I did to your soldier earlier, princess." Tsubasa lose to Nozomi's words so he finally gave in and apologize for his behavior.

"Oh…please it's no big deal. Since the meeting is kind of late and our mother is still not arrive. I would like to excuse myself for a bit but don't worry I will be back soon. Kotori-chan, you and the maids will take care of the prince in my place until I came back." Nozomi got up from her seat while Kotori nodded her head.

"Okay, onee-sama."

* * *

"Damn it…Damn it all…" The blonde hair soldier cursed to herself. She was so angry from the prince's behavior toward her earlier to the point that she can't stand to standing in the same room with him. And after she saw how close he was with Nozomi from yesterday, Eli can't help but feel really jealous. She wished she could at least do something to make him stay away from Nozomi. But of course, he is a prince and she is merely just a soldier. She doesn't have any right to do anything at all.

"Argg!" Eli punched to the wall out of frustrated. If only she could punch the prince in the face it would feel so much better. That's what she thought.

"Elichi…" Her nickname had been call. Eli looked back and saw the purple hair princess standing right behind her.

"Your highness!"

"Why did you do that Elichi?" The princess asked her guard a question.

"Do what? Your highness…" Eli hide her hand knowing that it might have a several bruised on it.

"You just left the room without saying. That's a bad manner, you know?" The princess said before moves to the front of her soldier.

"Oh…Well…I thought that maybe I shouldn't be there."

"Why would you think something like that…?"

"I…It doesn't matter your highness, anyway why are you here? The meeting is starting now right?" Eli asked back to the princess knowing that it's time for the meeting but why her princess would be out here.

"Our mother is not yet arrive and so Hanayo-chan. That's why the meeting is not starts yet." Nozomi answered her soldier but after Eli heard Hanayo's name she remembered what prince Tsubasa said in the meeting hall and got angry again.

"I see then I guess I should be going to find the princess Hanayo. Excuse me, your highness"

Nozomi grabbed Eli's hand to stop her. "Umi is already went out to find Hanayo- chan. So there is no need for you to go. Beside… is there something on your mind, Elichi? You are kind of not like yourself at all."

Eli turned her head away after hearing the princess's question. She doesn't want Nozomi to worry about her and also she can't let Nozomi find out that she was jealous on how close Nozomi and prince Tsubasa is. So she brushed it off and tries to act like normal.

"Nothing, your highness. You are thinking too much."

"Too much you say…we are alone now and you still keep calling me your highness. Even more you don't even try to meet with my eyes once. Elichi, I know that something is bothering you but if you don't tell me…I wouldn't know...Please…Tell me what's wrong…"

Nozomi close the gap between them as she wanted to feel her lover's arms but instead the soldier just pushing her away not letting Nozomi near. Eli was afraid that if she holds the princess now she might spill out everything and can't control her emotion anymore.

"Elichi?" The princess's eyes wide after seeing her love reaction.

"Your highness, I swear it's nothing. Please go back to the meeting hall." Eli said again in monotone.

"Elichi…Why are you being like this? Did I do something wrong?" Nozomi is not giving up. She knows that something is wrong with the captain and she needs to find out.

"No, your highness…you did nothing wrong but you are about to missed the meeting. That's why I said you should head back."

"Why are you trying to pushing me away?"

"Someone might see us. That's why I need to." Eli is making an excuse again.

"How many times that I told you, I don't care? Aren't you my lover?"

When Eli heard the word lover from the princess's lips, she can't control her emotion anymore. Eli move herself close to the princess without warning then stare to the emerald eyes.

"Lover?...Okay your highness…If I am your lover then tell me. Yesterday, what did you say to the prince Tsubasa."

"Yesterday? What do you mean?" Nozomi don't quiet catch what Eli meant so she asked again.

"Yesterday…at the dining hall…What did you say to the prince? I saw you whispered something to him…so tell me what is it?"

This time Eli move closer to the princess. Nozomi feels like she has been pushing back until her back touch the cold wall.

"I…Nothing…We were just chatting randomly…That's all."Nozomi not sure why she hide the truth from her soldier but Eli noticed the lies. The blonde hair soldier grabbed on to both Nozomi's wrists without permission the pinned on the wall.

"So it is something that you can't let me know? You and the prince are now sharing a secret that don't want anybody to find out?" Eli shoot a lot of questions while grip the purple hair girl's wrist harder.

"It…hurts Elichi…" Nozomi winced in pain from the force on her wrist.

"Funny… You said that I am your lover but you hide something from me. Are you toying with me, your highness?" Again this time, more force from Eli. Nozomi who was shocked from the guard's action and words are now trying to escape from the holds but no matter how much she tried it's all futile.

"What are you saying…Elichi…please…you are hurting me…Let me go."

Eli doesn't know what came to her but now she is angry and forgot that the girl in front of her is the princess.

"Hurting you? What about me? You said that you love me… but you can't even tell me the truth…. Did you and the prince enjoying it huh? Make fun of me, lies to me or even hurting me?"

"Elichi you are being unreasonable! Please come to your sense! If you don't release me now I will call for help."

This time Nozomi shouted out loud, she was scared of the current her soldier mood and she would do anything to get release from Eli.

"I see…So being with me makes you feel uncomfortable huh? If that's the case…"

Eli crashed her mouth to princess's lips forcefully. Nozomi eyes widen from Eli's action and try to escape from the captain's hold. Normally, the purple hair girl would always love to have Eli's kiss but this time it's not the same. She is now scared and wishes that this action should stop immediately.

"Elichi! No..! Don't!"

"Why not? This is what you like isn't it?" Eli's lips left the princess's mouth then aim for the soft white neck this time. Nozomi struggler even more harder when she feels the warm lips are now on the nape of her neck.

"NO! Stop! I don't want this! Please Elichi, you are scaring me!"

"Oh?… so now you scared of me."

"…" The princess didn't say anything besides glaring to her guardian in anger.

"Ha…now I get it. It's me who got in your way with the charming prince right? I see…Alright, your highness I will take my leave…so you can go back to the prince's arms as you dream of."

Eli released her grip but soon after she let go of Nozomi. A hard slap hit on the soldier's face.

The golden hair soldier rubbed her cheek with widen eyes. Not because of the pain from the slap but because right now Nozomi is shedding tears.

"I…I…"

After seeing that, Eli has comes to her sense. She knew that she has done something unforgivable this time.

The princess moved back her hand while trembling. "How could you…I…I can't…"

Nozomi is crying hard now while Eli is watching in shame. Besides of her rude actions to the princess, she is also hurting the one she loves the most. A soft cry is still can be heard and the captain opens her mouth about to apologize to the princess but it was too late because Nozomi had run away from the golden hair captain without looking back anymore.

* * *

Uhh...how did I get to this...I don't know...anyway I have made another fiction called Complicated love. I would be glad if you guys will read another fiction from me as well... Of course the story is about my OTP with a lot of grammar errors and nonsense ;D


	9. Chapter 9 : The ball

**Chapter 9 : The ball**

"We are arrived, your highnesses. Please proceed to the room." Umi said to the prince and the princess after guided them to the meeting hall successfully.

"Thank you so much nyan! You saved us! By the way what is your name nyan?" Rin asked the one who saved her from the trouble.

"My name is Umi, your highness. I am glad I to be your service." Umi bowed down in manner while Rin smiled brightly.

"What a pretty name! Anyway thank you again Umi. We should be going in now nyan. Let's go Kayo-chin." The yellow eyes girl dragged Hanayo in the room without waiting a response.

"Wa…wait Rin-chan! Somebody please save meeeeee."

Umi let out a small laugh then walked out from the meeting hall area knowing that it's not her business to be there anymore.

* * *

While Umi is on her way back she met with a purple princess who is running toward to her way. Umi was about to greet with the princess but Nozomi just run passed her. Umi shouted out the princess name but Nozomi doesn't stop. Umi found it strange so she was about to follow the princess but then she saw another person who is also running toward to her way with full speed.

"Captain Eli?"

"Out of the way, Umi!"

With full speed, it's hard for Eli to stop now. Umi who was standing at the middle of the walkway doesn't know what's going on. Her brain isn't fast enough to order her body to move away from the path. As the result, both soldiers are crashing to each other before fell down to the ground.

"Oww…Captain…What's the matter? Why are you running?" Umi rubbed her head out of pain.

"Not now Umi I need to…ouch!" Eli tried to stand up but due to the strong crashed with Umi earlier. She rubbed her head in pain and remains on the ground.

"I am sorry captain…here let me help you." Umi went to the captain side and help the blond hair girl up.

"I am sorry too, Umi." Eli said in soft tone.

After the brief of silence, Umi break it down.

"So…I saw princess Nozomi was running ahead and now you too, captain. Is there something matter?"

Eli hides her face while gritting her teeth. Yes, it was her fault that Nozomi running away like that but she can't tell her friend about it or wanting to.

"Nothing… the princess is already late for the meeting…That's all."

"Oh…I see…"

Umi maybe dense but she is not that dense to not notice the lie. But if Eli chose not to tell anything to her then she should respect that and never bother Eli about it.

"By the way captain, I don't know if you hear it but princess Hanayo was missing awhile ago." Umi is moving on to the new subject.

"Yes…I heard. So did anyone find her yet?"

"Yes…actually I did. I found her at some random walkway and what's more surprised is prince Rin was also there with princess Hanayo too."

"What? Prince Rin? But prince Tsubasa said that he is not feeling well so he is resting in his room. How come he was with princess Hanayo?"

"Beat me…but the prince and the princess seem really close when I met them…" Umi made a comment after recalled what she saw when she found them.

"I see…"

"Anyway, captain…why don't we patrol for a bit? It seems that the meeting will be long and if you like could we do the special training? I would like you to teach me how to get better with the sword. Of course, if you don't mind."

Eli smiled a bit after hearing her friend's request. Before she feels so lost from what happened with Nozomi. But when she talked with Umi now, she feels calm and less worry. Maybe she should forget about what happened earlier and takes some time to fix what she had done to the princess later.

"Alright, Umi"

* * *

The meeting is boring, that's what Kotori thought. Kotori was trying her best to stay focus on what her mother and the prince are talking about but it's all boring to her. She didn't even know why she has to be here in the first place but when she saw her elder sister's face she can't help but wonder if there is something on her sister's mind.

Before her mother arrived, her youngest sister along with prince Rin was found by Umi. They both came in the meeting hall and tell Kotori about how cool of Umi is and she is their life savior. They were giggle and laugh when Hanayo was trying to explain where she was and how come she met with the prince. The atmosphere is quiet nice until when her eldest sister came in. Hanayo went to Nozomi's side to show her presence and told Nozomi what happened. Normally, Nozomi would be happy to see the little sister and even say something to tease her but this time something was wrong. The emerald eyes princess only made a short comment with sad smile like "Really?" or "Mhm" Kotori was about to asked what is wrong with her sister but their mother had arrived so the meeting started right away.

"Alright prince Tsubasa I will reconsider your offer, for now I think it should be best if we stop talking about this boring political business and end the meeting, shall we?"

After the queen said that the meeting is over, Kotori wanted to leave the seat and got out right away but she is a princess so she has to be composed. Kotori right now is just keep on smiling and wait patiently.

"Yes, your majesty thank you for your time. We are very honor to have a long talk with you. Although it's just a short time that we are staying here but I believe that we will have a long term alliance contract from now on?" Prince Tsubasa bowed his head then smiled.

"Of course, prince Tsubasa."

"Anyway, we should be heading back to our Kingdom and let our people know the good news soon. So we will excuse ourselves and leave your Kingdom now." Tsubasa got up along with Rin but soon stopped by the queen's request.

"I would like you to stay one more night, prince Tsubasa and also prince Rin. It's almost evening and we don't want our important guests to travel back through the night. It would be best if you leave our Kingdom by sunrise tomorrow. I will even prepare some good soldiers to guard you all the way to the Kingdom."

"Please…no need for that your majesty, we…"

The queen cut off the prince's words as she knows that the price will refuse to stay one more night.

"Actually, I plan to have a ball tonight in our palace to celebrate our friendly contract with Kira Kingdom and I hope that the princes will be an honor to join us as well?"

After hearing the queen's request, both princes can't refuse anymore so they have to accept the offer right away.

"Of course your majesty. We would love to join the ball as well..."

* * *

"I knew it, you guys are here."

"Maki?" Both soldiers said in reunion after they saw the doctor came to the training ground while they were swing the swords to each other.

"Yes, it's me. Maki…"

"So you are interest to join the training?" Eli asked after she saw Maki is heading to their way.

"No…actually I came here to tell you that we will have a party today. All of the noblemen and high rank soldiers are invited." Maki rolled her red hair out of her habit.

"A ball? Why?" Umi asked the question while wipe away her sweat.

"Well, they said that the meeting was going well and the princes will be leaving by tomorrow. So yea the queen decided that we should throw the party for the princes before they get back home."

"Oh…" both soldiers react in reunion again. Eli isn't sure how to react though she is kind of happy to know that the prince will be leaving soon but she is also kind of unhappy when she realized that she still haven't made up with the princess.

"So? That's it?" Umi just asked out as if it has nothing to do with her.

"Well…the ball sounds nice to me but Umi and I are busy with training now…so…" Eli also added up.

Maki is frustrating. How come that these soldiers are idiots even thought they are mighty warriors

"Mou…what I am trying to say is you guys should be getting ready is it not? You guys are high rank soldiers right?"

"Well…I didn't hear anything or getting any invite so…"

Eli replied back but not gets to finish the sentence until her blue eyes met with the twin tailed maid that looking around and soon after she saw them the head maid stomp her way toward them, make Eli and Umi both flinched in surprise.

"It took me so long to find you! How troublesome…"

"Ah haha…hello Nico-san…" Umi still didn't forget for what she did to the head maid but it seems Nico doesn't care about it anymore.

"Yea yea save the greeting. You three get ready for the ball, this is a queen's order." Nico handed three envelopes to the soldiers.

"Thank you, Nico." Eli said after received the enveloped

Umi takes the envelope and opened it. Inside there is a card with Umi name on it. It's an invitation card for the tonight ball.

"Hmp! And also you guys need to guard the princes back to Kira kingdom tomorrow morning too. Of course I meant Eli and Umi, not you doctor. Now if you excuse me I need to get going and prepare for the ball." Nico walked away after she had done her task.

"Well…that was quick…I guess we should go get ready then…" Maki looked at the maid who walked away from them then folding the invitation card back in the envelope.

"Yea…"

* * *

After the three soldiers separate to their own way, Umi just realized that Kotori should be finish from the meeting by now. The blue hair soldier wanted to see her princess dearly. So she walked back to find the princess. Even though the princess might not be at the meeting hall anymore but she shouldn't be far from it. Umi speed her legs as fast as she could. She wishes that she could catch up her princess and meet Kotori before the ball starts.

Like a miracle, Umi just found her princess not far from where she was. The grayish hair princess is on her way to her own room with Nico and the other maids. Umi walk as fast as she could and make a presence in front of Kotori.

"Your highness…" Umi bowed down and takes Kotori's hand for a kiss.

"Umi-chan…you startled me."

"Ah…Sorry, your highness"

The princess smiled then later told the maids to leave her.

"Everyone please go ahead, I wanted to have a chat with Umi-chan in private. I will be going to my room with Umi-chan later." The maids nodded to their head after received new order while Nico just glared to Umi with threatening eyes but soon they all left as they have been told.

"Your highness, umm I…" Umi doesn't know what to say. All she wanted is to see her princess's face but she didn't think of making any conversation beforehand. But again she was saved by Kotori who always started making the conversation first.

"I see, so you got the invitation." Kotori pointed to the enveloped that in Umi's hand.

"Ah…Yes...your highness…"

"Are you excited, Umi-chan? Even though, it was so sudden."

"Y..Yes" Umi failed to make a normal reply to her princess again.

"I was told that there will be a lot of people attending and we will have a lot of food and music and dances too. I am looking forward to it. What about you, Umi-chan?"

"Wh…What about me, your highness?"

"Are you planning to dance with anyone?" Kotori moves closer to her guard while looking at Umi's face with question looks.

Umi blushed hard before back away from the princess a bit.

"Umi-chan?"

"Ah…your highness…you see…I had training with Captain Eli before so now I am soaked with sweat. I am probably smelled too …"

Kotori giggled softly before moves closer to Umi even more "How silly of you Umi-chan. I would never mind about that."

"Y…Your highness….too…close" Even Umi saying like that but she didn't move back anymore while in other hand Kotori just grab on to Umi's shoulder before smile to her guardian.

"Hehe…Sorry Umi-chan…I just wanted to tease you. I guess we should get going and prepare for the ball. Umi-chan?"

"Yes…We should, your highness."

"One more thing…Umi-chan… Can you come and pick me up later when you are ready?" The princess made a request out of the blue and that makes Umi surprised.

"Eh? Me? Is that okay, your highness?" Umi asked not sure if she heard right.

"Yes…I still remembered your word, Umi-chan…before the meeting you said you will do anything if I can bear for the whole meeting...Isn't that right?"

"Ah…yes I mean…I would be gladly to serve you whenever you need me anyway, your highness!"

Umi isn't sure if her voice sound too happy or not but she can't help it. The princess asked her to come and see her again which means Umi will be the first one to see Kotori in beautiful dress before anyone else beside the maids.

"It's decided then. Thank you, Umi-chan"

* * *

Yay! another chapter... and thanks for all the feedback! I will update another story soon. :D


	10. Chapter 10 : It's you

**Chapter 10 : It's you**

Umi has already finished preparing herself. She is now wearing a dark blue suit with white long pants and she also spend some time to even tie her hair up. Although, she is a girl but right now she is completely look like a young man. The blue hair girl thought that it's uncomfortable to wear a dress and move around so much besides who would want to see her in a dress anyway.

After the archer checked up herself one last time, she took a deep breath and proceeds to the princess's room.

"You can do it, Umi. Just one dance…"

Umi is talking to herself while she is on the way. The blue hair girl is so nervous to meet the princess but she even feels more nervous when she was thinking about her plan. Tonight, she will ask her princess to join her with one dance. Umi knew that it is wrong to have this wish but this is a rare opportunity and Umi hope that she still has some luck left.

The golden eyes soldier had arrive in front of Kotori's bedroom but she didn't knock on the wooden door yet. Umi needs time to prepare her heart and calm her nerve. Her hand touches her chest to feel the beating heart that roaring like a beating drum.

"God damn it…calm down…Umi…calm down…."

While Umi was trying to calm herself, suddenly the door swings open. The archer jumped in surprise and even let her voice out loud.

"AH!"

The black hair maid who opened the door jumped in surprised too.

"W..What? You surprised me Umi! Mou…How many times that you are going to scare me like that?"

"Ah…sorry Nico-san…Umm I just came here to…"

"I know, you came to pick up our princess right? Can you wait a bit? We are almost done." Nico sighed and shut the door without waiting for Umi replied.

"Oh…Okay…"

Umi wait patiently as she was told. In fact, Umi was glad that she has more time to prepare her heart. The archer touches her chest again but this time she felt something inside the pocket. She took it out and holds on to the wooden badge that her father gave to her carefully. She doesn't know why but everytime she holds on to it she felt so calm. But not for long until the door opened again. The maids came out first along with Nico. The blue hair girl moved herself from the door not wanting to be in the maids' way. She also noticed some of the maids looking at her as well but they didn't say anything her. The soldier started to worry if she looks funny or weird but all the thoughts had gone after her eyes met with a grayish hair girl that coming to her way.

Kotori came out with pure long soft green dress and white gloves. Her hair is also tied up in the same hair style with her guardian. Umi looked at her princess in awe. She has no word to describe how beauty of Kotori is right now. The soldier's mind had stopped thinking and only watches the beautiful princess in admiration.

"So beautiful…"

Umi accidently let out words that are on her mind. She hurried cover her mouth in shame while the princess smiled widely after she heard Umi.

"Thank you…Umi-chan…I am glad…We even have the matching hairstyle."

"Ah…Err…yes your welcome, your highness" Umi scratched her chin while her cheek is now paint in red color.

"You look so nice tonight, Umi-chan. I mean you look handsome now…like a prince."

Now it's the princess's turn to compliment her guard.

"You are just teasing me, your highness…I don't think I look different much…"

Kotori closed the gap between them before whisper to Umi's ear softly.

"You're right…it will be nicer if you are in a dress, Umi-chan"

Umi was shocked to hear that from her princess. She hides her face from the blush.

"D…Dress!? But I am a soldier, your highness…And I don't think I will look good in them."

Kotori giggled then cupped her guard's face to look back at her.

"You will! You are pretty, Umi-chan."

Umi makes a small smile knowing that the princess is being kind to her again.

"Your highness is so kind but you should know that dresses don't suit me well."

"Umi-chan…You know I would never lie to you, right?" Kotori interrupted Umi's sentences.

Umi eyes are staring to the golden eyes princess before she sighed in defeat.

"Yes…your highness…I will reconsider next time but right now we should be going. I will lead the way."

Umi turned her back to the princess and about to move her legs but Kotori's hand stopped her.

"Wait…Umi-chan…I have a request…"

Umi turned her head back to Kotori as she heard her princess.

"Yes, what is it your highness?"

"Umm…can we link arms?"

"WHAT!?" Umi shouted out loud not expect the rare request from the grayish hair girl.

"You don't have to be so loud! Mou…It's just I am wearing a new shoes now and I still not get used to it. So if it's not bothering you, Umi-chan….Can you help me?"

Kotori is now making a puppy eyes. Umi knows that she can't resist for this but she had to get a grip of herself.

"But…your highness…it might be inappropriate…"

Kotori's right hand now is clutching to her chest.

"Umi-chan…"

"Oh no…" That's what Umi thought. It's like she knew what is coming.

"PLEASE!" (ONEGAI!)

Umi's head bowed in defeat. Once again, the princess got what she wanted from Umi.

"Yes…your highness…"

* * *

On the way to the ball, Umi noticed that a lot of people have been looking at them or even giggling softly. The archer girl wanted to wear a mask right now before she dies from the embarrassment. While in the other hand, the princess just smile and firm her hold with her guardian harder never let go.

"W...We are arrived." Umi said quietly when she saw the entrance of the party.

When the maids saw Kotori, they all came to welcome the princess and lead her to where she supposed to be. Kotori sits right beside her sisters and queen while on their left side prince Tsubasa and prince Rin are also there. The royalties seem to have their own conversation now.

Umi didn't have a chance to say anything to the taupe hair girl yet but Umi thought that she still has a long night chance to ask her princess.

"Hey, Umi…so...you and the princess are finally together?"

The red hair doctor came from behind Umi said after she saw how the archer and Kotori came together.

"No! How could you say something like that Maki?" Umi is now blushing mad.

"Well…I heard some maids said that you and the princess are so close to each other so I guess it's true after all."

"MAKI!"

"Give Umi a break, Maki. Umi might die if you keep teasing her like that." Captain Eli came in to their conversation while hand the drink to Umi.

"Thank you Captain…"

"Don't mention it. Anyway, I saw a lot of famous noblemen here. So I guess this is not a regular ball." Eli drinks up her drink on her hand while Umi and Maki do so.

"Of course…it's a ball to celebrate and farewell with the prince from another Kingdom. It's supposed to be big."

"Ah…Hello Nico-san." Umi greet with the head maid who just pop out of nowhere.

"You sure know everything huh…" Maki added up after heard the maid gave them information again.

"Keh…nice to see you too… anyway tomorrow you guys suppose to be guarding the princes on their way home in the morning so don't party too hard or else you will bring shame to our kingdom."

"You are right…I guess we should be preparing for tomorrow too…"

Eli looks at the royalties after commenting but soon her face become frown after she saw prince Tsubasa and her princess Nozomi are now sitting near each other and chatting.

"I see…I guess we should then." Umi drink again until her cup is empty.

"Hello, everyone" The orange hair maid came in to their conversation while she offer another drink to Umi.

"Here, Umi-san…you can have this."

"Ah…Hello, Honoka-san… and thank you." Umi took a cup from Honoka's hand.

"Captain Eli, I heard from prince Tsubasa that you will be guarding us all the way to our home. I trust our princes to be in your care tomorrow and also I am deeply sorry about what happened before. Please know that our prince meant no harm." Honoka bowed down to the blond hair girl while captain just waves her hand.

"Ah…don't mention it. It was me who was wrong at the first place…beside…" Eli turned her head to look at where the royalties are but not a word came out later.

"Captain?"

"Oh…umm nothing…anyway…nice dress."

Honoka smiled before gently put her hand on the orange dress that she is wearing.

"Thank you…This dress was prepared by prince Tsubasa…He asked me to wear this tonight."

All of them were making an o shape mouth but no one bother about it except Nico.

"Must be nice huh? Even though you are a maid but the prince treated you so well. Look at me, even in this big party I still have to wear the maid outfit. Meh…no dance for me tonight again."

"Nico…" Eli sighed after hearing the maid complain.

"But you are so beautiful, Nico-san. I believe that tonight you will get a dance for sure." Honoka smiled brightly to the head maid.

After the twin tailed maid heard what Honoka said, her self confidence became to max and smile proudly.

"You're right… Of course! I am number one maid after all. At least, there should be some soldiers who want to dance with me!"

"Pffts…" A snicker sound came from the red hair doctor mouth. Maki is trying her hardest to hold out laugh but she can't manage it.

"What!? You got a problem?" Nico glared to the doctor unsatisfied with Maki's reaction.

"No…It's just to think that someone wanted to dance with you…kind of make me want to laugh…" Maki answered while wiping away her tears from laughing.

"God damn it! I will show you, doctor! Tonight I will get some dance for sure! You stupid red head!" Nico stomped out from the group.

"Why did you do that, Maki?" Umi whispered to Maki's side.

"What do you mean?" The red hair doctor played with her hair while looking at Umi with confusing.

"Aren't you going to dance with Nico-san tonight?"

"W..WH..WHA….WHAT THE HELL?!" Maki's face is as red as her hair now after she heard the archer's question.

"Am I mistaken?" Umi taps her chin thinking that she might be wrong.

"UMI You…how did you get that idea! I would never want to dance with that annoying maid! Not in a million years!"

"Ah…I see…I am sorry." Umi bow her head to apologize to Maki while the doctor just turned her head to another side refuse to let anyone see her face now.

"What's going on?" Eli asked a question when she saw her friends whispering to each other privately.

"Nothing…" Both Umi and Maki answer the same words.

The music suddenly change the tone, most people knew that it's time for dancing. Umi gulped down after she heard the melody. She looked to where her princess was at and hopefully she will have enough courage to ask Kotori for a dance.

* * *

After noticed the music tone changed, Eli looked up to where her princess belongs. Tonight she plans to make up with her princess but she doesn't sure how. When she heard the music, she thought that this could be her chance. But everything was not going to her way when she saw prince Tsubasa asked Nozomi for the dance before her. The purple hair girl took the prince's hand and head to the dance area. Everyone applauded to them while start to join in the dance as well.

"Captain Eli" Honoka called the blond hair name to make Eli look back at her.

"Yes, what is it."

"If you don't mind a maid like me…Can we have a dance?" The blue eyes maid offers her hand to Eli. The blond hair soldier looked at where her princess dances with the prince one more time before nodding her head.

"Of course…"

Eli took Honoka's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. The soldier hold on to Honoka's waist firmly to close the gap between them made the ginger hair girl let our surprised noise but they still continue to start dancing. While they were dancing, they could notice that a lot of people were watching them including the prince and the princess too but Eli's blue eyes is focusing on the maid that in her hold.

"You are quiet a good dancer." Eli smiled while Honoka moves her hand to lie on the soldier's shoulder.

"Ah…thank you. You are too…Captain."

"Well…It seems like our servants are close to each other huh?" The prince said to Nozomi after saw what happen.

The purple hair girl just downcast her eyes and not a word came out from her mouth.

Tsubasa noticed the silence but still keeps on going.

"I guess dancing with me is boring? Princess Nozomi."

"Ah...No…I was kind of tired…" Nozomi denied.

"I see then maybe we should stop dancing so you can rest?"

Nozomi shakes her head softly.

"Thank you…but I am fine. Tomorrow you will be leaving right?"

Tsubasa turned Nozomi's body around one time before whispering to her ears.

"Yes…I hope you will not miss your soldier much. After all, she will be coming with me until I get to my homeland."

The emerald eyes princess gently pushes Tsubasa away from her body and not looking to his eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about…"

Tsubasa smiled before point his finger to where Eli is.

"You are in love with her…I can tell by the way you are looking at her."

"I…"

Nozomi about to say something but her words stopped when she saw Honoka who accidently tripped from her dress, just fell on to Eli's body. Furthermore their face is almost touching each other. But in the emerald girl eyes angle, they were like kissing to each other.

"Ah… are you okay?" Eli asked when she managed to grab Honoka before the ginger hair fall down to the ground.

"Yes…I am…"

Honoka doesn't even have time to finish her sentences. A hand just pulls her away from Eli instance.

"Honoka, I am kind of tired now…Let us go."

Prince Tsubasa pulled Honoka out from the dance floor while everyone is still watching them.

Honoka doesn't know what's going on but she has to do what the prince command. So she obey him without any protest while in the other hand, Eli was confused on the price's action. The blond hair girl is trying to reach her hand to the maid.

"Wait…"

In the instance, Tsubasa slapped Eli's hand away from his maid's while looking at Eli with such scary eyes that the blond hair girl never see before.

"Don't bother us…"

Eli looked at the maid and she can see that Honoka's eyes are refused to meet with her. So the soldier just moves away from them.

"Yes…your highness"

The prince and the ginger hair maid left from the ball but the party is still going on. Eli sighed then walked back to get more drink but when her eyes land on the purple hair princess she stopped.

"Your…"

Eli didn't get to say anything to Nozomi yet, the emerald eyes princess just walk away to the balcony. The captain scratched the back of her head before went to the drinking table and pours a lot of alcohol to her cup before drink it all.

"Captain Eli…"

The archer came from behind while tap on the captain's arm.

"Hey…Umi"

"I know it's not my place to say but…you need to fix it…"

"What do you mean?" Again, another pour in to Eli's cup.

"You and princess Nozomi had a fight right…?"

"Fight? We don't…"

"Don't lie…Captain…I know about you and the princess…I am sorry but I saw you and the princess at the garden before. But I swear I didn't tell anyone…"

Eli's eyes went wide but soon calm and continue drinking her cup.

"I see…well it does not matter now. She hates me."

"Of course not…"

"How do you know?" Eli looked back at Umi who is trying to cheer her up. The archer went quiet but not for long.

"I don't know…but the only way is to find out is asking from the princess herself, is it not?"

Eli drinks one more time before smile to Umi.

"You're right…"

* * *

A cool breeze touched Nozomi's body. The purple hair girl hugged herself at the corner of the balcony. The place where she stands is so dark only the light from the moon can be seen which make nobody walk nearby. Nozomi was trying to hold her tears for so long but now she can't hold it any longer after what happened. So she let out of her tears and cries softly.

"Your highness…"

A gasp could be heard from princess's mouth. Nozomi quickly wiped away her tears but not looking back at the source of the voice knowing who it is that standing at the dark.

"I am sorry for what I did to you before…I know I had let you down and made you hurt…"

Eli decided to come out from the shadow after a minute and try to get near Nozomi but not too close to scare her away.

"Nozomi…I…"

"Don't…Don't call my name…"

Finally, words came out from the purple hair girl. Even though it shows no good sign but Eli's heart knows that this is what she deserved. At least this is a sign to shows that Nozomi does not plan to ignore her forever.

"But you said that I can call your name…"

"That was before but now don't ever call my name."

"Okay…Your highness…I will not say your name and I won't ask for the forgiveness…I know you hate me now and I know I can't take back what I did to you but…tonight it's cold out and you might get sick later if you standing here for too long…So at least please take my coat and I will not bother you again."

Eli takes out her coat and gently put them on Nozomi. The princess didn't show any sign of refusing but she doesn't turn her head back to the soldier either.

After Eli was done, she smiled one last time before turned back to the party.

"Goodnight, your highness…"

"Wait"

Eli stopped her track and immediately turns back to her princess.

"Yes, what is it your highness…"

"Do you like that girl?"

Eli made a confused look before asking back to Nozomi.

"What girl, your highness?"

"The girl that you were dancing with"

"Ah…You meant Honoka…well we only had one dance…so I don't know…but she has the brightest smile…and also pretty too."

"I see…"

Eli noticed the princess's tone. Her princess is not satisfied with her answer so she had to make things right this time.

"But the only girl who is the most beautiful and I fell in love with…is you…your highness…"

The princess doesn't response back after that but Eli didn't wait for it either. The blond hair girl bowed down one last time before leaving her princess for privacy.

"I should be going your highness. Tomorrow I have to leave at dawn and I will ask someone else to take care of you when I am away, your highness…In the meantime, please take care of yourself…Goodnight."

The soldier left the balcony to the ball after that. When there is no sound of someone else nearby anymore, Nozimi whispered to herself before holding on to Eli's coat tightly.

"You are an idiot, Elichi…"

* * *

At first I planned to end it at chapter 10 but it seems like it's impossible now ;3; I will try not to make it over 20 chapters...


	11. Chapter 11 : A confession

**Chapter 11 : A confession**

The party is still going on. Umi is still at the drinking table drinking more wine and beer. The archer could see some people are still dancing on the floor including her princess who is still dancing with a lot of men for awhile now. Beside Kotori's pair there are also prince Rin who is now dancing with princess Hanayo. If Umi is not wrong, they both have been dancing with each other from the start and never change partner. The blue hair girl can't help but feel envy about them thinking that it must be nice to be able to dance with their partner without anyone interrupted.

When the song ended, Umi thought that she could have a chance to ask her princess to dance with her but again another person will just keep going to ask for more dance with Kotori and the princess never deny to anyone. The blue hair soldier sighed to herself then drinks up all the alcohol that was in her cup. She guesses that tonight she should forget about her plan and give up.

"May I have a dance with you?"

Umi looked up and found a beautiful girl approached to her. The archer never sees this girl before but she didn't deny the request. The blue hair girl doesn't have anything to do anyway.

"Yes, of course…"

Umi guided the girl to the dance floor. Even though Umi rarely dance but she still manage to keep up the rhythm and even make a strong hold to her partner. The golden eyes girl swears that she notices a lot of stare on her but Umi just ignore it and keep focusing on the dance. When the song ended, Umi bow down and her partner did the same. The soldier was about to go back to the drinking table but suddenly some girls came to Umi and asking for dance again. Some of them are the noblemen's daughters and some are the maids. The archer takes turn of the girls until Umi feels like her legs started to give up. Umi can't count how many of them that she has been dancing with but all she knows that some of them told her to come to see them when the party is over or even more some of them even try to kiss her but Umi just avoiding them all thinking that they just wanted to tease her.

When the music stopped, Umi just need to rest. So she excused herself made some of the girls disappointed but later they all found another partners.

"Man…I thought that I was in the battlefield."

Umi poured alcohol in her glass while Maki walk behind her and join the drink.

"Uh…yea you were like dancing non-stop there."

"Yea…I don't know why they keep asking for dance… Maybe guy partners are not enough?"

Maki sighed on how dense of her friend is but she doesn't say anything.

"Anyway, Eli headed back to her room so I guess you should too. Tomorrow you have to leave early right?"

"Yea…I will soon…Thanks Maki"

While on the talk with Umi, the red hair doctor attention is at the twin tailed maid who just got a dance with an old nobleman and judge by Nico's face it's not like she wanted it but she can't refuse it.

"Maki?" Umi called Maki's name when notice the silence.

"I will be right back."

The red hair girl put down her cup and walks to the dance floor. Umi watching her friend walking to the maid then she smiled knowing what her friend's intention is.

"I am sorry, sir but I would like to borrow this girl. There is something that she needs to do."

Maki interrupted the dance of the nobleman with Nico. Although, Nico knows that Maki was lying but she doesn't say anything.

"Ah…sure I will be leaving then."

The nobleman left from the dance floor leave only Maki and Nico. The head maid was about to say something but when Maki's body is close to her then force the maid's hand to lay on Maki's shoulder while another hand is holding Nico's small hand. Nico was too stunned to say anything but she manages to do so later.

"W…What?" Nico is confused but didn't move away

"You should be thanking me for saving you from that old geezer." Maki said then started moving and forcefully make the smaller girl move with her too.

"Who said I need your help. I was enjoying the dance with him until you showed up. See? I told you I will get a dance."

"Yea…I can see that but I…"

"But what…?"

Maki paused a bit while Nico is so very confused on the doctor's action but she still keep dancing with Maki without breaking.

"I don't like it." The doctor said in small voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah…Mou…."

Maki let out her frustrated groaned before pull Nico close to her and hold to the smaller girl body firmly.

"Wh…What WHAT! HEY What are you doing!?" The head maid is now struggler in the doctor's arm. Not because of refuse from the touch but Nico is now embarrassed on Maki's action.

"What I meant is I don't want to see you dance with anyone beside me. Don't you get it!?"

Maki moved back from the hold and looking at Nico's eyes while in the other hand, Nico's mouth was open wide after hearing that but she still doesn't want to believe what she heard.

"You…you mean… are you jealous…?"

Maki didn't reply back instead her face just gotten redder and that is the answer for Nico. The head maid's face is also as red as the Maki's hair. So right now they both are just dancing with each other without a word from them later on.

* * *

"Good for you, Maki…" Umi smiled after witnessed the scene. Then suddenly a thought hit her. She still hasn't asked princess Kotori for a dance yet but when the blue hair soldier looks around the dance floor, she sees no sign of the grayish hair princess anymore.

"What a luck…"

Umi drink all up the wine and heading out to the balcony without joining any dance anymore.

* * *

The moonlight is bright outside too bright for Umi to be exact. The archer sighed again then scratched her head. Today is probably not the best day for her. Her plan was totally ruined furthermore she doesn't even had a chance to speak with Kotori at all in the party which makes things worst.

"I guess I am unlucky huh?"

"Why?"

Umi quickly turned her head to the voice. It's the princess Kotori who came at the balcony and walking her way to the archer.

"Y…Your highness? I thought you left."

"No? I am still standing here aren't I?"

"Ah…yes…you shouldn't be here, your highness… It's cold outside you should head back." Umi takes out her suit and cover them on Kotori's shoulder without asking permission.

The grayish hair girl smiled gently before hugging herself that cover with Umi's suit.

"Thank you, Umi-chan but the cold doesn't bother me."

"But the cold will make you sick later on. Please head back to the ball, your highness."

"I will later, Umi-chan. But now I want to stay here and enjoy the view tonight. Can't I do that?"

"Uh…Yes…you can your highness…" Umi gave up after hearing her princess's protest. They were just standing to each other in silence for awhile until Kotori broke the silence.

"Umi-chan, you look so tired tonight. Perhaps…is it because you have been dancing with a lot of girls?" Kotori's hand reached on the soldier's cheek that currently became red now.

"Ah…ummm… yea I would be lying if I say that it didn't worn me out…Sometimes I can't help but wonder how can you manage to dance with a lot of people like that, your highness."

The princess takes her hand back when she heard Umi then she smiled sadly.

"It is also tired me out too you know? But I can't deny them when they asked me."

"I see…" Umi scratched her cheek not know what to reply.

"Did any girl get your attention? Perhaps…some of the noblemen's daughters?" Kotori asked a question out of nowhere and Umi didn't have time to get ready for it.

"Wha…What? No… Of course not…your highness."

"Is that so? I thought for sure that one of them might take you away." Kotori giggled after successfully teasing her guardian.

"NO! Never! I mean…I…I don't like any one of them."

"Oh?"

"Yes, your highness! I already have…!"

Umi quickly cover her mouth knowing that she almost spilled her feeling out to her princess while Kotori noticed about that so she moves closer to the archer to seek for the truth.

"You already have what Umi-chan…You mean someone you love?"

"No! Your highness! I…I am a soldier! I can't have this feeling!"

"Why? A soldier is also a human you know? So tell me who is it that you love."

Umi knows that she can't escape now not with this determined eyes from the princess. The blue hair archer looking around tries to find a way to escape but she can't think of anything.

"Umi-chan…Can't you tell me? I am basically your childhood friend…So please…"

Umi's heart feels like got stabbed from the childhood friend word. The love of her life only thinks of her as a friend but now she wanted to know who is it that Umi loves. If the princess knows the truth will Umi have the right to be by her side? The archer shakes her head refuse to let a word from her mouth.

"Umi-chan…please…"

Kotori is now making a pleading eyes and voice. The blue hair girl can't take it anymore. Beside it's Kotori's fault to pressure her to do this anyway. The archer grabbed both of the princess's arms before said the word that she has been hidden for a long time.

"Alright, your highness…I do have someone I love…"

"I see…Who is it?"

Umi take a deep breath before let it out of her chest.

"I love you, your highness…I am in love with you."

"Eh?"

The princess eyes went wide after hearing Umi's confession. She backed away while covering her mouth with both hands. The blue hair girl saw the reaction and knows that this is the end. Umi bit her own lips trembling then bowed down one last time before turned back to her princess.

"I am sorry that someone like me is in love with you, your highness. I tried my best to hide this abnormal feeling toward you but you left me no choice… I hope that you can find a place in your heart to forgive me…Goodnight."

Umi slowly walk away from her princess but then stopped when a pair of arms holding to her waist.

"Wait…"

"Your highness!?"

Umi looked back to the girl who hugged her from behind. She saw Kotori is looking at her with tears in eyes before wiping away and let go of the soldier.

"There are still some people left so they could walk here any minute. Follow me to the garden outside."

The princess gave Umi's order before walking into the ball. Umi was confused but proceed to follow Kotori. They were walking out from the party until they reached the garden outside. The garden is a bit dark and quiet but Umi still can see and hear everything around her. While Kotori is still keeps walking inside the garden further and further.

"Your highness…it's dark here please be careful." Umi reached her hand meant to hold to the princess but stop when suddenly Kotori just stopped moving and turn around to meet with Umi's golden eyes.

"What you said before is it true?"

"Your highness….I…I shouldn't say it…I…"

"I am asking is it true or not, Umi-chan."

Right now, Umi and Kotori are standing at the middle of nowhere in the dark garden. Nobody will pass by, nobody will hear anything. So it's okay to speaking the truth because Umi has nothing left to hide. The soldier gulped down her nervous before nodding her head.

"Yes…I meant it every word. I love you, your highness…"

Kotori moves closer to her guardian after hearing the confession again then hold on to Umi's cold hand before squeezes them a bit firmly.

"You mean like lovers?"

"Yes…"

"How long…"

"Pardon me?"

"How long have you been in love with me?"

Umi paused a bit before answer another question to Kotori. She has nothing to hide now after all.

"Since we were kids…"

The grayish hair girl let go of Umi's hand before dashed herself into Umi's body. The soldier doesn't know if this a good sign for her or not but she welcoming her princess anyway and wrap her arms around Kotori's thin waist.

"I am sorry, Umi-chan…It must be hard on you isn't it? I am so sorry…"

"Your highness…"

"Umi-chan…when you said that you love me I was happy…So happy to know that you feel that way about me…but I …I don't know how to reply your feeling…I like you too but…you are my friend…"

Kotori speaks with tears in Umi's arms while in the other hand the archer couldn't say anything back. For what she heard, it seems that the princess doesn't feel the same way with the archer but she doesn't show any sign of disgust after knew the truth. So all Umi can do is hold to her princess and rub her back smoothly.

"It's okay, your highness…This is enough for me. I am happy that you didn't tell me to stay away from you after hearing it…" Umi said after hearing her princess is still sobbing.

The grayish hair princess shook her head violently before looking up at the soldier.

"NO! Of course not! You are my precious friend…How could I…I would never say that to you…"

Umi smiled to herself. Even the Kotori can't return her feeling but she still cares about the archer as much.

"You are so kind, your highness…This is why…"

"I am not kind…I am the worst…I made you feel sad…" Kotori rubbed her eyes from the tears.

Umi raised the princess's chin up before staring in to Kotori's eyes fully.

"No…your highness…This is enough for me…I feel so much better now. Thank you your highness…"

"I feel bad though…I wish I could do something for you, Umi-chan…You are a great person…You deserve better than this…"

Umi shook her head softly.

"I am thankful to be in love with you, your highness…and I won't ask anything for return. My only wish is that tomorrow we will forget about my confession and going back to the way we used to be. Is that okay for me to ask for?"

"Your confession is so beautiful…I wouldn't want to forget it…"

The soldier is blushed a little and looked to another way. "I see…then…can we have one dance together? I have been wanted to dance with you tonight, your highness…"

Umi reached her hand out and Kotori smiled widen before take it right away.

"Of course! I thought that you will never ask me!"

The blue hair girl smiled then they both dance together under this beautiful moonlight. Umi's mind is not caring for anything anymore. Only wish she has right now is to stop the time and let this moment stays forever. They kept dancing until their legs are giving up. The blue hair girl holds to her princess one last time before letting go of Kotori's body.

"Thank you…your highness…I will treasure this moment in my memories for the rest of my life. For now, I think we should head back before it will getting colder than this."

The princess doesn't say anything except nod so Umi guide her out from the dark garden until they almost reach to the exit. Suddenly, a small hand tugs on Umi's shirt made Umi stop in her track.

"Your highness?"

"Can you wait?" They grayish hair girl's hand is still on Umi's not let go.

"Yes? Did you forget something, your highness?"

"No…I didn't mean it like that, Umi-chan…" Kotori shook her head softly before moves her lips near to the soldier's ear.

"Please give me some time to think so I can properly reply to your feeling."

Umi's widen eyes and look back to her princess.

"You…you mean…"

Kotori's eyes didn't meet with the archer's but she still replies to Umi normally.

"I would like to ask you to wait for me to think about it, Umi-chan…I know it might not be fair for you but if I have more time to think carefully Umi-chan I…"

The blue hair girl stayed silence and wait for what's coming next.

"I think…I might want to hear you say you love me again…"

The grayish hair girl just ran away without looking back after she finished her sentence while Umi was left standing there and still confused about Kotori's reply. Did Kotori reject her or accept her? Umi had no idea at all. The archer sighed again one last time under the moonlight before heading back to her own room to get some sleep. Tonight she might not get exactly what she wants but at least she got a chance to dance with the princess alone and that should be enough for her now.

* * *

oh oooh oh no...


	12. Chapter 12 : A promise

**Chapter 12 : A promise**

"Your highness…What's wrong?"

The ginger hair maid who got pulled along the way from the ball is now calling Tsubasa who still hasn't said a word to her. Right now they were in the middle of walkway to Tsubasa's room. The maid doesn't know why the prince acted this way or maybe she knows but she doesn't dare to ask or say anything now.

They have reached to the prince's room. Tsubasa opened the door and pull the maid's arm to get inside the room with him. Honoka got a chance to take a glimpse on the brown hair prince and it seems that his face shows no smile or kindness.

A long pause of silence until Honoka decided to break it.

"Your highness…are you alright?"

"No" A short replied from the prince. Honoka flinched on how the tone is. So she looks down to the ground not wanting to meet with the green eyes prince anymore.

"I am sorry…Is it something that I did?"

Tsubasa didn't answer instead he pushes Honoka to the wall then stare in to her eyes for a long time before he moves in to kiss her on the lips. The orange hair girl is confused but kiss back without fail.

"Your…highness…"

"I told you before right? Honoka…Do not let anyone else touch you without my permission."

Tsubasa moves his lips near to the maid's neck before kissing it roughly.

"Ah…Your highness…wait…"

"Did you fall in love with that dashing soldier? Do you like her?"

"No! I was just dancing with her nothing more your highness."

Honoka clutched to her chest after hearing the prince while Tsubasa still not believe in what his maid said so he pulled the orange hair girl to lie down on the bed while he started to take off his suit.

"I told you that you no need for a dance tonight. You only went there to be by my side until I finished my duty."

"I…But captain Eli was standing there alone so I thought maybe I could accompany her while you were busy, your highness…"

"Just because I was busy doesn't mean you can do whatever you like. Beside I was only dancing with Minami queen's daughter because she asked me to."

"But I…"

"You know I don't like it when you hide something from me right? Now…tell me Honoka…Who was it that asked for the dance is it that soldier or you?"

Tsubasa moved to the bed and pinned down the maid beneath him. Honoka didn't make a struggle in his hold but she doesn't reply instance so the prince started to unbutton the maid dress.

"If you are not going to answer…then I will not be gentle tonight."

Honoka bit her own lips while watching her prince slowly unbutton her so she has no choice but to answer him.

"I…I saw you and princess Nozomi were dancing together…"

"And…?"

"I…" The blue eyes girl look at another way before speak out what is on her mind.

"I got jealous…"

"Oh…"

"I got jealous when I saw you dance with another girl…your highness…so I was trying to see if you feel the same way I do…so I…I am sorry for did something so stupid…"

After hearing that, Tsubasa sighed before get out from the bed. When there is no hold on to the ginger hair maid's wrist, Honoka got up and look at the back of her prince who put on his night clothes.

"Did you trip on purpose too?" Tsubasa asked after he is done.

"No…That was an accident…I swear…"

The prince didn't reply back so Honoka slowly walked to behind of her prince and gently lay her head on Tsubasa's back.

"Are you mad, your highness? I am sorry I shouldn't do that…Do you hate me now?"

Tsubasa sighed quietly. "No…In fact, you got your answer. I hope you are satisfied now."

"Your highness…I…"

Tsubasa turned back to his maid then hugged her firmly before whispers to Honoka's ear.

"Don't do this again…ever…"

Honoka nodded her head one time and answer back. "Yes…I promise…I will never do this again, your highness…please don't hate me…"

The brown hair prince kissed on Honoka's forehead after he heard the promise then lifts Honoka up from the ground. Even though he is not tall but he is strong enough to be able to carry the maid. Tsubasa lays his maid down on the bed one more time before smiling to her like his usual self.

"I would never hate you…I love you, Honoka…and you love me too right?"

Honoka shyly nod. "Yes…with my life…"

"Action speaks louder than words… Will you show me how much you love me?"

Honoka's cheek is bright red but she nodded her head again while this time both of her hands are wrapping around the prince's neck that is above her.

"Yes…until you are satisfied…your highness…"

The prince smiled to the girl underneath him. "Good girl…"

* * *

The ball is almost over and most of the people already gone home even the queen or the princesses are nowhere to be nearby. So all of the soldiers that remain are gathering the guests through the exit while the maids start to clean up what's left behind.

"Here…" Maki handed the plates to the head maid who is doing her own job now.

"What…" Nico asked but takes the plates anyway.

"I just thought you might need help…" The red hair doctor lift up another plate but a small hand stopped her.

"You don't need to do that. It's my job… now give me that." Nico tried to take the plate from Maki's hand.

"What is it with you? I just want to help."

Nico doesn't look back and keeps doing her own task. "I don't need your help and beside shouldn't you be going back to your own room by now, doctor?"

"So what? I want to help is there a problem?" The purple eyes girl lifts up the glasses and when Nico saw that she tries to snatch it from the doctor's hand.

"Are you an idiot? Now give me that." Nico tried to snatch the glasses from the doctor's hand while Maki tried to avoid it. They both kept doing that until the glasses slipped from the hands and broke down on the ground.

*clack*

All of the people who are around look at the source of the sound. Both Maki and Nico bowed their head in apology before the maid quickly takes all the broken glasses on the floor with her bare hands.

"What are you doing?!" Maki gently grabbed on the maid's hand. Even without a sound of pain from the smaller girl's mouth, the doctor can tell that Nico's hands are bleeding.

"What? I just clean it up…"

Maki got so angry after hearing that so she suddenly lifts Nico's up on the ground.

"WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN!"

"No…you are coming with me to my office."

"LET GO OF ME!"

"I will take her to my office. Her wounds need to be treated. Please excuse us." The doctor said one last time to the other maids before leaving the ball while carrying the head maid on her shoulder.

"Hey! I said put me down."

"No"

"I can walk by myself now put me down, doctor."

"No"

The maid tried to struggler but the more she did the more Maki hold her stronger and walk even faster. So the maid gave in

"Okay fine I am not going to do anything but just let me down." The maid said again.

"I will later when we finished treating your hands."

"Oh man why are you so persistent. It's just small wounds. You made it like a big deal."

Maki stopped walking before let the maid down. Nico was about to say something but stopped when she saw the purple eyes staring right through hers.

"Of course it's a big deal…" Maki said while turned her head to another way.

"Huh?" Nico quiet don't understand.

Maki grabbed Nico's hands while look at them with sad eyes.

"Your hands are all wounds…because of me…and it's frustrating."

"…."

"I…" Maki opened her mouth but close it soon.

"What?" The maid asked back in soft tone.

"…Nevermind, Let's go…the office shouldn't be far now."

The red hair girl grabbed Nico's wrist to her office. They both didn't say anything after that but all Nico knows is that the way Maki touch her now is very gentle and she wants this moment to stay forever.

* * *

"Rin-chan…This is might not be a good idea…We should head back…" The youngest princesses said after she followed her new friend out from the ball while the soldiers didn't pay attention. Now both of them are in an empty room that nobody comes in. Even the princess doesn't know what is this room is for.

"It's okay nyan. I just want spend some time alone with you, Kayo-chin." The orange hair girl smiled brightly.

"But I still think it's wrong…what if we lost again? Everybody is already gone home too. We might never get back…uh…." Hanayo is still paranoid after what happened to both of them before.

"It's okay Kayo-chin! This time I recognized the path. I remember how to go back." Rin grabbed on both of Hanayo's hands to confirm.

"Really?"

"Nyan!"

Hanayo sighed in relieve. "Okay, Rin-chan…"

"Kayo-chin, thank you nyan." Rin smiled to the princess softly.

"Eh? For what?"

"For today…I had fun a lot Kayo-chin. It's all thanks to you."

Hanayo smiled back. "I had fun too and that's because of Rin-chan."

"Hehe I am glad nyan."

Rin walked to the big window and look up to the sky.

"Wow…Kayo-chin, Look! There are so many stars nyan."

The brown hair princess walked to her friend then look up as she was told then she was amazed of the view she saw.

"You're right! Rin-chan. It's so beautiful!"

"Yea…" The yellow eyes girl moves herself close to her friend then lays her head on Hanayo's shoulder. The princess is a bit surprised but didn't push her friend away instead Hanayo moves her head to lay on Rin's too.

"I am glad, Kayo-chin…that I met you here…"

"Me too…"

"I am also glad to have you as a friend."

A hand grabbed on to princess's. "Me too…"

"I am very glad that I told you about my gender too…"

"M..Me too…Rin-chan."

A bit of silence before Rin feels a drop of water falls on her hand. Rin looked up to her friend's face and saw that it stains with some tears now.

"I am glad that you became friends with me Rin-chan…but…tomorrow….you…."

"Kayo-chin?"

"Uh…Wah! You are leaving tomorrow, Rin-chan! I am so sad! And we were just become friends." Hanayo is crying hard and she doesn't even try to stop her tears.

"Ah…Kayo-chin please don't cry nyan I…if you keep crying I…I… will…uh…WAH!" The cat girl hugged her friend and cry. Rin has been holding up her sadness for awhile too and now they both are crying out loud while hugging each other tightly not let go.

"I don't want you to leave…" The princess said after crying for awhile

"I don't want to leave too, Kayo-chin but I can't…"

"I know…" Rin wiped out Hanayo's tears quickly and smiles.

"Kayo-chin…I know that I will be back tomorrow and don't know when we will see each other again but I think if I am older enough I will be able to go anywhere as my own desire and when I can do that…I will come to see you again, okay?"

Hanayo looked up to the yellow eyes girl. "You promise? You will not forget about me?"

Rin hugged her friend again. "I promise nyan! I will never forget about you, Kayo-chin! I like you!"

The brown hair princess blushed but nods her head in Rin's arms. "I…like you too, Rin-chan."

"Great! I promise Kayo-chin. I will be back for you nyan!"

"Pinky swear?" Hanayo offers Rin her pinky finger while Rin looks back with questioning.

"What?"

"It…it's a pinky swear. It's like when you make a promise you just entwine our pinky fingers together to confirm the promise…" The princess is explaining her action to the girl.

"OH! Like that nyan! Ahaha our Kingdom didn't do it like that though."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yup yup…we do something like this."

After the sentence, Rin just suddenly moves her lips to meet with Hanayo's softly and back away smiling wide while on the other hand the princess who received the kiss was stunned.

"Kayo-chin? Hello? Kayo-chin"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"

The princess screamed out loud and lost her conscious after that.

* * *

Lately I have a lot of stuffs going on so I will not be update work for while but I promise I will update once in a month for each of my stories. Thanks


	13. Chapter 13 : We will meet again soon

**Chapter 13 : We will meet again soon**

The sun hasn't risen up but the archer had already fully equipped her armors. Umi looked at herself in the mirror and she could see the dark circles under her eyes. It's not like this duty is so exciting to makes she up all night but it's because of her brain is always thinking about her princess's words so it turned out to be another night with no sleep in a wink for the blue hair girl again.

Umi grabbed her bow then check herself in the mirror one last time before heading to the stable to check on her horse. Even though her men are already done it but it would be better if she check her horse by herself too. That's what Umi's thought.

When the blue hair girl arrived she found her blonde hair captain is feeding the white horse nearby Umi's horse.

"Hello, captain…you are early." Umi grabbed some hay and feed her black horse.

"Ah, hello…Umi. Coming to check on your horse too?"

Umi smiled then pats on her black horse's head softly. "Yes…It would be bad if Kara is hungry. You know she is quite troublesome sometimes when she doesn't get what she wants."

Eli chuckled. "I agreed, that happen sometimes with Arisa too. There was a time she almost stomp me just because I accidently pull her hair out."

"Yea, I still remembered that although you calmed her down later."

"With food…yes."

They both laughed a bit before a soldier came in to the stable.

"Captain and General I just want to let you know that the princes are almost ready."

Eli nodded her head. "Alright, we will be ready soon. Just guide them to the carriage when they are ready."

"Yes, ma'am"

The soldier left afterward. Umi feed her horse one last time before let it out from the stable.

"I will be out first captain in case the princes are already there."

Eli nodded. "Sure I will catch up, Umi."

The archer grabbed her bow tight before jump up on Kara's back and rides out from the stable.

Eli looked back to her horse. "Well it's you and me, Arisa. I hope you will treat me well today."

The blonde hair soldier let out her white horse from the hold then she heard a noise from her back but Eli didn't turn back.

"You forget something, Umi?"

A voice of closing door can be heard, Eli turned back after she didn't hear the reply from her friend but when she saw the face she takes her horse back in once more.

"Your highness! What are you doing here?"

The purple hair princess standing right in front of Eli but her eyes is still on the ground. The captain waited awhile for Nozomi's reply but not a word came out.

"Is there something wrong?" Eli asked again and also moves herself close to the princess.

"How many days"

"Pardon?"

Emerald eyes are up from the ground and now staring at the blue eyes. "I asked how many days you will be gone."

"Ah about that… Kira Kingdom is not far but it should take at least 1 day to travel."

"So it's 1 day?"

Eli shakes her head. "No, your highness…when we reach there, my men will be exhausted so we might need to rest a bit then come back. I assumed it should be 2 days at least."

"I see…"

"Your highness…Are you perhaps…worried…?" Eli dared to ask her princess even though she knows she might not have the right anymore.

Nozomi looked around a bit before nodding her head.

Eli hope is up after seeing the response but maybe this is might not what she thinks so the soldier ask one more question to make sure.

"I know I have no right to ask but is it the prince that you are worried about…or me?"

"OF CORSE IT'S YOU! Ah!" The princess quickly moves her hand to cover her mouth after realized what she said.

The captain smiled after what she heard while the princess's face showed a bit of anger knowing that she has been tricked. Nozomi turned herself back from Eli and starts to move her legs about to stomp out.

"Please wait…your highness…I"

The princess did stop but still not turning back. "What is it?"

"I am sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have."

"Is that all you have to say? After what you have done?"

Eli's mind is filled with guilt. Maybe she shouldn't forget that her princess is still not forgiving on her action. "I…know I shouldn't have done that…I should leave I guess. I am deeply sorry, your highness."

The blonde hair girl walks to her horse then look back to her princess again. To her surprise, the princess is walking behind her and suddenly just hugs her without any warning.

"Y…Your highness?!"

"I…I am still not forgiving you yet but if you didn't come back soon…I will never forgive you for the rest of my life… Elichi."

After hearing her nickname, Eli smiled happily before turned herself to face Nozomi then hugs her princess not caring if anyone will see anymore. "Yes, we will meet again soon…your highness. I will come back…just for you."

With those words, the purple hair princess smiled in Eli's arms once again. "How cheeky of you, Elichika."

* * *

When Umi rides her horse out from the stable, one of the soldiers told her that the princes are already on the carriage. So Umi moved her horse to get closer to the carriage then speaks with the princes through the window.

"Good morning your highness."

Rin smiled and opens the curtain. "Hey! Umi-chan, good morning nyan."

The brown hair prince chuckled before waves his hand to the soldier. "Good morning soldier, today we will be in your care. Although we already have our men but the Queen still send you to protect us along the way. I should say the queen is very generous as we were told."

Umi nodded her head. "Yes and we didn't want our guests to be in danger especially you, your highnesses."

Rin turned her head to her brother and smiles proudly. "Rin trusts Umi-chan nyan! Umi-chan is a good person. Rin likes her!"

Umi bowed her head. "That's…an honor to hear, your highness."

Tsubasa pats his sibling's back. "Oh so this is why you want to come here again huh?"

"Eh? Oh yes nyan! I mean Umi-chan is good but the one I want to see the most is Kayo-chin!"

Tsubasa confused on the name that he heard. "Kayo-chin?"

"Yes! Kayo-chin oh I mean Hanayo-chan nyan! We made a promise too that I will come back here to meet her again nyan!" Rin pointed to her mouth while Tsubasa stared in disbelieve eyes.

"You…what?"

"A promise brother! Just like you did with Ho….OOF!" Tsubasa quickly used his hands to shut his sibling's mouth while Umi is watching them in confusion.

"Ahem…anyway soldier we are ready." Tsubasa closed the curtain right away without waiting.

"Yes…your highness…"

Umi moves herself to the front line while a bit later Eli is riding her white horse and stays beside archer.

"Well I guess we are ready, Umi?"

Umi nodded. "Yes…by the way, why did you take so long captain? Did Arisa is being a stubborn again?"

Eli's face is red before waving her hand to refuse. "Ah! No no no not like that. It's just I just wanted to make sure she is ready. That's why I took a lot of time…sorry."

"Oh okay…we should go now. Tell the guards to open the gate." Umi commanded her men and soon the big gate is open, revealed a lot of citizens are waiting for them outside. They are all wanted to see the royalty again before they are going back to their homeland.

Umi and Eli moves themselves outside of the gate follow by some Otonokizaka army men and Kira army. The archer moved her hand inside her pocket then grabs the wooden badge out. She stared at it a bit before take it back inside the pocket again. Umi just remembered that she didn't say goodbye to the princess before leave but this trip doesn't take long so she should be back soon in no time.

* * *

When they were out from the Otonokizaka Kingdom for awhile, Umi is already missed her princess so much and it doesn't even one day yet. Normally, she used to be in a battle field for whole month without worry but this time the blue hair girl can't help but feels anxious. She tried to shakes this feeling off but it's not working.

"Umi"

Umi gasped before look back to her captain. "Ah yes what is it, captain?"

"Oh no it's just…it's like your mind is in another world."

"Ah…sorry I should be focus on this task more instead of spacing out."

Eli smiled. "Umi, it's fine. It's just rare to see you like this. Do you want to talk about it?"

The archer shakes her head few times. "No, I am fine captain. Thank you for your concern."

"I see…if you say so then."

Umi looked straight to the path before raises her hand up as a sign of stop the movement.

"Hold"

The line stopped as they were told. They were stopped at the in front of a very dark forest.

"Captain, the forest is pretty dark maybe we should go in and check if there are something dangerous in there first. I will go in with some of our men and will send the signal if everything is alright."

The blonde hair girl tried to look through the forest but she sees nothing.

"You're right…I will go with you."

Umi stopped her captain. "No, you stay here protecting the princes. It will be quick, I promise."

Eli sighed before nodding her head. "Okay, just let me know if you found something and we will be ready here."

Umi nodded and head straight into the forest with ten other soldiers. While she is in there, everything is dark and also quiet. The archer lit up the fire while her men separate their way to see if there is anything can harm them. They are searching for awhile and nothing wrong so far. So Umi and her team moved out from the forest heading to Eli.

"Captain, I think it's clear. We can move in."

Eli nodded. "Okay, but we should be on guard. Let our men know that."

"Yes, ma'am."

The armies moved the line inside the forest and luckily nothing happen so far. All they met is the sound of animals and the darkness. Later, all of the soldiers and carriages got out from the forest safely.

"Well…that went quiet smoothly." Eli commented.

"I agree…" Umi patted Kara's head.

"The Kira Kingdom shouldn't be far now. When we get there we will get some rest."

The blue hair soldier nodded. "Yes…captain"

Finally, the armies reach the Kira Kingdom's gate. The guards saw the carriage and open the gate right away knowing that their princes are return. When two soldiers stepped in they can see that many Kira citizens are also waiting for their princes. They are all cheering and smiling happily. See these people, reminding Umi and Eli of their homeland. The armies approaching to the palace and they got welcome by the Kira royal's army. When the carriage stopped, the princes got out then told the soldiers that he had already prepare rooms for them and they can stay as many days as they want. Eli and Umi knelt down once more before replied back to the prince that they will be leaving by tomorrow which no objection from the prince.

* * *

"Nice work today, Umi." Eli handed the bottle of wine to the archer when they are in the prepared room.

"Thanks you too captain and sorry that we have to share rooms." Umi drinks up the wine.

"Haha no big deal Umi, don't you remember that we used to sleep together a lot too when we are out in the battlefield?"

"Yea…and you told me that I was drooling."

"And you told me that I was snoring." Eli chuckled.

"I was lying to revenge you captain." The blue hair girl drinks another sip.

Eli smiled. "I know and I was lying too."

Umi looked out from the window. Clearly, that tonight there is a celebration with a lot of music and lights outside.

"Well, at least we know that this kingdom is similar to ours." Eli commented after notice her friend is spacing out.

"Ah…yea I guess"

Eli walked closely to the archer then squeezes on Umi's shoulder softly.

"Umi, I know that there is something on your mind since the way back. Can't you tell me what is it that bothering you?"

Umi eyes cast down as she heard her friend. "It's nothing, captain."

"Oh please Umi, last time you said it's nothing then you ended up on the bed with high fever. Come on, we are friends right? And you still own me about how come you saw me and Nozomi too."

The archer turned to look at the captain. "It was an accident, captain. I didn't mean to pry."

"You still saw it anyway."

Umi sighed. "Yea…I know…and I am sorry."

The blonde hair girl smiled. "Nah, don't worry. It's okay but it will not if you don't tell me what is it that bothering you."

Umi's mouth shut for awhile before speaks up. "Okay…fine…you see I…recently just confess."

The captain crossed her arms while listening. "About what?"

"About…feeling…you know…like ugg romance?"

Eli's eyes widen. "You mean like love? You confess your love to someone?"

A nodded from the blue hair girl.

"Who is it?! Is he a soldier? Or a butler? Or noblemen's daughter? Wait you like man or woman?"

"CAPTAIN! Geez! Calm down"

Eli sits down a bit. "Ah yea I should…sorry anyway who is it? Is it someone I know?"

"Yes…you know her…"

"HER? So you like woman now?"

The archer looked back at captain. "I don't want to hear that from you."

"Ah right…so who is it?"

"Princess Kotori."

"Oh I see, princess Kotori YOU WHAT!" Eli got up from her chair before shaking her friend's arms.

"Wha..What?"

"You confessed your love to princess Kotori? You mean you are in love with her?"

Umi nodded.

"Are you lost your mind?" Eli asked again before Umi pushes Eli's hands away.

"Still don't want to hear that from you."

"Right…okay…fine…what did she say? Did she accept? Or…" Eli is about to finish her sentence but stopped when notice the mood from her friend.

"Okay…rejected huh…well you are lucky that you are still alive. Normally, you will be dead by now."

"Well…she didn't accept but didn't reject it either." The archer scratched her head.

"What do you mean?"

Umi drinks another sip until the wine is all out. "She said she needs more time and told me to wait."

"That's…that's great right? I mean that's mean you still have a chance?"

"I don't know, captain… she left later."

Eli sits down but this time on her bed now. "I see…well I will not tell you what to do because you know…you don't want to hear it from me anyway but I wish you good luck and maybe if you give her some time she might be able to return your feeling."

The blue hair girl sits down on her bed too starting to feels sleepy. "I don't know anymore. It seems impossible to me…I mean she is a princess and I am just a soldier."

The blue eyes captain looks at her friend in sympathy. "Umi…"

"Anyway we should sleep now right? Since we will leave early tomorrow."

The captain nodded her head before lying down on the bed. "Yea…I have a promise to keep. And by the way, if you want to talk you know I am all ears…Well then goodnight Umi"

"Okay…Goodnight, captain"

Umi rolled on her bed then look at the wooden badge on her right side. Hopefully tomorrow will come sooner than she thought.

* * *

Sorry Arisa... you are a horse this time...


	14. Chapter 14 : In the dark

**Chapter 14 : In the dark**

In the morning, both Eli and Umi are all dressed up. They are so ready to go home. After all, they both want to meet someone special at their homeland. The archer got out of the room first follow by the captain who is not far behind her.

"I hope Kara will be alright. I forgot to give her food and I doubt that someone will feed her."

Eli adjusted her armor a bit before nodding her head. "Yea me too we don't want our horses getting grumpy when we are about to go back home, don't we?"

Umi smiled while moving her legs faster. Soon they reached at the stable but to their surprise someone is there patting their horses' head and when they looked carefully both Umi and Eli are shocked of what they saw.

"My my…Hello" The brown hair prince smiled.

Eli nudged her friend who still standing still beside her. "Umi…I don't know what are you thinking about right now but if it's just me that I saw prince Tsubasa in a long white dress?"

The archer open and close her mouth few times trying to say something but no words came out so she just pushes her friend in front. "Maybe I am still drunk…you ask him yourself."

"He…hey! Umi…! Not fair!"

Tsubasa walked close to them but not too close. "Well? I guess that a bit too much for you too huh?"

Eli gulped down while bows down to the prince. "Y…your highness…good morning…umm…I…uh…nice dress…?"

The brown hair prince looked at himself before smiles. "My…Thank you it is our traditional royal dress after all."

"Oh…oh…so here you have to wear dress? I didn't know that men need to wear dress too…" The soldiers still not meet with the prince's eyes.

Tsubasa laughed out loud and claps his hands. "You both are amusing, I like it."

The two soldiers not reply back after that so the prince sighed before moves his hand to his chest.

"Well I guess fun time is over. Let me introduce myself once more. My name is Tsubasa an eldest daughter of the King and Queen from Kira Kingdom or I should say I am the princess."

"Eldest…daughter?" Umi asked.

"P…princess?" Eli added up.

"Yes…actually I didn't expect you to come here this is why you saw me like this…"

The archer pointed her finger to the prince or should say princess before speak up again. "So…your highness…you are not a man?"

The princess smiled before petting the horse again. "What do you think?"

Eli walks closer to Tsubasa and stares to her eyes. "Why did you lie to us, your highness? Not only us but our Kingdom as well?"

Tsubasa sighed. "Yes I am sorry but you know we have a reason."

"What reason?" Eli tightens her grip after knowing that her Kingdom had been tricked by this princess and not know what purpose.

"Well…You see our Kingdom is full of treasure such as gems and jewels. Many kings and queens from many Kingdoms wanted us to visit them and talk about the trade. Imagine…that you are a girl and traveling to someplace far away a lot?"

"We also went to many battlefields and we are also girls too, your highness."

"But you are not a princess. Am I right?"

"But… still there is no need for you to hide from our Kingdom, your highness. Our Kingdom is trustworthy." Eli argued.

"Yes…indeed…your kingdom is very nice and friendly but you see didn't you? On the way back…there is a dark forest there. Although we never heard about any incident so far but what if the bandits or thieves wanted to use that place as they hideout or even try to rob? What if they know that the princesses are on the carriage? Have you thought about that?" Tsubasa stared back to the soldier and Eli only has to avoid the contact.

"Beside this time my sister was with me too. I would never let anything happen to her on her first journey. So that's why we have to hide our true gender."

"So prince Rin is also a girl?" Umi asked up.

"Mhm" The green eyes princess just walked to the door about to leave the stable but Eli stops her with her hand.

"Please wait your highness…I…"

"What is it?"

Eli bowed her head down to Tsubasa. "Forgive my rudeness, your highness…I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just got me when I know that you were lying to our Kingdom."

Tsubasa opens the door without turning back. "Well…I am sorry for lying but this is how we do it…to keep us safety. I don't mind if you will report about this to your queen because I trust in your Kingdom still I guess it's no need…after all the princess is already knew anyway."

The soldier heads up when the princess word is mentioned. "What do you mean your highness?"

The princess smiled one last time before closing the door. "Ask the eldest princess yourself."

After the door is close, Umi looked back to her captain. It seems that Eli's face is not showing any emotion but it's not bad either.

"Captain…maybe we should feed our horses then let's go home."

Eli nodded. "Yea…you're right. Let's"

* * *

Their crews are ready to go. Eli and Umi ride on their horses and proceed to the gate. The guards are already open the gate waiting for them to go out. The archer can't help but feel excited to be able to get back home to where her princess is. She wanted to move there as fast as she can but of course it will take one day to reach to the Kingdom and when she got there it will be probably night time which she will missed with the princess again.

"Hah…"

"Sighing again?" Eli gently punched on Umi's shoulder.

"Sorry"

"Don't be…we will reach there soon, Umi. I promise."

The blue hair girl smiled. "Yea"

The army has reached the half way and now they are standing in front of the dark forest again. Umi raised her hand then get down from the horse.

"Captain…should we check first?"

The blonde hair girl also gets down from her horse and stands right beside Umi. "What do you think?"

"Well…after what the princess said…maybe we should recheck for sure."

Eli nodded her head in agreement. "Yea…but this time let me do it. You already did it before."

"Are you sure captain?"

"Yes you stay here waiting for my command. I will lead some of our men first."

"Okay"

They both get on the horses while Eli and some of the soldiers enter the forest first. Umi watched her friend go into the woods and something feels so wrong. She kept feeling like there is something but not sure what it is. The archer and the rest waited for awhile until Umi noticed something was off. She moves herself near to the entrance of the forest and calling her captain.

"Captain? Is it clear?"

No response came out, Umi knew that she can't stand it anymore. She is about to go in until she saw a white horse came out. The blue hair girl is about to smile but then her eyes widen. Arisa, the white horse came back out without her master on her back anymore.

"Everyone! We are going in!" Umi commanded her men knowing that something happened inside that dark forest.

"Yes ma'am!"

The army charged into forest, Umi lit up the fire to see the path. The crews are moving slowly and quietly as much as possible. Until one of her men screamed in pain.

"AH!"

Umi turned back and she saw a lot of arrows diving through to her army. The archer pulled out her bow while order her men.

"Everybody move move move!"

The archer's horse is moving faster. Umi tried to find the source of the arrows but the forest is too dark so she can't see a thing. All Umi knows is that she has to get out from the forest away from this darkness or else she and her men will be killed.

Umi and her soldiers are almost out of the forest until a giant rope stretch in front of her and her horse is too fast to stop now so it tripped and makes the archer fell down to the ground.

"Ugg…"

"Are you alright? Ma'am?" Her soldier helped her get up.

"Yes prepare for an attack. Everybody gather in circle." Umi commanded and after she did the enemies just showing themselves in dark cloak with masks.

Umi looked at her enemies that surround them. She could count them like thirty or more but she doesn't have time to count exactly how many now until the enemies decide to charge in.

Two armies crashed each other fighting madly. Umi shoot her arrows repeatedly and she didn't miss any target. The cries of pain could be heard loudly in the forest from both side but all Umi cares now is to survive and find her captain. Umi kept shooting and shooting until she found that the enemies numbers are less now. The archer is about to hit another one but suddenly an arrow dive straight to her. Luckily, Umi can foreseen it and avoided it just in time. When she looked back to her enemy, she saw the one who tried to shoot her.

The enemy wears dark purple cloak and the mask is pure white unlike the others. So Umi assumed that this one is the leader. The archer shoots another arrow to the enemy and to her surprise he catches it with his bare hand.

"Wha…"

The enemy run toward to her while takes out his sword. Umi knew that she will not make it in time to shoot her arrow anymore. So the blue hair soldier had no choice but takes out her sword and fight with the enemy.

The dark purple cloak man kept swinging the sword toward to Umi while Umi tried to fight back. They kept fighting each other until Umi saw a familiar figure with blonde hair lying down on the glass.

"CAPTAIN!"

Eli looked up to the source. She is wounded in many places and even has one arrow on her shoulder.

"U…Umi?"

Umi pushes away the enemy with full force before using her elbow to knock him out which makes the enemy fell down on the ground. Umi used this chance run to her captain right away.

"CAPTAIN! Are you okay? Can you get up?"

Eli coughed out blood. "No…They are everywhere. We didn't see it coming. You should run Umi."

"NO! I will not leave you, captain. Now get up before I tell princess Nozomi that you are being a lazy butt!"

Eli smiled. "You know this isn't a time for a joke."

Umi helped Eli got up successfully.

"Thank you…what about the others?" Eli asked.

"I am not sure…"

Eli took out the arrow at her right shoulder before crying in pain. "UGGG! This is the worst…We should get out of here before they are coming again."

Umi nodded her head while helping Eli to walk.

"I can see the light." Umi pointed out to the exit.

Eli nodded then tries to speed up. The captain looked back again before pushes Umi away from her. Umi was confused on her captain action until she saw an arrow dive straight through Eli's stomach.

"CAPTAIN!" Eli fell down on to the ground while Umi searching for the source then she found the leader white mask man who holding on the bow walking straight to them.

"You…how dare you…AH!" Umi dive in to the enemy while raising her sword up then slash through the enemy's face. The mask broke down and what Umi saw is not a man face as she expect to be but instead it's a woman face with dark green eyes staring at her in disbelieve maybe because she didn't see it coming. Before Umi could do anything, the enemy uses an arrow in her hand stab right into Umi's leg which causes the archer to fell down on the ground.

"AH!" Umi cried out of pain but still raise her sword meant to attack the enemy again.

"No don't!" Eli raises her hand but she is too powerless to move now.

The enemy kicked the sword away from Umi's hand before wielding her own meant to slash through Umi but she suddenly stopped. The archer was confused on enemy's action at first but when she tried to stand up and fight again. The enemy just knocked the blue hair girl out with a punch and Umi collapse on the ground.

"UMI! NO! YOU BASTARD!" Eli tried to get up again but her body already gave in.

The dark purple cloak enemy lifted the unconscious Umi's body up from the ground and turn back on Eli without looking back to the blonde hair girl who is lying nearby.

"WAIT! Where are you taking her! STOP!"

Eli reached out her hand but the enemy doesn't stop. The blonde hair girl saw her friend has been taken away in front of her eyes. She tried her hardest to call Umi but it seems can't reach her friend anymore.

"UMI! UMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Soon there is no sign of any enemies left and the captain's mind is slowly drifting to darkness.

* * *

Uhh... well I have an announce to make... I think this story will not end soon but with stuffs going on for me I will have a hard time to update. I will try to update when I can. Thank you all for reading my fiction. Feel free to review or feedback as well. :)


	15. Chapter 15 : Missing

**Chapter 15 : Missing**

"UMI!" The blonde hair girl got up while reaches her hand up above tried to grab something.

"Woah…calm down Eli…It's alright you are safe now." Maki squeezed on captain's shoulder gently and Eli winced in pain from that.

"Ouch…I…I"

"You are in the medic room, Eli. Our medic room…"

Eli looked around for awhile until she got up again and grab on both of the doctor's shoulder seeking for more answers. "What about Umi? Where is she? And who attacked us? Tell me!"

The red hair doctor avoided the eyes contact. "I am sorry but we haven't found her yet…and we don't know who attacked you neither."

The captain gritted her teeth and tries to leave from the bed but the doctor stopped her. "What are you doing?!"

"I am going to find Umi."

"No way…you are not going anywhere, Eli"

Eli struggled. "Why! My friend saved my life and she has been captured by enemies! I can't just stay here and doing nothing!"

Maki pushed the blonde hair girl to stay on bed more force this time. "I understand, Eli! Umi is my friend too but you have to calm down and rest for now."

"I don't care! I need to go!"

"Listen to yourself, Eli! You don't even have a clue about where she is right now and beside do you know who attacked you? Or do you have any plan?"

Eli still tries to fight back. "Still it's not going to help if I staying here either!"

Maki sighed on how reckless her friend can be before she uses the rope nearby to tie both of Eli's hands on the bed.

"What are you doing? Let me go Maki!"

"You left me no choice, Eli…and beside I have received an order not to let you out until they say so."

Eli glared to Maki with furious eyes. "Who dare?!"

"I did." Nozomi walked near the bed before turns her head to the bed

"Y…Your highness…" The soldier lowers her head after seeing the princess came in with blank expression on her face.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am alive, your highness."

The princess sighed. "That's good I guess…"

"But Umi is out there…She is in danger." Eli looked at the emerald eyes with not back out.

"I know…and we are still sending our soldiers to find her."

"It's not enough! Let me help, your highness. I am alive because of her. I owe her."

"I understand, Elic… I mean Eli-chan… but you are badly hurt. You need to rest."

Eli shook her head. "I don't care your highness…please! You know if it's not her all of us will be dead and I…I can't keep a promise with you anymore…"

"No… you don't understand…you…" The princess went quiet for long time until Maki speaks up.

"Eli…do you know that you almost die due to loss of blood?"

The captain looked back at Maki but didn't say anything.

"Lucky that you were found by our soldiers later…"

"How…did they found me?" Eli asked a question to her friend.

Maki looked at Nozomi asking for permission before the princess nods her head grant it.

"Princess Nozomi told the queen that your crew still not coming back as you said so the queen ordered the soldiers to search for your army and the result is we found all of you wounded at the entrance of the forest"

"Wait…other soldiers too? I thought I am the only one survive…?"

Maki nodded. "Yea…and you know what's weird? You and your men seem to be badly hurt but all of you alive…"

Eli stared to her friend in questioning. "How? That's impossible. I saw my men got hit by arrows and they all fell down…I thought they were dead and I thought I was too…"

"That's surprised me too…not counting that you guys also have been hit by the arrows that have some kind of liquid on them." Maki shows the arrow head that she collected from the soldier's wounds.

Eli looked at her wound a bit then touches it softly. "Like poison?"

"More like a liquid that extracted from some ancient herbs. But that's why you and your men fall asleep like a log. It might be just my theory but it seems these enemies didn't try to kill us…"

"Still doesn't change the fact that they attacked us and took Umi away." Eli eyes become angry now when she remembered on what happen back in the forest

Maki puts down the arrow head on her table. "I know…but something is not right…I still can't help but think why did they attacked us and why they didn't kill our men when they could. Maybe they have any intention that we didn't know of?"

Eli shakes her head. "I don't care…all I know is I have to get Umi back as soon as I can."

The princess, who was quiet for whole time speaks up this time. "I know it's not right to ask now but do you think Umi-chan is still alive?"

"I…I am not sure…but it will be better if I find the answer myself, your highness." Eli looked down on her hands.

The room went quiet after that until Maki decide to break it off. "Well I have to go to another medic rooms. Some soldiers still need me…so Eli gets some rest and we will talk about it later."

"But…" Eli is about to protest until she saw Nozomi shakes her head to her so the blonde hair soldier has no choice but to obey now.

"I understand…Later then Maki."

"Later…"

The emerald eyes princess nodded her head. "Okay, Maki-chan and…thank you"

After Maki left Nozomi looked around to see if there is anyone around but luckily it seems to be nobody nearby anymore.

"What is it, your highness?" Eli asked when notice that her princess is acting strange.

Nozomi slowly touches Eli's hand softly before whisper to her soldier quietly.

"I was scared…Elichi."

Eli nodded her head. "I know…The enemies are tough, your highness. We didn't see it coming."

"No…not that Elichi…I was so afraid to lose you…when they brought you here…you are covered in blood…I saw it and I…"When the captain looked back she could see the tears in the princess's eyes. Eli wanted to comfort the girl in front of her but her hands are tied up on the bed so all she can do is trying to comfort Nozomi by words.

"Shh…it's alright…I am safe now aren't I?"

The emerald eyes princess nodded. "Yes…but you didn't wake up for 3 days. Not even when I called you…and that really gave me a heart attack…"

"3 days!?" Eli eyes wide after heard. She didn't know that she could lose conscious for that long.

"And when you woke up…all you were thinking about is going out there again... How could you be so reckless? Do you not value your own life?" The tears started to flow non-stop now and Eli hates to see the one she loves cry so Eli struggles a bit more this time until her binding lose. Luckily, she succeeds in second try and the blue eyes soldier pulls the princess into her arms not caring anything anymore.

"Nozomi…I am sorry to make you cry…again…I know I am an idiot but if it's not Umi, I would be dead by now. So I have to bring her back even if the enemies are strong."

The princess moves her face close to Eli's chest then cries softly. "But you and Umi just lost to them…What if there is no second chance? What if you never come back…I…I just don't know if I can handle when I see you like that anymore…"

Eli took the princess's hand in hers before hold it firmly. "This is why you should make a new promise with me again, Nozomi…so I will be sure to come back next time."

"Even though, you can't keep your last promise?"

Eli coughed a bit then smiles. "If you give another chance I will sure that the next one will succeed. I will try. I will never give up, Nozomi…"

The princess wiped her tears away before nods her head. "Alright…fine…Then promise me…not by words but by the action. Promise me that you will find Umi-chan only when you are ready."

The soldier kisses on Nozomi's knuckle. "I promise your highness."

"And promise me that you will come back safety."

A kiss on the forehead. "I promise."

"And promise me that you will only think of me and no one else."

A smile shown on soldier's face before proceeds to kiss on the cheek. "Yes, I promise."

"And also promise me that you will only love me for the rest of your life."

A kiss on the lips firmly. "With my life, I promise…your highness."

* * *

Nozomi came out from the medic room after Eli went to sleep. Actually, the captain didn't feel like wanting to sleep at all but when the princess told her that she wanted to be with Eli until she falls asleep. Eli had no choice but closed her eyes. When Nozomi saw that her love is surely sleeping she left the room to go back to her own.

"Ara…Kotori-chan?…Aren't you suppose to be in your room?"

The grayish hair girl didn't smile when she saw her sister. In fact, Kotori didn't smile at all for the past few days since the day Umi didn't return.

"I heard…that captain Eli is awake."

"Yes…but she is resting now. Do you have any business with her?"

Kotori shook her head. "No…actually…yes, I just want to know something but maybe I can ask her later when she is ready, onee-sama."

"Is it about Umi-chan?"

Kotori paused a bit before nod. "Yes…"

Nozomi holds her sister's hand to comfort. "Oh dear…I am sorry…but as far as I know from Elic…I mean Eli-chan…She said that the enemies took Umi-chan away…and our men is still trying to find Umi-chan now."

The younger princess's body is trembled after she heard her sister. "But it's been five days, onee-sama…and we still haven't heard anything…what if…what if something happened to her? I…I can't stop thinking about this, onee-sama…I am so worry about Umi-chan…"

Nozomi hugs her sister tried to reassure her even though she doesn't know if she is capable to. "It's alright…Kotori-chan…My hunch is telling me that Umi-chan is alive. Beside our soldiers are trying hard to search for her…even Umi-chan's father is out there to find her too. So I am sure that we will find her sooner or later but for now we just need to be strong and pray for her safety, okay?"

Kotori nodded her head while hugging her sister tightly. "Okay…onee-sama…I will try…I just hope we will found her soon."

"I know…" Nozomi patted her sister's back gently.

After a bit shortly, the younger princess broke the hug before looking to the purple eyes sister. "Onee-sama...Can I ask you something?"

Nozomi smiled. "Of course anything Kotori-chan, what is it?"

"How do you know if you love someone?"

Emerald eyes wide after heard the question but Nozomi still manage to stays compose. "Ara…Why do you ask?"

The younger princess didn't reply back so the eldest girl smiled before answer back. "Well…if you ask me…I would say when you only think about a certain person all the time. You will always wondering about what are they doing or where are they now or how much you want to be with them as much as you could."

"Isn't that the same if you are friends too?" Kotori finally speaks up.

"Hmm…I guess so but if you think of them as a friend… you wouldn't want to be with them all the time…but if you think of them as someone special…you would do anything to be with them and enjoy anything that you do together even if it's just staying side by side without words." Nozomi smiled after she remembered how she always spends time with Eli in a secret.

"I still don't get it but is there something else to know that you love them, onee-sama? Not like friends but…lovers…" Kotori shyly asked again.

"Yes" Nozomi patted her sister's head.

"How…?"

Nozomi pointed to her lips. "Think about if you want to kiss them. That's the best way, my dear."

"EH! That's…That's embarrassing! I can't!" Kotori waves her hands in the mid-air while her sister watching in amused."

"I see…well if you can't kiss them then maybe you didn't love them and that should be your answer, right?"

"It's not like that…but…nevermind…" Kotori didn't say anything after that so her sister smiles softly. Even Nozomi wanted to ask why Kotori brings such a rare question to her but maybe this is not the best time to ask not when the sudden mood change of her sister.

"Sorry for asking such a weird question, onee-sama…I shouldn't have."

Nozomi looked at her sister with smile. "Kotori-chan, it's alright…you know that you can talk to me with anything right?"

Kotori shakes her head. "It's okay, onee-sama…I think we shouldn't discuss about this again… Not when we still haven't found Umi-chan…"

"We will found her, Kotori-chan…Just be patience, okay?"

The golden eyes princess smiles but not her true smile. "Okay, onee-sama…and thank you…"

Nozomi looked at her sister with sympathy eyes. For now this is all she can do for her dear sister.

* * *

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16 : The truth

**Chapter 16 : The truth**

"Umi-chan…" The grayish princess called out her name with smile.

"Yes…your highness" Umi smiled back while reached out her hand trying to hold the smaller hand from the princess but when she thought she almost there Kotori seems to move far away.

"Wait! Your highness! Don't go!" The archer ran after Kotori but the more she running the more Kotori is moving further and further.

Umi sped up more but the princess's vision starting to get blurry more and more like she is going to disappear in any second. The blue hair soldier cried out loud trying to prevent her love to go away. "WAIT! DON'T' GO KOTORI! KOTORI!"

"KOTORI!" A pair of golden eyes open, Umi now is panting hard after she regained her conscious. After she collected her breathe, Umi tries to get herself up from the unfamiliar bed and what she saw is right now she is on the bed in the empty room with both of her hands are in chains. Umi didn't take long to recall what happened to her so she tried to find anything that could help her escape from this hold but when she is about to do anything the door suddenly opened.

"So you are awake…" First word came from the person who came in. Umi gritted her teeth and stared back without saying a word.

"Ara…didn't know that you are deaf." The girl said with smile before hands a glass of water to Umi.

"Here…"

Umi still didn't move an inch while still glaring with not backing down so the girl just sit right beside her and raise the glass in front of the golden eyes girl.

"If you are not going to drink it by yourself…maybe you prefer me to feed you up by my own mouth?"

"Don't you dare…" Umi looked at the girl with furious eyes so the girl back down pretending to be scare.

"Iyaa… you are scary…well… not really…I think you are cute…just like her…" The girl smiled and turned her head to the door. "I know that you are here now…just come in…"

The door opened slightly, reveal the one who is behind it. When Umi looked up and see who it is, the archer forcefully tried to bring herself from the bed but the chains that hold her are too strong so all Umi can do is struggle like a wild animal.

"You…" Umi looked at her enemy who kidnapped her but this time this enemy didn't hide herself under the dark purple cloak anymore.

The dark green eyes stares back at Umi without fear before pulls the other girl who sat on the bed up to her side. "Anju…how many times I told you…not to get close to her…she could kill you."

"Ara…but didn't you tell me to come and check on her?"

Erena sighed. "I did but not that close."

"Well…you also told me that she is fully chains so we don't have to worry? Unless…you don't like it that I am close to her?" The girl in brownish hair said teasingly to the girl next to her.

"Just go…I need to talk with this girl alone…" The purple hair girl pointed to the door while the other girl is making a pout face.

"Eh…but I just want to stay here? Aren't I your fiancé, Erena?"

"Whatever…just go…"

Umi could saw that her enemy's face is red but she doesn't feel enjoy with these conversations at all.

"Let me go or I will kill you all..." Umi threaten them furiously but the enemies didn't show any concern. In fact, Anju just smiling not caring anything at all while Erena is still stay calm.

"You think you can kill me with that condition? Are you an idiot?" Erena looked at Umi in pity while Umi's anger is rising up.

"Why don't you unchain me to find out?" Umi angrily asked.

"Ah…this girl is so cute…just like you." Anju added up.

Erena lower her face into her hand and sighs. "Anju…this is not the time…and please leave us alone…for a bit."

"Eh…you are no fun…okay I will leave…but you have to make it up for me…tonight." Anju winked to her fiancé before walk out from the room.

After the door shut, Erena pay attention back to the girl on the bed. "I only want one answer and you will have to answer me."

"Never" Umi said instantly.

"Alright…I guess asking nicely won't do." Erena takes out her knife then point to Umi's face.

"Choose…answer or lose something." The purple hair girl grabbed the archer's hand in her hold. Umi trying to against it but she doesn't have enough power left to fight with Erena anymore.

"Damn you! Don't' touch me!"

"Well? Are you going to cooperate with me or not?" The knife is almost touching Umi's skin. The archer glares back to the deep green eyes.

"I would rather die…"

"There are something that worse than death and you are going to receive them soon. Imagine an archer lose her fingers…" Erena smirked while playing with the knife.

"You bastard…" Umi gritted her teeth until her lips are bleeding.

"I guess you have made your mind." Erena's another hand moved into her pocket before showing something in front of Umi.

"Where did you get this?"

Umi stares at the thing in front of her but still not answer. In Erena's hand, it is her wooden badge that her father gave to her.

"Look…I will give you five seconds. If you are not going to talk then I promise you…you will feel the pain soon." The dark purple hair girl grabs on to Umi's face while pointing knife in front of her.

"Just like I said…I would rather die…" The second time Umi said it and Erena is out of patience so it didn't take long before the knife dive straight to Umi's arm.

"AH! You bastard!"

Erena pulled out her knife from Umi's arm then point to the eye.

"Next time it's going to be here. Now…answer…or lose it…"

The archer's eyes focused on the knife in front of her before reply back.

"Don't tell me you attacked us just for this wooden badge? How pathetic… You are nothing but a low life bandit…"

After hearing that, Erena dropped her knife on the floor then punches on Umi's face without mercy. Umi was stunned a bit but smirk later when she saw that her enemy is angry now.

"You attacked us with no shame and yet you get all this fuss because I called you a bandit… What a loser."

The green eyes girl looked at Umi again but this time her eyes show no sign of mercy anymore. "You have no right to called us thieves when your Kingdom is not as different as a thief itself."

"What are you talking about…you are the one who attacked us! You are…"

Erena interrupted Umi's sentence. "Your kingdom took something precious from us…and I almost get it back…now tell me or before I get serious…Where did you get this badge…and who gave you this…I swear to god if you still tell me that you rather die I will put you in our underground cell and you will never see the sun again…"

When Umi saw the enemy's face, she could see that her enemy is serious and if Umi wants to get out of here she had no choice but to cooperate this time.

"Fine…I will tell you…It was mine…My father gave it to me."

Erena grasped the wooden badge before yell it out loud. "YOU'RE LYING! That's impossible!"

"I am not! My father gave it to me when I turned to sixteen…He said it was with me when I was a baby!" Umi protested trying to convince the enemy.

Erena asks a question to the archer immediately. "Who is your father then? How did he have this?"

"My father was a captain and he told me he found me and this badge in the abandon cabin…So he took me in and raised me…"

The purple hair girl stares back in disbelieve. "Wait…you mean your father is not your real father?"

Umi nodded. "Like I said my father found me in the abandon cabin!"

"I see…"

"Now are you satisfied? I am telling you the truth."

Erena didn't answer back like she is on her own thought.

"Hey! I answered you back and now it's time for you to answer me! Why did you say that we are thief? What is it that we stole from you? As far as I know we never steal anything! Hey! Are you listening?"

The enemy looked back to Umi and moves closely to her. Umi prepared to get hit or a stab but what surprise her is Erena just quickly unchain Umi's arms before torn out her cloth and binding on Umi's wound.

"Wha…What?" Umi was confused on her enemy's action but didn't fight back.

"How old are you now?" Erena asks after she finished from Umi's arm.

"Why do you need to know!"

Erena's face moves closely to Umi's. "How old…"

"Sixteen…"

"I see…Do you know what Sonoda means?" Erena returned the badge into Umi's hand.

"N…No…" The blue hair soldier took the badge back.

"What is your name?" Erena sat beside the archer but not too close.

"Umi…"

"Umi? Like a sea?"

Umi nodded.

"I see…Do you know who your real parents are? Or any relatives?"

"No…I was adopted when I was a baby…Why did you keep asking about me? Just let me go already!" Umi pushes Erena away from her but suddenly she just got pulls into the dark purple hair girl's embrace.

"WHAT! LET ME GO!" Umi struggle a bit but stopped when she noticed that the enemy started sobbing softly too soft that Umi couldn't hear clearly.

"Wha..What is wrong with you?" Umi asked.

"Finally…I found you…"

"What do you mean? Now you are grossing me out!" The blue hair girl now is uncomfortable in a stranger's hold.

Erena pushed them away a bit then wipes away her tears.

"For the past years, we only have one purpose and that is to bring back our precious thing back to our home."

"You mean the badge?"

Erena shook her head. "This badge is indeed important…but that's not what I meant."

"What do you mean? I don't get it?" Umi is still staring back in questioning.

Erena held on to Umi's hand with smiles. "You…you made our dream came true…"

"What?"

The purple hair girl hugs Umi tightly. "Welcome back home…princess of Sonoda Kingdom…my one and only one sister…"

The archer's brain stopped thinking awhile before she points her finger to Erena yelling out loud.

"Eh…EHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. I think I have another plot for another story but then again I think I should finish the stories that I have here before starting another one lol. See you next time!


	17. Chapter 17 : The Past

**Chapter 17 : The past**

"Fifteen years ago, our kingdom got attacked by unknown enemies." Erena offers a cup of water to Umi's hand.

"Thanks" The archer took the cup but still didn't drink it.

"I was four that time so I have no idea what's going on. All I know is there was fire everywhere and people were screaming in pain. Our father led our troops to fight with the enemies unprepared while our mother took us to the carriage plan to escape." The dark purple hair girl looks at the badge as she told the story to her long lost sister.

"Mother handed you to me when I got in the carriage. It was the first time she let me carried you actually."

"I see…" Umi puts down the cup on the table.

"I waited for our mother to get in the carriage but she didn't get in…she just closed the door and told our soldier to takes us somewhere safe."

A single tear came out from the green eyes but soon Erena wipes it off.

"Our mother stayed and fought with the enemies instead…and that's the last time I saw her."

"Ah…" Umi doesn't sure how to react because this is the first time she heard about her past and her parents.

Erena looked at Umi with soft eyes. "You were crying, you know….Like you know that something happen with our parents."

"I…I am not sure…."

"It's fine…You were only one that time."

The archer gets closer to her sister. "So what happened next?"

"We escaped but barely. Our carriage got sneaky attacked around the cabin and the carriage went upside down."

Umi gasped loudly. "Then…"

"But I manage to escape with you while our soldier fought with them…Thanks to him or we might die as well."

"Oh…"

"I hid in the cabin for two days…I didn't know what to do and I didn't see anyone around. You kept crying a lot because you were hungry I guess…So I had no choice but to leave you and our family badge at the cabin while I went out searching for food…" Erena hold on to badge tightly while gritting on her teeth.

"While I was out, I found our soldiers. They were looking for me telling me that the enemies are gone but our parents died with an honor…I was crying out loud and told them to come and get you…But when I got back…you were gone too…and you can imagine how broken I was…"

"Ah…I see…" Umi nodded her head.

"So that's why I made a promise…to find you no matter what even if it's just a small chance but I will risk it at all cost because you are the only family I have left now..." The older girl held on to Umi's hand.

"I…How do I know that you didn't lie to me? How do I know that your story is true?" Umi asked up but didn't refuse the touch from Erena.

"I see… you still have doubt…then…if I remembered correctly I know you have a mole on your left breast and on the lower…."

Umi quickly closed Erena's mouth. "OKAY! ALRIGHT I GET IT. IT'S TRUE"

Erena chuckled. "I'm glad you understand, Umi. You gave me hope and faith. I am glad I didn't give up on you."

"Ah…okay umm….thanks I guess…It's the first time I know that I actually have a family so I don't know if I act out okay or not but..."

"Yes?"

Umi smiles awkwardly and scratches her cheek. "I guess I should call you, onee-sama?"

After that sentence from Umi's mouth. The next thing Umi saw is her own sister falls down on the floor and lose unconscious. So in the end, Umi had to call Anju to pick up her unconscious sister.

* * *

"Any news?" The blond hair girl asked her soldiers who came back to report.

"Yes, captain… Actually, the enemies that attacked us are from Sonoda Kingdom. They are from the south sea that far away from our Kingdom." The soldier report firmly.

"Sonoda? Why I never heard of it…" The captain who received the report tries to think who the enemy is.

"As a source said, the Sonoda Kingdom once got attacked fifteen years ago. They lose both of King of Queen so the Kingdom had fall. But later the Kingdom has risen again by the princess who is still alive from the attacked."

"I see…So what is the princess name?" Eli asked up wanting for more answer.

"The Sonoda princess name is princess Erena. They even said that the princess is very talented and mastered in using weapons."

"I see…and Umi is still alive?" Eli asked for her friend being.

"Yes, captain…our spy said that he saw our general with the enemy and still no sign of execution yet."

"That's weird…why did they capture Umi and keeping her alive? For negotiation?" Eli tried to think for the reason that the enemy is still sparing Umi's life.

"Anyway, we are waiting for your command captain."

"Okay, first I need to speak with our Queen and be sure to prepare our army. We will head to Sonoda Kingdom and take Umi back."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

In the morning, Umi got up from the unfamiliar bed. She didn't sleep in the last room that Erena tortured her anymore. The room she is in now has a lot of expensive decorate around and the bed is so big that made Umi anxiety and didn't sleep well.

Umi dressed up the dress that her sister prepared for her. It was a long blue dress with white flower pattern around on the shoulder. The blue hair girl felt strange about wearing dress but since her old suit were torn out she can't wear the same one anymore.

"Hey Umi good morning." Erena smiled to her sister brightly.

"Hey…onee-sama…" Umi shyly greet her sister.

"AH!" The dark purple hair almost loses her balance again until another girl came from behind to help Erena standing steadily.

"Mou…Erena…I didn't know that you have sister complex. Good morning Umi-san"

The blunette smiles to her sister's fiancé. "Good morning Anju-san"

"That dress looks nice on you, Umi-san." Anju said after she fully saw Umi.

"I told you right?" Erena said proudly.

"Ah…Thanks…"

Anju just ignored her fiancé and approach to Umi's side. "Hey why don't we have breakfast first? You must be hungry right? And I will clean your wounds as well."

Erena made a guilty face as soon as Anju mentioned the wounds. "Umi…I am so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you but…"

"Onee-sama, you have been saying sorry like thousand times… I told you it's fine… If I were you I would do the same. We are warriors, right?" Umi patted her sister's shoulder.

"Ah! My sister is an angel!" Erena was going to give Umi a hug but the brownish hair girl just pushed Erena away and guides Umi to the table.

"Just ignore her. She was too happy to finally found you. Anyway let's go eat, shall we?"

"Ah ok"

"Wait! I want to have breakfast with my sister too!" Erena quickly walked behind them.

Umi chuckled a bit because she didn't think that Erena would be like this. When she first met on the battlefield, all Umi can feel is fear and rage but compare to now she can't imagine that someone like Erena would following her around and so soft on her. This must be because Umi is Erena's sister after all.

After breakfast, the two sisters decide to spend time together at the garden while Anju had to go out for buying stuffs for Umi. The blue hair soldier waited patiently until she saw the right opportunity to talk with her sister.

"Onee-same…"

"Yes? What is it, Umi?" Erena who smiles brightly to her sister asked up.

"Umm…I am glad that we finally be together as a family and to know that my sister is still alive I don't think I could have any bless than this."

The dark purple hair girl smiles widely while hug her own sister. "Yes, you are always welcome to stay here forever. You are our precious princess after all."

Umi just hugged her sister back but soon pushes her away softly. "Yes…but I…I have duty to do onee-sama…"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that! Just leave everything to me and I will handle everything for you."

The archer shakes her head. "No…I didn't mean like that, onee-sama…I…"

"Oh? You mean you want to help me too? Okay, good that's a spirit." Erena gently patted on Umi's shoulder.

"No…I…What I want to say is…I am sorry onee-sama…but I can't stay here. I have to go back to Otonokizaka Kingdom…for my duty."

A long paused and soon later come with a loud shout from the older girl's lips.

"NO!"

* * *

"So you want me to join you?" The red hair doctor asked the captain when she saw Eli came to the medic room asking for Maki's help.

"Yes, I got permission from our Queen to rescue Umi. So I was wondering if you can come with me."

Maki sighed but still nodded her head. "Yea sure…I want to help Umi too but I hope we will get more clue than this… Anyway when will we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning… but it's okay if you don't want to…" Maki stood up to interrupted her friend.

"I said I will go, aren't I? Now excuse me but I need to prepare my armor."

"Oh okay…thanks, Maki. It means a lot to me." Eli left the room after she gave the notice to Maki.

The red hair doctor sighed in the empty room.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING!" A loud voice from behind Maki made the doctor startled in surprise.

"WH…WHAT THE HELL!?" The red hair turned her head to meet with the head maid. She didn't notice since when Nico was in the room.

"I said you are not going anywhere!" Nico stomped in front of Maki.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are a doctor not a soldier. You are not capable to fight! You are going to make it worst!" The twin tailed hair girl pointed her finger to Maki's face.

"Whatever, I don't take order from you. If you have a lot of free time then perhaps goes bother another people." The red hair girl was about to walk away from the maid but Nico's hand hold on to Maki's wrist to stop her. The doctor was annoyed from the girl behind her so she was turning her head back to face with Nico and asking what is wrong with her but as soon as she saw Nico's face. The doctor immediately embraces the smaller girl's body instead.

"Why are you crying?" Maki asked up softly while gently pats Nico's back.

"Like I said! You are a doctor! You can't fight them…Even Eli or Umi lost to them before….I…I can't…I…If you can't make it…I…" The maid is crying harder than before. In fact, it's like the first time that Maki saw tears from this girl.

"Nico-chan"

"Wha?" When Nico looked up as the person in front of her said her name, the first thing she feels was a pair of soft lips met with hers fully.

"M..Ma…Maki!?" The head maid quickly moved away herself from the kiss in panicked but the doctor still held on to the smaller girl's waist.

"You don't like it?" Maki asked with her face red.

Nico just shakes her head shyly. "It's not like I don't like it or anything…"

Maki smiles and moves her lips close to the maid's lips. When she saw no protesting from Nico, Maki just firmly hold on the girl makes Nico's body close to her even more. "I know that we might not start off good but…when I come back I promise I will change."

Their lips seal again this time more deepen. Maki swore that she can feels the smaller girl's body tremble a little but she didn't show a sign of refusing.

As soon as their lips part, Maki carried the smaller girl in bridal style to the available bed nearby. To her amaze, Nico didn't say anything or even fight back. It's just like Nico let Maki do whatever Maki wants to do now.

"I can't stop myself any longer. If you don't want this then just speak up." Maki puts Nico down on the bed while she moves herself on top of the head maid.

Nico looks around nervously before uses her both arms hold on to Maki's neck.

"If this will make you come back…then just hurry before someone comes in… and it's not like I do this with anyone! You know that right?"

The doctor smiles warmly to the girl underneath her. "Yes, Nico-chan."

* * *

So far I really like to write this story but it seems it will take awhile to be finish when compare to my another story. Anyway I plan to write another one but I guess I will wait until my other fiction is finish first. I also open for any request or any pair that you want me to write as well. Thank you very much.


	18. Chapter 18 : Belong to you

**Chapter 18 : Belong to you**

"Your highness… Why are you here in the middle of night?" Eli asked up as she saw her purple hair princess sitting on Eli's bed.

Nozomi got up from the soft bed then slowly moves herself into her lover's arms which she got accept immediately.

"I just want to be with you before you go…"

The blond hair guard could feel the princess's body touched with her and it's hard for Eli to control her desire. Even they have been kissed or touched each other many times but they never go beyond than that because of their status and duties. Eli gently pushes her lover away with smile before she loses her control.

"Thank you your highness…I mean Nozomi… but it's late and I think that you should go back to your room or else your maid will be worry. I will walk you to your room."

Eli turned her back and walk to the door but when she was about to reach the doorknob, a pair of arms slipped into her waist quickly.

"I don't want to go back to my room tonight…"

A bright red shade color appeared on the captain face; Eli swore that if she let her princess near her anymore than this her desire will win for sure. Eli used her all strength to remove the hands off her waist.

"Nozomi…I'm sorry but I don't think you can stay here tonight… I will escort you to your room…"

"Why?" The princess asked up in soft tone.

"Why, you asked? Because it's not right…"

Nozomi moves herself close to her lover once again but this time her face is burying on the wide back of the blond hair girl instead.

"I don't care if it's right or wrong as long as I am with you…Elichi."

"No…Nozomi… please move away… I just can't…"

"Can't what?"

The taller girl grasped her fist tightly before said what is truly on her mind.

"I can't control myself if you are here. I want to hold you, kiss you and even more than that… You don't know how hard it is for me to keep this desire for a long time."

A hand force Eli to turned back and meet with the emerald eyes girl. Nozomi smiles gently and what she doing next makes Eli stares in shock. The eldest princess slowly loosed her dress until some part of her bare skin was shown.

"I always want you, Elichi… If you feel the same way… then please do not hesitate anymore…My body and my heart are belong to you…"

With that said, Eli no longer capable to hold her desire. The captain embraces her lover tightly before slowly moves themselves to the bed.

"Last chance, if you want to stop I…"

A kiss on Eli's lips "Quiet… and do your duty"

Eli smiles widely in happiness. Even she doesn't know what will happen to her but she is glad that she finally can be with her love tonight. "Yes, your highness"

* * *

Rain started to pour heavier than before. Kotori didn't know how long she has been staring at the dark cloud. She never really enjoys watching the gloomy scenario outside but right now it seems to help her distract. Lately, all she can think about is her guardian. Kotori thought that this must be her punishment for hurting her friend's feeling. Even though, the archer already told her that she is fine the way they are now but deep down the taupe hair girl knew that her friend is suffer. The princess lifted her hand to touch with the glass of window then whispered to herself softly.

"I wish I could go back time…Umi-chan…"

* * *

In the early morning, all of the assigned soldiers are preparing for the journey and war. The head captain of the army walked out from the shadow alongside with the red hair doctor in armor suit.

"Captain! We are ready for your command." All of the soldiers knelt down after they saw their commander.

Eli remembered that she only requested few men to follow her but with Queen kindness it seems that half of the Otonokizaka Kingdom troops will be joining the mission. Eli swore to herself that even if it may cost her own life, she will protect this kingdom with all her might to show loyalty to the Queen.

"Very well… bring me my horse and we will ready to go. Be caution that the weather is quiet bad lately and this war is different from before. We need to be extra careful and focus on our mission." The blond hair girl gave the first order to her men.

"Yes ma'am!"

While the army is busy preparing and wait for the gate to open, Eli noticed that her friend is quiet for awhile so she made a fake cough to gain attention from Maki.

"Ah…well I'm sorry about before."

Maki's face is turning red and gently pushed Eli away. "Don't say it!"

"But…I feel guilty…"

"ELI! Don't ever mention it again…"

With that said, Maki just left Eli without a word. If anyone saw this they would think that the captain and the doctor might have a fight with each other but the truth is it was all started when the blue eyes soldier wanted to meet up with Maki to discuss a plan to attack the enemy. Eli didn't expect that when she visits the medic room she will witness two girls naked lying to each other and what more is that their lips are sealed together.

"Maki and Nico…?" Both naked girls staring at the visitor in awe and with that everything went awkward.

The captain sighed to herself. She thought that she needs to apologize to her friend but seeing Maki is like this now. Eli thinks that it's best if she left her friend alone for awhile.

"Captain, here is your horse. We are ready to go."

"Alright, gather everyone and let's go." Eli commanded.

The red hair girl hopped herself to ride her horse when one of the soldiers told her that Eli ready to go. When she about to follow the captain she heard her name has been calling from behind.

"Maki!"

"Nico-chan?" Maki stopped her horse and get down immediately.

"Tell Eli I will catch up." The doctor told her soldier.

"Yes, ma'am"

The maid pant harder and her knees just fell on the ground. It looks like the twin tailed girl run all the way from the palace to the gate.

"What are you doing, Nico-chan?" Maki gently lifted the girl up.

"I…it's not like I came here to see you off or anything!" Nico puffed her cheek and that makes Maki chuckled softly.

"Oh? I see. Well then I will have to go now or else they will be waiting."

Nico unconsciously grabbed the red hair girl arm. "Wait! I…"

A smile creeps on Maki's face. "Hmm?"

The maid looked around a bit before tip her toes to match with Maki's height and the next thing she does is the most honest thing that Nico thought that she ever did.

A pair of soft lips touches directly with the doctor's. Maki smiles in the kiss while embraces the tiny body of her lover. They didn't kiss long because this is all they can do for now.

"Thanks for the goodluck charm, Nico-chan. I will come back to you… I swear…"

"Uhn…Maki-chan…"

Maki released her hold from the maid before she rides her horse to outside where the army is waiting. Nico touches her lips and smiles in happiness. Finally, they are special to each other as she wished for them to be.

"Thanks for the waiting." Maki catches up with Eli in time.

"No problem… I don't want to ruin your happiness for the second time so…" Eli smiles to her friend. In fact, many other soldiers are smiling as well.

"Sh…Shut up Eli…" The doctor muttered quietly.

"Right"

The army head forward to their destination. Eli didn't know what will happen to them but with well preparing plans and men. She felt like this time she will be able to rescue Umi and bring the victory to her kingdom for sure. The blond hair captain glanced back at the palace one more time before speed up her horse without looking back. Didn't she notice that there is a pair of emerald eyes watching from afar.

"Be safe my love, Elichi…"

* * *

"Onee-sama… there is no need to you to escort me… I can go back to Otonokizaka Kingdom by my own…"

"No, Umi… Please remember that you are a princess and you are my only sister… If something happen to you again I will never forgive myself…and beside I don't really want you to go back…"

Two princesses of Sonoda kingdom are now on the way from their homeland. Finally, the blue hair girl can go back to her home. It took four days for Umi to convince her just met older sister to let her go though. It would take more days if it's not Anju who stepped in and help Umi.

"I understand, Onee-sama but I don't know what will happen if my kingdom army found you… You know since last time you attacked us…and my friend." Umi hold on to her bow tightly.

"You mean the captain that you have been talking about?" Erena pats her horse softly.

"Yea…"

"Well… I am not afraid if we will have a battle again as long as my sister is safe then I am satisfied."

Umi rubbed her head. "Onee-sama… I would be glad if there is no fight anymore… That's why I said you should let me go back alone so I can report to the Queen about what happen and everything will be fine…"

"Whatever Umi… We are going with you."

The archery sighed in defeat. "Okay…fine whatever… At least I warned you…"

Erena smiled before she starts another conversation.

"Umi…I wanted to ask you for a long time now but I didn't have a chance so can I ask you something personal?"

"Yes, what is it Onee-sama?"

The dark purple hair girl covered her face up with a mask like how they first met. Umi thought that maybe it's something that her Kingdom does when they went outside.

"Who is Kotori?"

As soon as she heard the name, Umi stopped in her track which cause all of the horses and men stopped as she did.

"WHAT!?"

"What? I asked who is Kotori?" Erena looked at Umi with confused eyes.

"W..Why did you ask that?"

The masked girl rubbed her chin. "Ah you see that night when you lose conscious you kept calling that name…and I mean a lot."

Umi covered her face with shame. She didn't expect that she would call out the princess name in her sleep.

"Damn…I… this is so shameful…"

"Your lover?"

"NO!" Umi quickly responded. "She is not…"

"Then who is it?" Erena nodded to her men to keep moving the army.

The blue hair soldier looked around shyly before answer quietly.

"She is a princess…from Otonokizaka Kingdom… My childhood friend…"

"So you love her?"

Umi knew that she can't hide her feeling so she just nodded her head.

"Yes…"

"Did you tell her?"

A firm nod from the archer. "Yes…but she told me to wait."

Erena smiled then pats on Umi's head.

"No wonder you want to go back… anyway it should take awhile until we reach the destination. If you need to rest just tell me okay?"

Umi smiles back to her sister kindly. "Thank you, Onee-sama."

* * *

Woo... TBC


	19. Chapter 19 : At last

**Chapter 19 : At last**

"Captain, our spy said that he spot an army heading toward us." A soldier reported to Eli who is on the front of the army.

"What does the army look like? Do they have any flags or anything that can identify their identity?" The captain grabs her sword firmly.

"No flags ma'am, but their outfit is surely the same one that you told us about."

Eli gritted her teeth. "Then it's must be them… Did you see Umi?"

"No…ma'am but I told our spy to keep in check."

The blond hair captain nodded her head before turn back to confront with the doctor. "Maki prepare to proceed your plan. I think we will meet with them soon… that Sonoda army…"

Maki sighed. "Understood, but I think we should make a backup plan… in case things go wrong."

Eli patted on Maki's shoulder to reassure. "I trust you, Maki. Don't worry… we will finish them with your plan and soon we will get Umi back."

The red hair girl nodded. "Alright, group A come with me, group B you going with the captain, group C hide behind the forest that I told you about. Wait for my signal and we will smash them all at the center and group D just do what I told you. Now move!"

"Yes! Ma'am!" All of the armies separate as their plan.

"I will be going first." Eli ride Arisa with full speed ahead others while Maki moves to another way.

* * *

Nozomi gently patted her younger sister back which cause the other girl flinched in surprise but when Kotori saw who it was she just smiles softly.

"Onee-sama"

"Lately, all you do is sighing at the window, Kotori-chan."

"I know, onee-sama… I just…hope that things will not go bad." Kotori sits down on the chair nearby while Nozomi does the same.

"I would be gladly to hear your problem, Kotori-chan. So what is it?"

Like always, Nozomi always can tell what is on her mind and Kotori knows that she can't hide it not with her sister.

"I missed her, onee-sama…" A small voice came out from the younger princess which makes Nozomi smiles softly.

"I see… anything else?"

"I…want to see her… I wish she would be here… and tell me that she is alright… I… kept thinking about her all the time, onee-sama… Is it wrong with me? What is this feeling?" Kotori tries to hide her face behind her hands in shame.

The eldest princess got up from her seat then pats her sister's head softly. "You know it's not wrong, Kotori-chan and I guess you know why you have this feeling right?"

A long pause from Kotori before a smile shows on her face. "Yes…I think I do."

The purple hair princess smiles to her sister. "Then you have your answer."

* * *

"Your highness, we saw a small amount of troop heading this way. What should we do?" A soldier came to report to the Sonoda leader as soon as they were about to reach the forest.

"Do you know who are they?" Erena asked her soldier while takes out her bow which cause Umi and other soldier do the same.

"Yes, I am sure that they are Otonokizaka Kingdom…and as far as I see they didn't approach us in friendly way."

"Did you say Otonokizaka?" Umi asked up but got interrupt by her sister.

"How many of them?"

"Around one thousand ma'am or maybe more."

Erena sighed. "I see… everyone grab your sword and bow…"

"Wait! onee-sama! Let me go talk to them. They might come here to avenge your army because of what happen before but I believe that if I go and convince to them then we can solve all the misunderstanding and no more blood that need to be spill." Umi protest the idea of fighting because she doesn't want anyone to shed their blood anymore.

"But what if they attack you…"

The blue hair archer shakes her head. "I believe in my army. They will not attack me if they know who I am. I just want you to give me some times, okay? Let me talk to them…"

The elder sister looked around and analyzes her situation. Indeed, her army is strong and brave but they come with outnumbered so Erena has to agree with Umi's idea.

"Okay… but I will go with you."

Umi nodded her head. "Alright"

As soon as they finished talking the troops can be seen not so far from them and heading toward with full speed. Umi saw how the army moves and she knew instant that it means to attack full force. So Umi waste no time to stop them before it too late.

"HOLD! MY FELLOW HOLD!"

With the loud shout from the blue hair girl the army started to slow down but soon moving forward faster. Erena and her troop thought that they are going to crash so she raises her hand as a signal to prepare to fight. Umi saw a bad sign of this so she tries shout out loud again with the top of her lung.

"EVERYONE STOP! IT'S ME UMI!" Umi threw away her mask to reveal herself. The troops are all stop in their track but still there is a young captain riding her horse approach Umi pretty fast. Erena saw the harm so she rides her horse toward Umi meant to protect her sister but soon stop after what happens next.

"UMI! Thank God! I finally found you!" Eli jumped off the horse and quickly run to Umi while Umi did the same. They end up hugging each other.

"Captain! Thank God you are alive!"

After the scene, all of the armies low down their weapon. While Erena slowly approached to the girls.

"You not hurt, aren't you? How come you are still alive?" Eli tried to check up her friend but as soon as she saw another person coming toward them she doesn't hesitate to pull out her sword.

"You!"

"Woah… easy… I know I hurt you before but I did it for my protection."

Eli gritted her teeth and dive toward to Erena but a pair of arms stop her before it's too late.

"ELI! STOP STOP! That's my sister!"

When she heard a word sister from Umi's mouth, Eli's eyes are open wide. "WHAT!?"

* * *

"I see…so that's why…" Eli nodding her head while listening to Umi and Erena long story not before long after Maki joined in the conversation when she saw no sign of movement as she was planned to be.

"I'm glad we all solve this misunderstanding…and I hope that our kingdom will be on a good term from now on." Erena bowed down her head while Umi did the same. Even though the blond hair captain is still seek for revenge on the person who hurt her army and her pride but when her archer general begged for forgiveness in behave of her sister. Eli sighed in defeat while order every soldiers prepare to heading back to their kingdom.

"Okay, Maki you going back ahead with some of the soldiers and report to the queen that Umi is safe."

The red hair soldier wondering why but still hopped up on her horse as she was told. "What about you?"

Eli gets closely to Maki then whispered to her ear. "I will be here with others and Sonoda army, In case our people still not trust them enough."

"Alright, see you later then." The red hair girl rides her horse ahead followed by some men behind, left Eli and some Otonokizaka crew with the Sonoda army.

"We can just go together you know?" Umi speaks up after seeing her friend left.

"Well… you should know that many people in our kingdom are still angry with…" Eli looks at Erena a bit before look back at Umi. "You know…"

"Ah…"

"So if we want to make things right. I need Maki to go back and report to our queen first. So we won't get welcome by the full force of our army back home." The captain bowed down to Erena once more before hops on her white horse.

"Please follow me to our kingdom."

"Onee-sama, is it okay for you to come with us?" The archer hopped up on her own horse as well as Erena.

Erena smiled. "Yes, I would like to go to your kingdom and see what it looks like. You know, it could be good for the future for both of our kingdom. It's like how you make a friendship contract, right?"

The blond hair soldier nods. "Certainly, your highness…"

"Okay, onee-sama… I would like to introduce you to someone as well."

"Your wife?" Erena chuckled while Eli did the same.

"NO! I don't have a wife! I want you to meet my father! You know the one who adopted me."

The eldest Sonoda princess nods her head. "Of course, it will be an honor to."

There was a brief of a silence moment until Eli suddenly stopped on her track which causes everyone to stop as well.

"Eli? What's the matter?" Umi asked up notice something wrong.

"Wait…So that means… You are a princess?" Eli pointed her finger to Umi in disbelieve.

After a brief of silence, soon follow by the laughter from the Sonoda army.

* * *

At last, Umi is finally at in front of the big gate. This is the moment she is waiting for, to be home and to be near her beloved again. Although, Umi doesn't sure if she will see her princess right away but she will make sure that she will go to see her princess as fast as she could. When Eli shouted to the guards to open the gate Umi doesn't hesitate to ride her horse inside immediately. The archer expect the road to be clear but instead it was full of people that waiting for their return. The whole crowds are cheering in joy which cause Umi to be grateful to be back.

"Welcome back, Umi…" The golden hair captain said with soft smile.

"Thank you…captain… It's good to be back…"

All of the soldiers got down from their own horse but as soon as Umi's feet reach to the ground, she was soon approached by Otonokizaka people. They were all smile and try to hug her like they missed their own general. Umi once again beamed of a true smile while waving back to her people in joy.

"General, we are glad you are safe!" One of the old lady hug the blue hair girl tight while Umi can see a single tears follow.

"Thank you auntie… I missed this kingdom also and want to return as soon as possible."

While the crowd is gathered up around Umi, the general could feel something. Something that she has been yearning for, Umi can't tell exactly what it is but her feet moving on her own through the crowd until she saw a small girl running toward to her with fellow maids who try to catch up.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"

The princess jump right into Umi's strong arms before tightens the hug even more. "Umi-chan…Umi-chan…"

The crowd applauded for what they witnessed before leave them for privacy.

"Your highness, you shouldn't run like that. What if you fell?"

The girl in Umi's arm peeked up while pouting. "We didn't see each other for so long and this is all you have to say to me, Umi-chan? Don't you miss me?"

"I…" Umi didn't have time to reply because soon they got interrupted by the head maid.

"Your highness! You are causing trouble for everyone again… Please return to the palace. We can provide you privacy with the general after we get there."

"Ah…sorry about that, Nico-san." Umi apologized to the head maid while her princess still pouting and still holds on to Umi's arm.

"Don't worry about it and… Welcome back…" The head maid shyly avoids the eyes contact while Umi smiles softly. "Thank you, Nico-san…"

When all the maids walk back and left the two girls walk behind. Umi quietly whisper to her princess. "By the way you r highness… How did you know I will be here?"

Kotori moves herself close to her bestfriend even more. "Maki-chan told me that you are safe and will come back soon… So I want to come and see you first…Is that bad?"

Umi smiles a bit. "No… in fact… I am happy."

After the reply from Umi, the general could see that her princess's face is all red and Umi can't help but find it's cute.

"Your highness, where is your ride? I will take you there." Umi turned her head to the girl who still stick into her arm.

"It's not far but…"

"Hmm?"

"If it's not trouble… I want to ride with you on your horse…Umi-chan…" Kotori gasped as soon as she made a request. "Ah… no sorry I shouldn't be selfish… I…"

"Of course, your highness… It will be an honor for me to ride with you."

With a full smile from her soldier soon Kotori got swept from the floor and before she notices, the grayish hair girl is on a horse with Umi. If we have to describe, it's like Kotori is sitting in front of Umi. While the archery soldier is protectively held on the girl tightly afraid that she might fall.

"Hold on to me tight, your highness… Don't let go…"

Kotori's hand immediately grab on to Umi's shoulder while smiling happily.

"Of course, I will never let you go, Umi-chan."

* * *

Next chapter will be final, I am sorry that I don't have time to update fiction much.


	20. Chapter 20 : You are my destiny

**Chapter 20 : You are my destiny**

It seems like everything went out smoothly for Umi. First of all, she had her princess in her arm for a long time and no one break away from the touch. Second, when she arrived to the grand palace she got welcome by the Queen herself while Minami Queen also welcome her older sister and forgive Erena for what the trouble they had cause. But to the last of all, Umi finally introduce her father to Erena that Umi wish to be. She didn't dare to ask anything else for her life now. And with that, Minami Queen announces that they will have a ball to celebrate for alliance unites with Sonoda Kingdom and invite every alliance Kingdom to join including Kira Kingdom as well.

When the ball almost start, Umi knew that she has to do her duty to be on guard and prepare to escort the guests so she excuse herself to her room to change her clothes but then she got hold by a small hand that lightly touches on her shoulder.

"Come with me…" With an order or maybe a request from the grayish hair girl, Umi stopped in her track and nod her head immediately.

"Yes, your highness what is it?"

There was a small pause but not too long before Umi can feel a pair of arms snake around her waist.

"Stay close to me for the whole time, please?" Kotori's face is as near as Umi can ever imagine. The archer had an urge to fight back what she has been holding on to and she is about to lose it.

"Your highness, you know I can't… I have duty to do… and beside today you will need to do your own as well…" The blue hair girl gently released both hands away from her waist and she feels regret later after she saw Kotori's face.

"But your duty is guard me is it not? So shouldn't you be close to me?"

Umi blushes hard but she tries to maintain her compose. "Yes, that is true but I am also a soldier. My duty is to guard all of the guests that will come to join the party as well and with a lot of royalty is coming. I need to be out there, your highness."

"But what if I told you to do what I said?"

Umi raised her eyebrow because this is the first time that she felt like Kotori is forcing her or commanding her without any reason.

"Your highness… You can order me anything you want but this time I need to do my task properly. I promise that after I am done with my task I will do what you said."

"You made it sound like I always ordering you around, Umi-chan…"

The soldier stunned from what her princess comment so she quickly reply. "No! That is not what I meant, your highness. What I want to say is I… I can't be around you much…I just can't…"

All of the flashback about Umi confessed to her princess rushing through her head. The archer is trying hard to forget about her embarrassing moment but with Kotori demanding her to be near each other is making Umi's hope up. So the blue hair soldier needs to stay away from the princess for a bit.

"What…? So you were saying that…you don't want to be with me anymore?" With Kotori's widen eyes of shock. Umi knew she has screw up big time but she didn't have time to say anything. Her princess just turned her back on Umi then proceeds to walk ahead.

"Okay…I understand…I will take my leave then."

Even with a small reply Umi knew that she will make a big mistake if she let Kotori go without knowing the truth. So with her instinct she quickly grabs one of the princess's hands then force Kotori to face her.

"Your highness I…"

A gasped came out from Umi's mouth because what she sees now is her princess is shredding small tears while trying to hide her beautiful face.

"Let go..."

With shock Umi did what she has been told and the next thing she knew is her princess is running away until Umi can't see anymore.

* * *

It was a big party with full of royalty, noblemen and many rich people. There are even some famous musical joined for entertain the guests. It supposes to be fun tonight but for Umi it was a disaster. Not only Umi didn't get a chance to apologize to her princess but she has to bear watching many princes approached to her princess and ask her for dances. The archer thought that she is used to this but it seems like she still feel jealousy toward the princes. Not to mention when the music background changes and all Umi can see is people are paring up dancing together. When Umi looks to the left she could see her captain with the purple hair princess dancing together like they are in their own world or when she looks to the right she could see the prince from Kira Kingdom dancing with the youngest princess of Otonokizaka. Everybody look so happy, too happy for Umi mood right now.

"Wow… This sucks…"

The blue hair girl sighed while slowly excuse herself from the party even though she sure that nobody is going to care anyway.

Umi slowly walked through the garden then she slowly look up to the sky. Tonight the moon is so pretty just like that night she confessed to her princess. The soldier laughs to herself before she heard a noise from nearby.

"Hey! Stop pulling me!"

The archer quickly hides herself in the shadow and peeks out to see who it was. To what she saw, it was the head maid who got pulled along by Umi's red hair friend Maki.

"You gave me no choice. I need to talk to you but you kept avoiding me. Why?" Maki wrapped her arms around Nico's slender waist refuse to let the girl in her arms to go.

"I told you I need to work! How many time I told you do not disturb me while I was working!"

Maki stares into the red eyes of Nico before moving her face closer. "Is it just that?"

The head maid quickly turns her head away but failed because Maki used her hand to pulls the face back.

"Nico-chan… Tell me what's bother you."

Nico's face is all red but sulky at the same time. "I don't like it…"

"What?"

It took awhile for the other girl to response. "I don't like it when all of those girls are all over you okay! Now are you sati…" Nico didn't have time to finish her sentence because right now her lips are seal with Maki's fully. Even Nico resisted at first but later she finally gave in and returns the kiss with the doctor without holding back anymore.

* * *

After she saw what happened, Umi quickly walks away from the scene knowing that she shouldn't interrupt them anymore. The blue hair soldier kept walking in the dark until she was bumping to something or someone really hard.

"I'M SORRY! Are you okay?" Umi quickly pulled another person up but when that person came into Umi's version fully, the soldier quickly releases her hand away.

"Your highness...I…apologize."

The grayish hair princess turned herself another way but didn't move an inch.

"No need to…Umi-chan. Thank you… I will not disturb you with your work…"

With her instinct, Umi quickly grabbed on Kotori's wrist but not too hard then boldly pull the princess into her arm which cause Kotori to yelped out of surprise.

"U…Umi-chan!?"

The archer soldier took all the courage to slowly release the girl in her arm. "I'm sorry but I just want to stop you from leaving, your highness… I didn't mean to startle you like that but before you go… please spare me just few minutes so I can explain what I meant earlier. I am sorry to say something that I shouldn't have but I…"

The princess closes Umi's mouth with her hand to prevent what was the soldier about to say. Umi confused in her Kotori's action but soon she can heard a lot of people are talking nearby their area. Umi wanted to punch herself for not pay attention enough but soon she felt a small hand gently hold onto hers.

"Come with me to the West Garden, we will talk there without anyone interrupt us."

With that said, Kotori slowly dragged the archer general to the garden without anyone notice.

* * *

Both girls stepped inside of the West Garden. Umi missed this place so much because this place is a special place and contain a lot of memories for her. The archer knew that with Kotori here in this special place, there is nothing to be afraid and she doesn't plan to hold back either. So with no wasting any more time, Umi slowly held on to Kotori's hand.

"Your highness…Earlier I upset you, I am sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Please find a place in your heart to forgive this lowly servant's behavior."

Instead of smile, the princess's face is full of frown. "Umi-chan… I don't like that way you calling yourself like that. It's true that you are a soldier but don't look down on yourself…You are my most precious friend."

"I really appreciate that your highness thinks of me in that special way…although I made you feel trouble with my feeling… I confessed to you but you still want us to remain the same. I couldn't find any word to thanks you enough but your highness…I…"

Kotori gently squeezed Umi's hand. "What is it?"

The archer took a deep breath then let out what is on her mind.

"I tried hard to not feeling this way to you…but it's still impossible to me. When I was kidnapped all I was think about is you, your highness… but for your happiness…I will try my best not to let this feeling cause any trouble to you anymore…so that's why I suggest we should keep distant…"

The grayish hair girl's eyes cast down to their linked hands before slowly losing her hand off Umi's.

"So even if I get married to someone someday, you won't regret it?"

Umi didn't dare to look at her princess anymore. "If he makes you happy…then I won't regret it."

"Even if it means that I will have to move away with my spouse?"

The soldier gritted her teeth but still nodding her head perfectly. "Yes…if that's what your highness want…"

Kotori slowly walks close to Umi's body again but this time she leans her head on Umi's chest. "Even if it means that we might be apart forever?"

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Kotori's waist, in the end Umi just gave herself in to her emotion.

"I…I don't know…but if it the best for you… then I… I will…but even if we are apart… I am sure that my feeling still remains the same…for you, your highness…"

"Silly, Umi-chan…" Kotori returned the hug with smile. "Your heart is beating so fast…"

"My heart is always beating fast when I am around you, your highness…and this heart is only belonging to you."

Kotori's eyes look straight right to Umi's. "Only to me?"

Umi left her own shyness and cowardice aside; right now she needs to confirm her feeling to her princess in this rare opportunity before she loses every chance that she will never have again.

"Yes, only to you, your highness… because you are the only one is on my mind and always..." Umi smiled widely.

A sincerely smile shown on Kotori's beautiful face and before Umi notice it, Kotori moves her face close to the soldier then kisses on her lips softly.

"With these sweet answers of yours, how can I not to return your feeling?"

For a short time, the blue hair girl's brain stopped working and the next thing she sees is darkness.

"Umi-chan?!"

* * *

"Ugg…my head" first word came out from the blue hair soldier's mouth. Umi slowly opens her eyes while rubbing the back of her head because of the pain.

"Finally! You are awake…" A loud voice came from the head maid who slowly in the Umi's vision following by Eli, Maki and Erena.

"Told you she will be fine, no need to worry." Maki shrugged her shoulder before go back to her desk.

Umi gets herself up from the cover of blanket while still rubbing her head. "What happened?"

A snicker coming out from Erena then follows by laughter. "You don't remember? Oh my God! This is hilarious." Everybody started to laugh as well which cause Umi to be a bit more confuse.

"Onee-chan! Can anyone explain what…Ah!" After awhile all the flash back came to Umi's head. The blue hair soldier can't help but quickly hide herself under the blanket. She wishes she could scream but she did not.

"How shameless of me…so shameless ahhh! Shameless!"

All of the people are looking at each other when seeing Umi's reaction before they see someone coming in the room. They smiled and leave immediately.

Umi rolled under the blanket couple of times then stop. "Wait…it could be a dream, yea that's right. There is no way that it will be true."

"What is not true, Umi-chan?"

The soldier could recognize the sound, so her body got up from the bed immediately. "NOTHING! Your highness"

Kotori moves closer to the girl on the bed then touches Umi's forehead lightly. "Are you sure?"

"YES! I am fine! By the way why are you here, your highness?" Umi got up from bed.

"Well… why should I not to? You just lost conscious in front of me." Kotori moves closer to the soldier while Umi was standing there with red face and rapid beating heart. "And isn't it normal to be with someone I love?"

"Your…Your highness, what do you mean…?"

"Geez… Umi-chan… You are so dense…" The grayish princess kisses on the right soft cheek of the girl near her. "If you ask one more question then I will do this again."

Umi touched her cheek where she felt the sweet sensation. She admits it feels so good but it's also embarrassing. Umi doesn't sure who teach Kotori to be this bold but whatever it is, it's not so bad at all. "I…I understand, I will not ask anymore."

"Good…" A bright smile came from the princess lips; Kotori embraced the girl near her. "I should have done this for long time… I don't know that touching someone you love would feel this good."

Umi blinked few times before hold on the girl in her arms. If this is a dream then she wished she doesn't need to wake up anymore. "I…I don't know if this right…"

"What is?" Kotori nuzzled herself in Umi's arms.

"Be your lover… I mean you are the princess and I…"

A small finger touches on Umi's lips before Umi can finish her sentence. "Umi-chan… you know…you don't need to worry about that anymore… I already told my mother…about us."

"WHAT!" The soldier shouted out loud after she heard what Kotori said.

Kotori chuckled a bit after seeing her soldier's reaction. "I knew it, you would be surprise. But you know what? My mother accepted us and she even give us blessing."

Umi slowly sits down again then sighs; she forgot how kind the queen is. "I…I see…"

The bird girl name moves closer to her beloved once more. "So if my mother won't accept us…You wouldn't do anything right…?"

Umi starred to the girl right beside her who shown worry and sadness on her face. Umi smiles softly and did the boldest thing she done to her life. The blue hair girl slowly pulls the princess close to her more then kisses on her precious princess's lips passionately. The other girl was stunned but show no resistant, instead she gradually welcome the touch.

"If you choose to be with me, your highness… I will never give up on you…because I love you very much since we were kids."

Kotori smiles happily while her tears of joy running down from her honey color eyes. "Thank you, Umi-chan… I love you too…I can't imagine my life without you anymore…You have to take responsible for this."

Umi playfully smiles to her princess. "Is this an order, your highness?"

The princess laughs along with Umi. "Yes, this is an order from your lover Umi-chan."

The blue hair girl held on to the princess firmly while feel thankful for everyone who always helping her. For years that she has secretly love her childhood friend and suffer because of different status but now Umi wouldn't let this status or anything to be in their way anymore. As long as she has Kotori by her side, Umi swore to herself that she will never let the girl in her arms go anymore and will always make Kotori happy for the rest of their life.

* * *

Woo! finally I can finish it! Thank you so much for all of the readers and support. Actually I have some idea for the new story (ofc my OTP pair) but with work and stuffs I am not sure when I will have time to write them. Anyway see you next time!


End file.
